Para cumplir tu destino
by SSPety
Summary: Debe acercarse, protegerla y asegurarse de que cuando todo esté listo, cumpla con su destino. Nada que suene muy difícil, ¿no? ¿Pero qué pasa si el vampiro que una vez amó demasiado, deja que esos ojos de chocolate vean un trocito de su alma? (A.U.) Extra mini Klaroline al final ;)
1. Chapter 1

Advertencias:1- A.U. (aunque parte de la historia se conecta con la TVD)

2- Elena tiene una personalidad distinta a la de la serie y ha sido educada sabiendo que es la doble y deberá defenderse para sobrevivir.

Rating: +18  
Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la autora L.J. Smith y la CW.

**Prólogo**

Estacionó el camaro azul en la puerta de la mansión, no le gustaba la idea de regresar pero no le quedaba alternativa, se lo debía a Klaus.  
Entró para encontrar la casa vacía, su "sobrino" no estaba, pero era mejor así, no tenía ganas de verlo tampoco. Tiró la chaqueta de cuero por el camino y fue directo a servirse un vaso de Bourbon, cuando sintió la llegada de su amigo.

-**Buenas tardes, estás en tu casa.-** Dijo mordaz ante la falta de modales del recién llegado.

-**¿Si me has oído desde que entré a la propiedad para que quieres que toque la puerta?**- contestó el joven dejándose caer en el sillón.- **¿Nos vamos a tomar algo y comenzamos mañana?**  
-**Kol, tu hermano llegará al pueblo a la noche, no quiero ponerlo de mal humor tan pronto.**- Su acompañante comenzó a reír y un segundo después los dos estaban en el auto.  
-**Este es tú territorio, sorpréndeme con lo mejor de Mistyc Falls.**- Gritó el joven castaño, que como si fuera un adolescente yendo a una fiesta, iba golpeando con un bate los buzones de correspondencia por los que pasaban.- **Esto sería más divertido si aquí no viviera tan poca gente.**- Bufó sentándose.

Damon aparcó en la entrada de una gran casa, dónde todo indicaba que había una sonora fiesta. Esperaba que allí encontraran algo para cada uno.  
El pequeño Mikaelson tenía gustos un tanto peculiares, su fetiche eran las vírgenes y mientras no mintieran al respecto las dejaba vivir, claro que para cuando las dejaba ir ya no lo eran.  
A Damon sin embargo, le gustaban las mujeres, desinhibidas, sexys y bastante alejadas de la imagen inocente y virginal que buscaba Kol. Eso era casi lo único que los diferenciaba, porque aunque físicamente eran muy distintos, sus personalidades no lo eran, sabían ser encantadores y despiadados en igual medida y sobre todas las cosas, eran egoístas y sin corazón. No veían más allá de su deseo o satisfacción inmediata, no se preocupaban por nadie más que por ellos, Klaus y Rebakah, eran impulsivos y simplemente llevaban demasiado tiempo sin dejar salir su humanidad.  
Poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno, el milenario vampiro buscó con la mirada desde la puerta a quien pareciera estar más ebrio, y le hizo una seña para que se acercara.  
-**Hola, trajimos la cerveza. ¿Podemos llevarla a la cocina?**- Preguntó y escuchó como Damon reprimía una risa a su espalda.  
-**Claro, pasen. La cocina está por allá.**-Se giró a señalar mientras seguía hablando a media lengua, pero cuando regresó la vista ya no había nadie frente a él.

Los dos vampiros empezaron a recorrer la casa, siempre siendo concientes de dónde estaba el otro, sabían que en el pueblo había un par de cazadores y debían ser cuidadosos, pero nada les impediría disfrutar de su última noche libre antes de comenzar con su trabajo de niñeras.  
Kol encontró rápidamente lo que buscaba, unos enormes ojos marrones dulces como el chocolate lo miraron desde el otro lado de la pista, y caminó hacia ella lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo de anticipación.  
-**Hola**- le dijo retirando suavemente un mechón de pelo castaño para colocarlo tras su oreja. Y logrando así que ella lo mirara a los ojos.- **No pude evitar ver lo hermosa que eres, haces que todas las demás chicas desaparezcan de la habitación.**  
La chica se sonrojó y eso envió una punzada de deseo por los colmillos que luchaban por salir a jugar, sabiendo que desde el momento en que sus miradas se unieron ella ya no podría huir de él.  
-**¿Cómo te llamas?**- preguntó mientras la guiaba fuera de la casa  
-**Elena Gilbert**.- Respondió ella sin poder evitarlo y sus gestos daban a entender su gran confusión.  
-**Dime Elena, ¿has entregado tu virtud?**  
Ella volvió a sonrojarse y aunque no quería hacerlo respondió sin dudarlo, negando con su cabeza.  
-**Permíteme mostrarte los placeres que la vida guarda para ti.**- Bajó la cabeza hasta cubrir los suaves labios con los suyos y en ese momento sintió la daga cruzar su pecho. Abrió los ojos sintiendo como su cuerpo se secaba lentamente y un joven de cabello castaño, que apenas aparentaba unos 17 años, le sonreía.  
La sonrisa de chico quedó permanente en su rostro cuando se escuchó un crujido y su cuerpo cayó sin vida.

-**¡Jeremy!**- Gritó Elena y fulminó con los ojos a ese hombre de ojos azules que la miraba despectivo.  
-**No hagas tanto drama, sé toda la historia de tú familia, se despertará en un par de horas igual que él.**- Comentó mientras sacaba lentamente la daga del pecho de Kol.  
Tomó un cuerpo con cada brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto.  
-**¿A dónde vas?**- preguntó la chica, con mucha más furia en la voz.  
Damon se giró y la miró con una sonrisa de lado.  
- **No voy, princesa. Vamos.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**-****Hansel y Gretel están acabando con mi paciencia. ¿Por qué no la encerramos hasta que llegue el momento y dejamos este circo?**- Mientras hablaba, tomaba del vaso de AB pos. que se había servido, para terminar de curar su herida más rápido.**  
-****Debes estar oxidado o demasiado distraído si Jeremy llegó a herirte con su juguete.**- Respondió Klaus alzando una ceja divertido.**  
-****¡Estaba durmiendo!**- Se defendió, aunque ambos sabían que no era cierto.**-****Además ser niñera es aburrido, esa niña siempre está de mal humor, el otro planeando como matarme y tu hermano no aparece por la casa desde que despertó.**  
-**No conocía tu faceta de quejoso.**- La mirada de Damon dejó claro que no estaba para bromas.**- ****Si la encierro tendrás que quedarte a vigilarla y será más aburrido. Además eso atraerá atención no deseada.**  
-**Bueno, entonces quiero carta libre para corregir su actitud.** -Una sonrisa de lado anunciaba las intenciones del vampiro y prometía problemas para la aprendiz de cazadora de cabello castaño y su hermano.**  
-****Debe llegar viva a la primera luna llena luego del solsticio de invierno, mientras te asegures de que eso ocurra, todo estará bien. Yo regresaré unos días antes, te dejo a cargo de ella.** –Dejó el vaso de Whisky ya vacío y tomó su chaqueta de la silla.**- ****Son solo tres meses, ¿crees poder sobrevivir un otoño con los Gilbert?**  
-**Vete a buscar tu famosa piedrita y yo me encargo de tu bolsa de sangre y su hermanito.**- Rodó los ojos exageradamente, remarcando lo mucho que detestaba su nuevo trabajo, pero Klaus sólo sonrió y se de eso Damon hizo dos llamadas, una a la única vampira que querría hacerle este favor, la otra a la única bruja que había en el pueblo.**  
****-¡Buffy!**- Llamó desde el salón cuando terminó de hablar, sabiendo que la chica estaba encerrada en su habitación**.-**** ¡Vendrá una amiga a asegurarse que te portas bien mientras yo no estoy, no la hagas enojar si no quieres tener problemas! ¡Ella no es tan paciente y encantadora como yo!**

Una hora después Viky se sentaba a leer una Cosmo en el sofá, mientras Damon iba a ver a Bonnie y Elena buscaba la forma de escabullirse por la ventana, sabiendo que faltaba poco para amanecer y la vampira no podría seguirla.  
Había robado una cuerda de la habitación contigua mientras Damon hablaba con Klaus, por suerte para ella, el hermano pequeño de los Salvatore parecía ser de los que acumulan de todo en su habitación. Acumulaba se corrigió con una sonrisa, recordando que Kat lo había matado un año atrás, cuando llegó al pueblo supuestamente a tener una vida normal y dejar su pasado de asesino psicópata atrás. Para lograr eso el vampiro se había anotado en el instituto, donde se había topado con ella, lo que lo llevó a su prematura muerte, al darse cuanta de que era la doble.  
Elijah había supuesto que sus hermanos nunca volverían a Mistyc Falls, esa era la razón para llevar a la familia de Kat a vivir allí y más tarde casar a Isobel con un Gilbert, asegurarse que su descendencia estuviese a salvo. Pero si un Salvatore sabía de Elena, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Klaus se enterara.  
Elijah quiso obligar a Stefan a irse y olvidarla pero Katherine prefirió matarlo, temiendo que si algo le pasase a Elijah, Stefan recordaría a Elena.  
Katherine, el recuerdo le dio un poco de nostalgia, esperaba que ahora que Klaus finalmente se iba del pueblo su tatara-unmontóndeveces-abuela, regresara a darle una mano. Si bien sabía que la vampiresa había hecho ya más que suficiente por ellos y que Elijah se opondría a que regrese, tenía esperanzas de que lo más parecido a una madre que le quedaba, apareciera a ayudarla en este momento tan complicado.

Finalmente salió de sus recuerdos, con cuidado abrió la ventana y lentamente dejó caer la soga, que había atado a la pata de la gran cama de Damon. Esperaba que aguantara y sino por lo menos le rompería la cama, por obligarla a dormir allí. Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó su rostro recordando lo que había pasado unas horas antes…

_**-Vas a dormir conmigo, estoy cansado de que te pases la noche intentando escapar. Hasta un vampiro necesita un poco de descanso.**- _

_Dijo Damon mientras la arrastraba de la muñeca hacia su habitación.-__ Tu hermano estará en el calabozo, es lo mínimo que merece, por intentar fabricar una estaca con la pata de una mesa de 250 años de antigüedad. _**_  
-_****Ya te dije que si algo le pasa a Jeremy, estoy dispuesta quitarme la vida y arruinar el gran plan de tu jefe.** – _Dijo altiva, cuando él la tiró a la gran cama de cuatro postes que estaba en el centro de la habitación._**_  
-_****Nada le pasará al chico emo, Klaus no es mi jefe y deja de hablar que quiero dormir. **_-Se acostó y la chica lo miró con una sonrisa, pero Damon abrió los ojos de golpe._**_  
-_****Casi lo olvido.**- _Del cajón de su mesita de noche sacó unas esposas y unió su muñeca a la de ella._**_- _****Normalmente no son para dormir, pero servirán. Ahora si, buenas noches princesa.**  
_Elena esperó a que el vampiro se durmiera profundamente y luego sacó de entre la costura de sus jeans un clip de metal que siempre llevaba escondido, con el que abrió su lado de las esposas. Luego con sumo cuidado se arrodilló colocando una pierna de cada lado del torso masculino y tomó los brazos de Damon para subirlos sobre su cabeza y esposarlo a la cama.__  
__Cuando estaba por conseguirlo los ojos celestes se abrieron y una sonrisa de lado le dijo que el vampiro llevaba rato despierto._**_  
-_****¿Qué tratas de hacer conmigo? Si quieres sexo para dormir mas relajada, sólo debías pedirlo.**-_ Con un rápido movimiento hizo que Elena quedara acostada de espaldas en la cama y él sobre ella. __  
La joven lo tomó del rostro y lo besó, sorprendiéndolo completamente hasta que un segundo después sintió la flecha que se clavaba en su espalda, pasando a muy pocos centímetros de su corazón.  
__Se levantó y esquivó la segunda flecha, ganando fuerza y velocidad por la ira que lo recorría. De reojo miró la mano del chico y vio que no llevaba su anillo, así que en lugar de quebrar su cuello como pensaba en principio, se colocó a su espalda, y haciéndole una llave de judo, lo dejó inconsciente. En ese momento divisó a Elena que había sacado la flecha que estaba incrustada en la pared y venía hacia él, rodó lo ojos y cuando la chica alcanzó su posición la tomó de la muñeca, haciendo que soltara la flecha y le llevó el brazo a la espalda, acercándola hasta dejarla pegada contra su pecho. Tomó su otra mano juntándole los brazos en la espalda, para que quedara inmovilizada y comenzó a bajar la cabeza lentamente, con su mirada fija en la de ella. Elena se arqueó soportando el dolor, para mantener la distancia entre sus rostros, sin bajar la vista, demostrándole que no le tenía miedo._

_-**Realmente eres exasperante.**-__Ladeó la cabeza y apoyó la nariz en su cuello.****__- **Pero apuesto que también eres deliciosa.**- __Dejó salir los colmillos y pellizcó levemente la piel con ellos, tan delicadamente que ni siquiera le dejó una marca, pero hizo que el corazón de la chica se acelerara._

_Elena sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su espina y no pudo evitar cerrar lo ojos ante lo seductor de su tono y las sensaciones que la recorrieron con su toque._**_  
-_****¿Que diablos pasa aquí?**- _Preguntó Zach entrando a la habitación con Klaus y rompiendo la burbuja que los había envuelto._**_  
-_****Nada, alguien soltó al Van Helsing de tercera este y vino a rescatar a la princesa de la torre.**- _Damon liberó las manos de la chica y agachándose la cargó al hombro para llevarla hasta la cama. Un quejido salió de su boca cuando la bajó y recordó la flecha en su espalda._**_  
-¿Te importa?-_**_ Preguntó al hibrido, señalándose la espalda. _**_  
-_****Esto me trae recuerdos de un tiempo mejor.**- _Comentó Klaus refiriéndose a su visita a Norteamérica en 1880._**_  
-_****Esa vez me quitaste un tomahawk, no una flecha.**  
  
Un ruido en la escalera sacó a Elena de su recuerdo. Un minuto después Jeremy asomaba la cabeza por la puerta.**  
-****Siguen cayendo.**- comentó divertido.**- Está amaneciendo, debemos irnos.  
**  
-**Recuperé mi anillo pero no me servirá si me rompo el cuello por bajar esa cuerda**.- Hizo una mueca de disgusto.- **Te ayudaré a bajar y buscaré otra forma de salir**.  
La joven trató de pasar el pie al otro lado de la ventana pero no pudo, lo intentó de nuevo y sintió una pequeña corriente recorrer su pantorrilla. Al tercer intento un dolor insoportable le paralizó la pierna y la chica cayó en los brazos de su hermano.  
**-No sé que han hecho, pero no puedo salir.**

**-Parece que el hechizo está listo.**- Comentó Viky desde la puerta.- **Ya que no tendré que preocuparme más por ustedes, voy a darme un baño y a dormir.**- Observó como Jeremy seguía sus manos al desabotonar su blusa y le sonrió.-** Si quieres, la tina es suficientemente grande para ambos.**- Riendo se perdió en el baño, mientras Jeremy sonreía y Elena bufaba exasperada, sabiendo la debilidad de su hermano por la chica, desde que la conoció meses atrás.

Cuando unos minutos después escuchó a Damon llegar a la casa, corrió a la planta baja roja de rabia.  
-**¿Qué has hecho?**- Preguntó medio empujándolo al llegar a él.  
**-Sólo conseguir mis merecidas horas de sueño.**- Respondió sonriendo y rodeándola para ir a servirse un vaso de Bourbon.  
**-¡Estoy encerrada en esta casa!**-Grito furiosa.  
**-No exactamente. Me he puesto un poco más creativo con mi pedido. Estás encerrada en esta casa o tienes que permanecer a menos de 5 metros de mí.**  
**-¿Qué? ¿Estoy atada a ti?**  
**-Si quieres salir de esta casa sí. Es tu decisión princesa.**- Finalizó con un guiño, que terminó con los nervios de la chica.  
**-Voy a matarte.**- Seguramente si las miradas fueran estacas él ya sería cenizas.  
**-Si lo haces tendrás que cargar mi cuerpo a todos lados, o quedarte aquí para siempre, el hechizo no se deshará hasta que yo lo quiera.**- Giró el líquido de su vaso y la miró por sobre el borde mientras bebía.  
**-¿Y Jeremy?**  
**-¿Qué pasa con él?**  
**-¿Puede salir?**  
**-Puede irse pero dudo que quiera dejarte aquí, sola, conmigo.**- La pausa que hizo entre cada palabra le dio un tono de promesa y amenaza, que erizó la piel de la joven. Casi tanto como el verlo acercarse lentamente con sus hermosos ojos celestes sumergidos en los de ella.  
Lo que ella no esperaba es que siguiera hacia la escalera con una sonrisa.  
**-Voy a dormir.**  
**-Viky está en tu cama.**  
**-Entonces dormiré en la tuya, después de todo ahora debemos acostumbrarnos a estar siempre juntos.**-

**-Parece que hoy nos toca ir a clases.**  
**-Pero no tengo ni siquiera un lápiz. No me has traído más que una muda de ropa.**- La postura de la chica, con lo brazos cruzados en el pecho y el ceño fruncido, además de un semi puchero en sus labios, hizo que Damon la viera como una niña haciendo un berrinche.  
**-Entonces vamos a tu casa, traeremos ropa y tus materiales de estudio, así mañana retomaras tus clases.**

Sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar para salir de la casa, pero no escuchó los pasos de la chica.  
**-Perfecto yo traeré tus cosas, pero como soy muy antiguo sólo traeré vestidos y como también soy distraído, tal vez olvide la ropa interior.- **  
Le sonrió desde el auto, moviendo las cejas insinuante, ante su nueva ocurrencia.  
**-¡Espera!-** gritó Elena desde la puerta.-** Iré contigo.**- Dudó antes de dar el paso recordando el fuerte dolor en su pierna.  
-**Está bien, puedes salir solo tienes que correr hasta aquí.**  
Cuando la chica se sentó a su lado se colocó las gafas y arrancó el coche.  
-**Un detalle, si estás a más de 5 metros de mí por más de 2 segundos, sentirás un gran dolor y quedarás inconsciente, hasta que vuelvas a estar en el radio correspondiente.**

La chica no le habló en todo el viaje, no podía creer que todo su entrenamiento no le sirviera de nada, Katherine y Elijah los habían preparado para esto, para enfrentare a los vampiros que algún día vendrían por ella. Habían entrenado sus mentes tanto como sus cuerpos, les habían enseñado a resistir la compulsión y a evitar que se metieran en sus sueños.  
Los adiestraron en el uso de las estacas y de la ballesta, les enseñaron a abrir cerraduras y les dieron 3 dagas de plata para dejar fuera de combate a los originales. Además Jer tenía el anillo de su abuelo y eso le daba protección extra contra lo supernatural.  
Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso aquí estaba, completamente a merced de Damon Salvatore.  
**-Katherine me habló de ti, ¿sabes?**- Comentó ella mientras comenzaba a recoger su ropa.-** Sé que la conociste hace 500 años antes de que se convirtiera y que la ayudaste a escapar con Elijah.**  
**-No digas disparates, yo no la ayudé, ese fue Trevor. Yo jamás traicionaría a Klaus así**.- Hablaba tratando de mantener su tono relajado para quitarle importancia a sus palabras, pero Elena sabía la verdad.  
La chica iba a contestarle algo cuando lo vio tensarse. Un segundo después vio como sus ojos se volvieron rojos, con pequeñas venas que los rodeaban y sus colmillos se extendieron completamente.  
El corazón de la chica corría a gran velocidad, pero el miedo le duró solo un instante, porque una fascinación inconsciente lo opacó rápidamente y sin poder contenerse extendió una mano para tocar con la punta de su dedo uno de los blancos y afilados dientes.

**-Hay 3 vampiros acercándose a la casa, son jóvenes y débiles comparados conmigo, pero estoy seguro que no vienen por mi.**- Dijo distrayéndola. Se acercó a la ventana y divisó a un joven moreno en la linde del bosque.- **Si salgo de la casa te desmayarás y no podrás defenderte.**  
**-Ahora sabes cuan brillante fue tu plan.**- Comentó cínica pero él la ignoró.  
-**Saldremos, te mantendrás pegada a mí y yo me encargaré de ellos. Ese es el más fuerte por eso llegó primero, necesito que ataque antes de que lleguen los otros dos.**  
Tomó a la chica entre sus brazos y salió de la casa con toda la velocidad de la que fue capaz. Cuando ambos estuvieron parados en el medio de la calle la agarró de la cabeza, dejando su cuello descubierto.  
**-No te resistas y no te dolerá.**- Con delicadeza hundió los colmillos en la suave piel y sintió rápidamente el dulce sabor de Elena en su boca.  
Ella soltó un pequeño quejido, pero luego de la sorpresa inicial se relajó y aunque jamás lo reconocería, no le desagradó la sensación. Pero él no planeaba alimentarse de ella sino atraer al otro vampiro, así que la soltó rápidamente.  
**-Esto hará que ataq…**- No terminó la frase porque el vampiro moreno ya estaba a su lado, dominado por el olor de la sangre de Elena. Ella sólo pestañeó y se encontró conque Damon sostenía el chorreante corazón del vampiro muerto, y tras él había otros dos vampiros.  
**-¡Damon!**

* * *

_Esta historia anda rondando en mi cabeza, y se me cruza cada vez que me siento a escribir. No quería empezarla hasta no terminar con Por Ella pero fue inevitable._

_Espero les guste y les interese, un par de veces por semana iré actualizando ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Los dos vampiros eran jóvenes, tal vez llevaban sólo algunas semanas convertidos, y no eran capaces de dominar completamente la sed. Si bien podrían haber atacado a Damon y tal vez lo hubiesen herido, lo ignoraron completamente ante el aroma de la sangre que bajaba por el cuello de Elena, y ese fue su error. La chica apenas tuvo tiempo de gritar cuando ambos caían a sus pies.  
-**Quien los convirtió debía estar muy aburrido, realmente no eligió muy bien.**- Comentó el vampiro mientras se agachaba a revisarles los bolsillos, quitándole las carteras y aprovechando a limpiarse un poco las manos con la chaqueta de uno de ellos.- **Aunque puede ser que la orden de matarte se la dieron a éste y él convirtió a estos dos para no hacer el trabajo solo.**-Mientras seguía hablando encontró sus amuletos para el sol y se los quitó, viéndolos convertirse en polvo rápidamente.-** Me pregunto que bruja está metida en esto.**- Dijo revisando los amuletos.- **Lo que si es seguro, es que ya no puedo decir que soy el presidente de tu club de fans, quien los envió te estima tanto como yo.**- Bromeo con una sonrisa mientras abría el maletero del coche y tiraba dentro todo lo que les había quitado antes de volver a cerrarlo.  
Se giró a ver a la chica y la encontró observando las manchas de sangre en el suelo.  
-**No te preocupes, mataré un par de animales del bosque y les pasaré un par de veces el coche, parecerá que la sangre es de cuando los atropellaron. **  
-**No se supone que esto fuera así-** Elena caminaba en círculos y negaba con la cabeza.- **Klaus necesita mi sangre para romper la maldición y liberar su lado de hombre lobo. La primera luna llena luego del solsticio él preparará un sacrificio, pero me necesita viva hasta ese día por eso mi única preocupación era mantenerme alejada de él.**- Se paró mirando la luna, estaba casi llena, como la vería por última vez en poco menos de tres meses.  
Damon se paró junto a ella y le dio una palmada en el trasero para sacarla de su ensoñación. -**Parece que no sabes toda la historia. Si eres buena tal vez te la cuente.**- Su sonrisa de lado y su tono sugerente no dejaban dudas de a qué se refería con ser buena.  
-**En tus sueños, vampiro.**- Respondió comenzando a caminar hacia la casa y deteniéndose cuando sintió el cosquilleo que anunciaba que estaba en el límite de su distancia permitida.  
-**O en los tuyos, princesa.**- Susurró en su oído llegando hasta ella instantáneamente.

Una hora después llegaban a la mansión, les tomó más tiempo de lo que pensaban disfrazar lo sucedido, ya que la vecina de junto había estado mirando por la ventana y Damon tuvo que borrarle la memoria. Cuando llegó la patrulla la anciana no recordaba haberlos llamado y en la calle sólo se veían los restos de un par de conejos que no sabían cruzar de vereda.

Para ese momento ambos estaban agotados, subieron directamente a acostarse y Damon encontró a los tórtolos durmiendo en su cama. En otro caso los habría corrido o se hubiese acostado en medio esperando que despertaran y lo vieran allí, pero no estaba de humor así que prefirió dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes que no estaba en uso. Primero pasó por el armario de blancos y sacó lo que necesitaba, luego colocó sábanas en la cama y se fue a dar una ducha, salió cubierto con una toalla y se acostó así.  
Estaba por dormirse cuando le llegó el aroma de la sangre de Elena, la chica pasó frente a su puerta y el vampiro percibió el olor de su shampoo, del jabón de ducha pero más que nada, el dulce de la sangre que había probado unas horas antes.  
No se equivocaba cuando dijo que debía ser deliciosa, su sabor era único y embriagante. Y aunque no lo reconociera no podía esperar la oportunidad de volver a degustarla, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, no volvería a hacerlo. Decidió bajar a buscar una bolsa de sangre, el aroma y los recuerdos habían despertado su sed.

Luego de la ducha Elena pensaba descansar un rato, pero su estómago le recordó las horas que llevaba sin comer nada. Recogió su cabello en una cola, se puso unos shorts de jean, una blusa de la que prendió un par de botones y luego la anudó en el vientre, y bajó a prepararse algo. Estaba poniendo a tostar algo de pan para sus huevos revueltos cuando lo vio bajar.  
Sus pies descalzos daban pequeños saltos bajando la escalera, una gran toalla blanca cubría casi por completo sus piernas, pero estaba enganchada tan baja en sus caderas, que dejaba al descubierto la parte superior del triangulo que guiaba a su masculinidad, y en él la sensual línea de bello negro que se perdía bajo la tela. Luego aparecieron a su vista su abdomen firme y levemente marcado, y su pecho musculoso. Un segundo después de recorrer su cuello decorado con algunas gotitas de agua y su mandíbula perfecta y masculina, la sonrisa burlona que decoraba sus labios le urgió a subir la vista a los ojos celestes que brillaban divertidos.  
-**¿Quieres que vuelva a bajar, un poco más despacio? Aunque quizás prefieres salvar esas tostadas a medio quemar.**- Su tono y su rostro engreído, la hicieron odiar su momento de debilidad.  
-**Estaba fantaseando con la idea de que te cayeras y te desnucaras.**  
-**¿Para poder espiar bajo la toalla? No es necesario, si me lo pides me la quito. **  
La joven soltó una queja de desagrado y se giró a sacar el pan, que no estaba para nada quemado.  
-**Eres insoportable, engreído, cínico, arrogante…**  
**-Irresistible…**- Habló tan cerca de su oído que su aliento acarició su piel y ella se erizó.  
-**Sin dudas, para eso es la compulsión, ¿no? Para que nadie se resista a darte lo que quieres**.- Su voz cargada de desdén, marcando cuan bajo pensaba de él.  
-**Jamás necesité usar compulsión para meter a una chica en mi cama, aunque si la he usado para que se vayan.**- El vampiro no se movió ni un centímetro, y cuando hablaba ella seguía sintiendo su aliento, pero también sentía el rose de su piel desnuda y ligeramente húmeda, contra la parte descubierta de su espalda cuando respiraba.- **O para que olviden cuando me alimento de ellas.**  
Esa frase le recordó lo sucedido en su casa.

-**¿Quieres hacerme olvidar, para no tener problemas con Klaus?** – Se giró para mirarlo a los ojos, ella sabía que podía resistir la compulsión, pero quería saber si él era capaz de usarla con ella.  
Si lo pensaba era lógico que lo hiciera, era solamente la doble, él la cuidaba para que Klaus la usara en el sacrificio, nada más. Sin embargo ella quería creer que él no lo haría, que no la obligaría a olvidar.  
Damon la miró a los ojos, dudando por un momento si hacerlo o no, el celeste y el marrón fundiéndose, conectándolos de una extraña manera. La intensidad de sus miradas, enmarcaba el desafío en lo ojos de chocolate y la tormenta en el mar azul. Un mar que sin saber muy bien porqué, ella pensó que debía navegar, que escondía en sus profundidades muchas cosas que necesitaban ser halladas y que era indudablemente una de las cosas más hermosas que jamás había visto. Hasta que notó como sus pupilas se dilataban, como el negro le ganaba espacio al celeste, como el vampiro se sobreponía al humano.

-**Vas a olvidar lo que ocurrió esta tarde, sólo sabrás que fuimos a buscar tus cosas y regresamos a la mansión, tomarás de mi sangre para curar esa herida y luego no recordaras nada de lo ocurrido aquí.**  
El vampiro mordió su propia muñeca y la llevó a la boca de la joven, que no se opuso a beber.  
El sabor del espeso líquido que llenaba su boca no era tan desagradable como ella había imaginado, además de que la hizo sentir llena de energía, de fuerza y sanó sus heridas en pocos segundos. Cuando ella pestañeo el desapareció de su vista, dejándola sola en la cocina con una sensación de vacío, pero sin haber olvidado nada de lo ocurrido.  
Durante toda su vida había convivido en mayor o menor medida con vampiros, creía saber todo de ellos y estaba segura, que sacando a Kat y Elijah, todos eran despreciables monstruos sin corazón. Sin embargo encontraba a Damon intrigante, cuando vio su verdadero rostro, no le pareció un monstruo sino simplemente una criatura increíblemente poderosa y fascinante. Y cuando se perdía en sus ojos recordaba las palabras de Kat,  
_Su gran error fue amar demasiado a quien no se lo merecía._

-**¿Qué haces hermanita?**- Jeremy la sacó de sus pensamientos y se giró a encararlo completamente enfadada por lo que había pasado unas horas antes.  
-**¿Yo? ¿Qué haces tú?**- Primero pensó en bajar la voz, pero no tenía sentido, los vampiros oirían todo de igual forma- **Esa ya no es Viky, hace casi un año que dejó de serlo, es un vampiro ahora. Deberías clavarle una estaca de madera no acostarte con ella.**  
-**No sabes de lo que hablas.**  
-**Nos han entrenado como cazadores Jer, ¿para qué te crees que lo hicieron?**- Estaba cada vez más enfadada, ¿cómo podía seguir teniendo sentimientos por ella? Ningún humano en sus cabales podía amar a un vampiro, era como un antílope enamorado de un león.  
-**Lo hicieron para que Klaus no te atrapara y te usara en su sacrificio. Todo lo demás son las ideas que tus amigos pusieron en tú cabeza. Nos entrenaron vampiros Elena. ¿De verdad crees que fue para que nos dedicáramos a matar a los de su especie?**  
-**Nos enseñaron a cazar para sobrevivir, Jer. Nos dieron destreza y conocimientos para que no nos convirtiéramos en una cena. Y no metas a Mer y Ric en esto.**  
-**Viky no es un peligro para mí, nunca lo ha sido. Jamás se ha alimentado de mí, ni ha tratado de obligarme, ni nada. Incluso se alejó de mí cuando la transformaron hasta que pudo controlarse, solo la veo cada tanto y dedico el resto de mi vida a tratar de mantenerte a salvo. ¿Por qué no puedes entender lo que tengo con ella?**- Elena vio a la aludida parada en la escalera y su cara se tensó, su hermano se giró a ver que miraba y se encontró con el dolor en el rostro de la vampira.  
-**Sólo quiero decir algo, jamás dañaría a Jer. No espero que lo entiendas pero él,**-señaló al chico que la contemplaba intensamente, pero no quitó su mirada de la de Elena, quería que ella viera en sus ojos la sinceridad de sus palabras,- **es lo que mantiene viva a la persona que una vez fui. Necesité convertirme para saber cuan importante es para mí, como humana me negaba a lo que sentía pero como vampira es imposible ignorar lo que sientes.**  
Sin dar tiempo a que nadie respondiera nada desapareció hacia el sótano.

El resto del día Elena lo pasó encerrada en su habitación, escuchando música con el volumen tan alto, que para los vampiros era como estar en un recital. En cuanto oscureció, Jeremy fue hasta la casa Gilbert a buscar ropa y otras cosas personales y Viky lo acompañó, lo que dejó a Damon sin la posibilidad de salir esa noche.  
Cuando el aburrimiento hizo que se esfumara la poca paciencia que le quedaba, Damon salió y arrancó el cable de la energía eléctrica del poste frente a la casa. Volvió a entrar sonriendo, disfrutando del silencio, que le duró bien poco porque un minuto después escuchaba el torrente de insultos que salían de la boca de Elena, al bajar la escalera alumbrándose con su teléfono celular.  
-**¿Qué rayos pasa ahora? ¿Es mucho pedir tener una noche tranquila en esta maldita casa?**  
-**Lo siento, no sé que pudo pasar.**- Zach bajaba tras ella con una linterna encendida.- **Voy a chequear la caja de fusibles.**  
-**No es necesario, digamos que es mi forma de ahorrar energía. Repentinamente sentí la necesidad de luchar contra el calentamiento global**.- Comentó Damon mientras se servia un Bourbon, ante la mirada incrédula de su "sobrino".  
-**Eres un idiota.**-Le soltó Elena.  
-**Tengo trabajo pendiente, me voy a un motel. Regresaré cuando se te pase el ataque ecologista, genio.**-Suspirando sonoramente volvió a su habitación.  
Elena le dio una última mirada reprobatoria al vampiro y subió tras Zach.  
Silbando salió, encendió el generador portátil, lo cubrió porque estaba por comenzar a llover y llevo la extensión para conectar los refrigeradores. Satisfecho con la casa en silencio y a oscuras subió a dormir.

Estaba segura que Damon hacía todo eso sólo para molestarla. Para una vez que la noche parecía casi normal, llega él y arruina todo, como siempre. Sacó los cuadernos que tenía desparramados por su cama, guardó su diario bajo la cama y se alistó para dormirse. A lo lejos escuchó un zumbido de motor y más allá el inicio de una tormenta. Lo que le faltaba, tormenta y apagón mientras estaba sola encerrada con un vampiro de 500 años, no es que fuera miedosa pero no era la mejor situación.  
Los minutos pasaban y el sueño no llegaba, su mente repasó primero cientos de películas de terror de la chica encerrada en una casa sin luz durante una tormenta. Luego cada película de vampiros que había visto, antes de la era Twiligth obviamente. El pensar en eso la llevo a recordar lo que había vivido en la tarde.  
Damon los había matado con tanta rapidez, con tanta facilidad, ¿cuan fácil sería para él acabar con ella?  
Entonces recordó como había cambiado el perfecto rostro del joven cuando estaban en su habitación, como sus hermosos ojos celestes habían sido rodeados por el rojo sangre, las venas que aparecieron enmarcando su cara, y los dientes blancos y afilados. Estaba segura de que si hubiese presionado sólo un poco con su dedo, le habrían rasgado la piel. ¿Qué sentiría él en ese momento?  
Estaba segura de que Damon había sentido perfectamente la caricia de su dedo en su colmillo. Esos dientes debían ser extremadamente sensibles, recordó con la delicadeza que los pasó por su piel, sensual y amenazante la noche anterior. E inevitablemente pensó en como los sintió penetrar en su cuello esa mañana.  
Cerró los ojos y le pareció sentir nuevamente la tibieza de su boca en su cuello. Como lentamente y por sólo unos segundos esa boca había succionado contra su piel y la punta de su lengua la había acariciado, haciendo que cosquillas de placer la recorrieran. Era incomprensible, pero parecía que el dolor que sintió en el primer instante sólo había logrado aumentar el placer que sintió luego, con esos recuerdos se quedó dormida.

Sintió la cama moverse bajo el peso de alguien que se subió a ella y eso la despertó.  
-**Necesito tu sabor una vez más, nada más. Sólo eso quiero.**  
Sin decir más se recostó sobre ella, colocando un brazo a cada lado de su cuerpo y sus piernas entre las de ella, dejando su peso parcialmente apoyado sobre sus codos y presionando suavemente con la mitad baja de su cuerpo contra ella, para dejarla pegada a la cama.  
Corrió con dos dedos el pelo que le cubría el cuello para dejarlo libre. Pasó su nariz por la delicada piel, sintiendo su aroma, luego acarició con sus labios el lugar donde la sangre pulsaba llamándolo y lo humedeció con la punta de su lengua, anticipándose a su sabor.  
Elena quería gritar, o empujarlo, forcejear de alguna manera, pero las sensaciones que la recorrían la dejaban totalmente desconcertada. Sintió el roce de los dientes y una corriente eléctrica la recorrió. Cerró los ojos rindiéndose a lo que su cuerpo quería, deseando que la tomara y pudo apreciar cada centímetro del cuerpo del vampiro pegado al de ella. Su respiración se aceleró por su deseo, estaba viviendo la experiencia más sensual de su vida y cuando los colmillos entraron en su carne para reclamar la sangre que ella con gusto le daba, un sonoro gemido de placer dejó sus labios.

-**¿Estás bien?**- la sacudió de nuevo, porque oía que su corazón cada vez se aceleraba más y su respiración se entrecortaba.-**Elena, despierta.**  
Luego de un gemido de inconfundible placer la chica abrió los ojos.  
-**Yo preocupado por ti y tú estabas teniendo un sueño caliente conmigo.**- Comentó con una sonrisa presumida, sin saber en ese momento cuanto había acertado.  
La chica le cruzó la cara de una bofetada.- **¿Cómo te atreves a meterte así en mis sueños? ¿Qué más pensabas hacerme?**- Él la miró completamente sorprendido, en ese momento recordó que se suponía que los vampiros no podían entrar en su sueño, para eso era la verbena que estaba cocida entre las costuras de cada una de sus ropas de dormir. Su rostro cambió y Damon lo notó enseguida, la sonrisa el vampiro se hizo más marcada y se humedeció los labios antes de hablar.  
-**Así que realmente estabas teniendo un sueño caliente conmigo, princesa.**- Comenzó a acercarse milímetro a milímetro, sin apartar la mirada de la de ella.-**Lo bueno de que hayas despertado es que ahora podemos hacerlos realidad.**

* * *

_Gracias por leer ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Este capi es un poco más cortito pero espero que les guste ;)_

**Capitulo 3**

La pálida luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, iluminaba perfectamente el rostro que tenía delante y Elena cerró los ojos, no quería seguir perdiéndose en el celeste de esa mirada que comenzaba a desarmarla. Podía sentir el aliento de Damon acariciándola y cuando él se detuvo tal vez sólo una hoja de papel podría pasar entre sus bocas. Dejó de sentirlo y abrió los ojos, estaba sola en la habitación, confundida se sentó en la cama y miró en todas direcciones pero la mayor parte de la habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad absoluta. Luego se concentró en los sonidos y suspiró, debería estar feliz de que aunque tuvo la oportunidad el vampiro no le hizo nada, sin embargo estaba como… un poquito decepcionada.  
Las sensaciones que tuvo en su sueño eran algo que nunca antes había probado y le gustaban. La sensualidad, el peligro, el deseo.  
Sacudió la cabeza y se recostó nuevamente mirando el techo. Le costó un rato dormirse, pero finalmente una media hora después de que Damon la dejara, su cuerpo dejó de vibrar y se quedó dormida.

El vampiro salió de entre las sombras y camino hasta pararse junto a ella. No entendía que le había ocurrido, pero cuando se perdió en los ojos de Elena se encontró con un incontrolable deseo de besarla, de sostenerla entre sus brazos y sentir su calor, de hacerla suya lenta y delicadamente. Deseos que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo, deseos más propios de un humano que de un vampiro, deseos que no eran propios de Damon Salvatore. Y a los que hubiera cedido si ella no cerraba los parpados y cortaba el embrujo.  
Quitó un mechón de cabello de su rostro y acarició su mejilla, era tan parecida a Katherina y a la vez tan distinta. Podía ver el fuego en ella, pero también la dulzura que tanto se esforzaba por ocultar. No podía negar que era hermosa y que su postura desafiante lo atraía más que alejarlo, además de que su sangre era un néctar que no olvidaría fácilmente, pero era la doble y no se permitiría verla como algo más que una pieza del sacrificio.  
La joven suspiró dormida y él se fue para no despertarla.

Ya en su habitación, se acostó mirando el techo y los recuerdos comenzaron a llenar su cabeza.  
_Habían pasado poco más de 10 años desde que Klaus lo había convertido, estaba viviendo con los Mikaelson mientras Stefan se había ido con su nueva amiga a una especie de desintoxicación luego de arrasar una villa entera.  
Klaus había logrado encontrar a la doble, una hermosa joven de cabellos color chocolate y ojos dulces. Lo más interesante de ella era su forma de ser, era inteligente, audaz, autosuficiente, y completamente distinta a la mayoría de las mujeres de la época. Su familia la había apartado por ser madre soltera, pero ella no se había dejado vencer por nada ni por nadie. Según Elijah no sólo se parecía a Tatia físicamente, tenía el mismo fuego, ese que era capaz de dar calor a quien amaba y de convertir en cenizas a quien odiaba.  
Damon no estaba a cargo de cuidarla como lo estaba ahora con Elena, pero solía encontrarla en sus paseos por el jardín, charlar un rato con ella antes de la cena y observarla desde su ventana cuando salía a pasear sola. Por eso fue que pudo ver algo que Klaus no notó, como Elijah y Katherine se fueron enamorando día a día durante los meses que esperaron el solsticio. Ella se iluminaba cuando lo veía y él parecía un adolescente cuando estaba a su lado. Al principio pensó que eran los recuerdos de Tatia, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que el original realmente se había enamorado de ella. Finalmente una semana antes del día del sacrificio fue a hablar con él.  
-__**¿Qué haréis al llegar la luna llena?**__- Preguntó señalando a la joven que estaba sentada en una banca del jardín.  
-__**Katherina dará su vida para liberar a mi hermano de la maldición.**__- Elijah trataba de sonar calmado pero no lo lograba.  
-__**¿Vais a convertirle?**__  
-__**No puedo hacer eso, hacerla inmortal para que vea morir a quienes ama. Para que observe al mundo cambiar mientras nada parece tocarle, mientras ella está completamente sola.**__- Bajó la mirada.  
-__**¿Le habéis dicho que le amas?**__- sabía la respuesta, dudaba que Elijah se lo hubiese reconocido a si mismo, mucho menos a ella.  
-__**No. Ella se encuentra aquí para un propósito, nada puede cambiar eso.**_

Lo dejó sólo y salió al jardín. Katherina estaba con Trevor, el vampiro que debía cuidarla y vigilarla. Mientras se acercaba escuchó el final de la conversación.  
-

_**… durante la primera luna llena luego del solsticio.**__  
Estaba hablando del ritual, Katherina se giró y vio a Damon acercarse, luego levantó la vista y la fijó en la ventana de Elijah, donde el original estaba parado mirándola.  
-__**¿Lord Elijah sabe esto?**__- preguntó mirando directamente a la ventana.  
-__**Sí Milady.**__  
Cuando Trevor respondió Damon podría jurar que escuchó el corazón de la chica romperse y la vio dejarse caer al suelo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.  
Nadie esperaba lo que haría después, sacó una pequeña daga de entre sus ropas y se la clavó en el pecho. Trevor rápidamente mordió su propia muñeca y forzó a la joven a beber de su sangre.  
-__**Llevadla dentro.**__- La voz de Elijah que había llegado instantáneamente al verla herirse, sonaba autoritaria pero llena de dolor.  
-__**No os quiero cerca de mí.**__- Katherina apenas tenía fuerza para hablar pero ese susurro y lo gélido de su mirada, habían herido al original más que una estaca de roble blanco._

Esa noche Damon fue a verla a su habitación.  
-

_**¿Se encuentra mejor Lady…?**__- ella lo hizo callar con un gesto.  
-__**No entiendo como podéis pretender que os importo.**__- Había mucha mas decepción que ira en su voz.  
-__**No es eso, Lord Klaus os necesita viva y humana para la luna llena.**__-Se las arregló para sonar frío y distante.-__** Si algo ocurriese mientras tenéis sangre de vampiro en vuestro cuerpo, os transformarías en uno y no se podría realizar el sacrificio. Por eso es mi deber ver que os encuentres en perfecto estado para su regreso.**__  
-__**Me encuentro perfectamente, gracias.**__- Reprimió en sus palabras y en sus gestos sus emociones, pero la delató el brillo en sus ojos.  
Él ya dejaba la habitación cuando la escuchó llamarlo.  
-__**Lord Damon.**__- Él se giró a mirarla con la mano aún en la puerta.-__** ¿Sería tan amable de enviar a una doncella? **__  
-__**Enseguida Milady.**__- Sabía exactamente lo que Katherina planeaba así que, luego de enviar a la doncella, se quedó cerca para poder oír todo lo que ocurría. Se aseguró de mandar a una que supiera exactamente lo que Kat debía hacer y la obligó a que ayudase en el proceso y luego olvidara todo.  
Cuando la doncella entró a la habitación escuchó una corta conversación, Kat le contó lo que estaba pasando y le dijo que la única forma de salvarse era quitarse la vida. La doncella salió y regresó con una soga, unos minutos después Damon escuchó el inconfundible sonido de un cuello que se rompía y un grito ahogado. Un par de horas pasaron hasta que volvió a oír la voz de Katherina.  
-__**No siento cambio alguno.**__- Dijo disgustada.- __**No podré huir de Lord Klaus si no tengo la fuerza y la velocidad de un vampiro.**__  
-__**Creo que debe alimentarse como ellos Milady.**__  
Fuera de la habitación el vampiro se había ido acercando para entrar si las cosas se salían de control, y pudo sentir el aroma de la sangre.  
-__**¿No temes que te haga daño? **__  
-__**Sólo necesita un poco, le ruego que no se deje llevar Milady, tengo a mis hijos esperando en casa.**__- Damon estaba seguro que con esa frase Kat lograría controlarse para dejarla con vida, pero por si acaso, decidió hacer notar su presencia unos segundos después de que escuchó el pequeño gemido de dolor de la joven doncella.  
Llegó a la puerta y llamó suavemente, escuchando al otro lado algo que se rompía.  
-__**Lady Katherina, ¿puedo pasar?**__  
Abrió la puerta y encontró a Katherina acostada, mientras la doncella estaba recogiendo un jarrón quebrado del suelo. Notó sangre en su muñeca y la miró interrogante.  
-__**Me he cortado con un trozo del jarrón…  
**__-__**Ve a lavarte, yo me encargaré de eso.**__  
-__**Gracias Milord.**__- Sin más la chica dejó la habitación y unos minutos después olvidó todo lo ocurrido.  
-__**¿Milady ha recibido la cena?**__  
-__**No deseo nada más que descansar. Agradezco vuestra preocupación Milord pero no es necesaria.-**__ La vio tragar saliva y mirar sobre él, Damon había visto la soga al momento de entrar pero hizo de cuenta que no la notó.  
-__**No os molesto más. Buenas noches Milady.**__  
Cuando el sol salió ya no había rastros de Katherina o de Trevor, y ese fue también el último día que vio a Elijah._

-**¡Damon!**- el grito de Kol desde la planta baja lo trajo al día de hoy.-**Traje algo para ti.**- El tono juguetón del pequeño Mikaelson se correspondía con las risitas de las chicas que se escuchaban de fondo.  
Lo dudó un segundo y decidió bajar, necesitaba la distracción, debía recordar que, como Klaus decía siempre, para sobrevivir hay que apagar el interruptor, porque el amor es la más grande debilidad de un vampiro.

El grito de Kol la despertó, luego del portazo del cuarto de Damon, salió de la habitación con cuidado y se asomó a la escalera, junto a la chimenea iluminados por candelabros que hacían parecer la casa sacada de una historia de terror, los vio en su verdadera naturaleza. Kol tenía a una joven que tal vez acababa de cumplir su mayoría de edad, la sostenía por la espalda, con una mano abrazándola por la cintura y la otra recreándose con sus pechos. Lo vio lamer el cuello de la chica y cuando ella gimió, la oscuridad del alma del original llegó a su rostro, sus colmillos se incrustaron en la piel blanca sin contemplaciones y un pequeño grito escapó de la garganta que le ofrecía su sangre.  
**-Eres deliciosa.**- La voz de Damon la hizo buscarle y lo encontró en el sofá, una joven de cabello castaño estaba sentada en su regazo y gemía mientras una de las manos del vampiro se perdía bajo su falda, a la vez que él se alimentaba de una de sus muñecas.  
Meredith tenía razón, no importa lo que quieran ser o parecer, el humano debe morir para que nazca el vampiro y algo que muere deja de existir para siempre.  
Regresó sobre sus pasos, maldiciendo a su inconsciente que había plantado la curiosidad y el deseo en ella, maldiciendo a Katherine por contarle historias de un Damon Salvatore que no existía y maldiciendo su suerte por haber nacido como la doble de Tatia, y estar atada a la suerte de las Petrovas, enamorarse de hombres que las llevaban a la muerte. Pero no, ella no sería como la original, ni tampoco como la primera copia, ella lograría esquivar su destino.  
Comenzó a cavilar en cuanto llegó a su habitación, el plan era simple, estaba atada a Damon hasta que él lo quisiera, se daría una semana para hacerlo ver que esa era una mala idea, sino cargaría las cenizas del vampiro a menos de cinco metros de ella hasta el día de su muerte.

* * *

_Gracias por leer, y más que nada muchas gracias a las que me dejan sus opiniones :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Les dejo el capi un día antes porque ya tengo el 6to casi terminado )_

_Espero que les guste :)_

**Capitulo 4**

La mañana era fresca pero no fría, se levantó con una sonrisa ante la idea de volver al instituto, se puso su uniforme, se ató el pelo en una coleta, se maquilló levemente y bajó a desayunar.  
Damon y Kol estaban discutiendo sobre alguna tontería cuando escucharon los pasos en lo alto de la escalera, y tal como le había pasado a Elena el día anterior, esta vez fue el turno del vampiro de observar una bajada que le dejó sin aire.  
Llevaba unas zapatillas blancas con detalles rojos y con medias a juego, lo que lo hizo sonreír pensando en lo niña que era en realidad, pero cuando su vista siguió camino y pasó por las perfectas pantorrillas para llegar a los muslos dorados, tuvo que tragar saliva. Definitivamente no era una niña, la corta pollera roja y negra de su uniforme, incrementó las fantasías que comenzaban a correr por su mente. El abdomen firme estaba descubierto y Damon notó algo que brillaba en su ombligo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse y sonreír de lado antes de seguir su recorrido. El top era justo, de color rojo con el símbolo de la escuela y del equipo, y remarcaba los pechos que se movían al ritmo de los saltitos que daba al bajar. Llegó a su cuello y su boca ya estaba completamente seca, sintió el pinchazo de sus colmillos tratando de salir, cuando notó el pulso de su sangre bajo la delicada piel.

-**Pones a prueba toda mi fuerza de voluntad. No deberías andar así por la calle, ni en la escuela, ni en la casa, tal vez sólo deberías usar eso en mi habitación.**- Dijo Kol con voz ronca, sin ocultar el deseo que sentía y mostrando completamente su lado vampírico.-** La verdad es que en estos momentos eres capaz de hacer que cualquier hombre pierda la razón y baje una estrella sólo para complacerte.**- Le susurró luego de acercarse a ella y tenderle la mano en el último escalón.  
Damon apretó los labios, no sabía porque le molestaba tanto que Kol flirteara con ella, pero le molestaba. Aunque lo que casi lo hace saltar de su asiento fue la sonrisa con la que Elena le respondió. Ella nunca le sonreía así a él, no estaba seguro de haberla visto sonreír alguna vez, no sin ser una sonrisa cínica o falsa, y esta parecía otro tipo de sonrisa.  
Desayunaron entre comentarios irrelevantes, a los que Damon respondía con algún que otro gruñido. Para cuando salieron de la casa el mal humor de Damon era como una gran nube de tormenta sobre su cabeza, incluso parecía estar haciendo que el clima cambiara y el día se nublaba rápidamente, lo que convertiría esa metáfora en una realidad.  
Elena sabía que algunos vampiros que eran muy poderosos podían hacer eso, pero nunca lo había visto. También que podían transformarse en animales pero por poco tiempo. Katherine se había convertido una vez en una gatita blanca, pero Elijah podía transformarse en un halcón y en un puma, algo poco común pero obviamente él era un vampiro poco común.  
Mientras su mente divagaba por ese hilo de pensamientos llegaron al instituto y sus pensamientos tomaron otro curso.

-**Luego de clases nos quedaremos a la práctica de porristas, más tarde tengo que ir a la biblioteca y antes de regresar a la casa pasaremos por el grill. Es la reunión del comité, para ultimar los detalles del baile.**  
-**¿Desde cuando tú me dices lo que tengo que hacer? No soy tu dama de compañía princesa.**- La miraba amenazante, parecía que le chica le había enumerado una larga lista de torturas y el planeaba defenderse a como diera lugar.  
-**Debiste pensarlo antes de salir de casa guapo.**- Le dio una sonrisa desafiante.-**Yo iré a esos lugares y si tu no me sigues a menos de 5 metros de distancia, probablemente me desmaye…**  
-**Quita el probablemente caerás como saco de patatas, luego sólo tendré que cargarte en mi hombro y llevarte hasta que despiertes, dando una buena visión de tu trasero a todo el que se cruce.**  
-**Te olvidas de donde estamos,**- comenzó a decirle luego de bajar del coche y empezar a caminar hacia el edificio- **si una alumna cae desmayada, no dejarán que un extraño se la lleve, me revisará la enfermera y me llevarán al hospital, donde me encargaré de que no te dejen entrar y me quedaré una buena temporada, digamos hasta enero…**-Mientras entraban y recorrían el pasillo, había ido bajando la voz hasta ser solo un susurro, pero sabía que el vampiro la escuchaba perfectamente, la oscuridad de su mirada y lo tenso de su postura lo demostraban.  
-**Me subestimas princesa, algo que a muchos les ha costado la vida.**- Respondió ronco y amenazante pegándose a su oído.  
La joven puso un dedo sobre sus labios apartándolo un poco y le hizo un guiño cómplice.  
-**Shhh, alguien podría oírte.**

En un instante ella cambió de postura, retiró su dedo como si lo tuviera sobre un hierro caliente y su cara se transformó.  
-**Hola Matt**- su voz sonó coqueta y cantarina, lo que le dijo a Damon todo lo que necesitaba saber. Se giró hacia donde miraba Elena con una sonrisa y le pasó un brazo por los hombros a la chica, luego de darle un dulce beso en la sien.  
-**Hola**- Saludó destilando simpatía.- **Soy Damon, el novio de Elena.**- Se presentó, mientras ella seguía petrificada, completamente sorprendida por lo que acababa de suceder.  
Los ojos celestes del chico que los miraba no demostraron emoción alguna, mientras se presentaba estrechando la mano del vampiro con una sonrisa, al parecer la joven no era correspondida, o Matt era excelente ocultando sus sentimientos.  
-**¿Por qué demonios dijiste eso?**- le increpó llena de rabia, cuando el joven Donnovan se alejó.  
-**Porque tengo que estar todo el día pegado a ti y además quería darle celos, a ver si tienes suerte y se te va la cara de amargada.**- La liberó de su abrazo porque ella ya llevaba un par de minutos tratando de sacudirse el brazo que se apoyaba en sus hombros.  
-**Eres un idiota.**- Intentó darle una bofetada pero el vampiro se corrió y casi termina pegándose la mano contra la puerta del casillero.  
-**Ten cuidado princesa, podrías lastimarte.**  
Unas chicas que pasaban suspiraron al escucharlo, obviamente ajenas a la realidad de la situación, lo que hizo a Elena rodar los ojos y bufar con fastidio.

Las horas de clases pasaron con la chica luchando para ponerse al día luego de casi dos semanas sin ir, y con el vampiro esperando en el pasillo ojeando un libro que había traído, juntando mal humor y aburrimiento.  
Para la hora del almuerzo, todo el instituto hablaba del novio de Elena, de lo guapo que era, de que la trataba como a una princesa y de que no la dejaba ni a sol, ni a sombra. Ella no estaba muy entusiasmada con su papel, sabía que Damon había montado esa farsa para molestarla y para alejar a Matt de ella, ni por un momento se creyó lo de que era para darle celos.

Durante la práctica, las porristas no podían sacar la vista del joven en las gradas, se había recostado y parecía dormir pero Elena sabía que no era verdad. Lo veía sonreír cada vez que ella se acercaba al límite de su distancia y lo observó tensarse cuando Caroline llegó a hablar con ella preguntando porqué había faltado. Por suerte el fuerte de la rubia no era la atención y en cuanto Bonnie comentó que en la grada estaba el novio de Elena, se olvidó de lo que había preguntado.  
Con su broma Damon no sólo se había asegurado una razón para estar pegado a Elena, también había logrado que los chicos se le acercaran y que lo invitaran a todos los eventos a los que iría la joven en los próximos días. Además al parecer había usado la compulsión con la directora para que nadie le impidiera deambular por el instituto a pesar de no ser un estudiante.  
Por todo eso no fue de extrañarse que cuando las chicas se dirigieron a las duchas, el vampiro se quedara hablando con algunos chicos del equipo sobre el partido del fin de semana, al parecer el flamante novio de Elena, jugó en la universidad antes de dejar los estudios por problemas familiares.  
La chica terminó entrando sola en las duchas porque la capitana le dio una charla sobre responsabilidad y equipo, debido a las faltas que tenía y el no poder justificarlas y para cuando la liberó, sus compañeras ya se habían ido.  
Al entrar al vestuario sintió una puntada en la pierna que le indicaba estar al límite de su distancia, pero se le pasó al instante y luego probó dar un par de pasos y no volvió a sentir dolor, al parecer Damon había terminado la charla y estaría en la puerta de los vestuarios. Se duchó rápido y se contuvo de cantar porque pensó que él podría oírla.

Cuando cerró el agua un graznido en la ventana llamó su atención y se encontró con un gran cuervo negro que la miraba intensamente. Primero se asustó, por un momento se sintió en un cuento de Poe. Pero sabiendo que al otro lado de la puerta había alguien que escuchaba todas sus reacciones, y que no pararía de molestarla si se asustaba de un ave, se calmó se envolvió en una toalla y fue hasta la ventana.  
**-Hola**.- Saludó al animal. Era bastante grande, de un hermoso plumaje negro azulado y parecía acostumbrado a la gente ya que no se alejó cuando ella se acercó.-** No deberías estar aquí, uno de esos muchachos tontos podría lastimarte, o mi nuevo novio podría comerte.**- Agregó sonriendo, pensando que Damon jamás se alimentaría de un animal como un vampiro vegetariano.- **Cerraré la ventana para que no vayas a entrar y termines aquí encerrado. Un ser tan hermoso no debería nunca estar cautivo, deberías asombrar a todos con tu belleza y darles envidia a los hombres que sueñan con volar.**- Terminó de cerrar mientras el cuervo la miraba y lo vio salir volando un segundo antes de terminar de vestirse para ir al encuentro de su propio carcelero.

A media tarde Elena estaba sentada en la biblioteca, tenía varios libros desparramados por el escritorio que ocupaba, y había pedido prestados algunos cuadernos de sus compañeros para tomar apuntes.  
-**Estoy aburrido, quiero irme**.- Soltó Damon que estaba sentado frente a ella terminando el libro más leído del momento.  
-**Busca otra cosa para leer, tenemos para rato.**- Contestó la chica sin levantar la vista del libro de física.  
-**¿Tú has leído esto? Yo no le encuentro nada de especial, ni nada nuevo.**-  
Cansada de las interrupciones, Elena levantó la mirada para ver de qué hablaba.  
-**¿De dónde has sacado ese libro?**- Abrió grandes los ojos y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor avergonzada.  
-**Lo trajo una de las chicas de anoche, creo que pensó que salir con un vampiro sería algo parecido a esto.**- Giró el texto para que quedara frente a la chica que no pudo evitar leer un poco.  
-**Debo reconocer que es más probable que al salir con un vampiro termines en una habitación roja como esa, a que termines casada, en una isla paradisíaca y esperando una hija que se comunica con la mente.**  
-**¿Por qué alguien como tú lee estas cosas?**- Le regresó el libro, sin poder ocultar el rubor por lo que acababa de leer.  
Damon sonrió de lado ante la pequeña muestra de inocencia.  
-**Hay extrañas ocasiones en la inmortalidad, donde uno se encuentra extremadamente aburrido y busca una joven que le guste, ya sea porque es muy hermosa, o porque su sangre es deliciosa, y pasa más de una noche con ella. Cuando decides hacer eso, debes saber a que te enfrentarás cuando abra la boca, y para eso lo mejor es estar al tanto de las lecturas del momento. Esto es lo que las mujeres de veintitantos esperan de sus amantes soñados hoy en día y como él mismo dice, estamos para complacer.**  
-**Eres repugnante…**- la desaprobación en su voz no fue tan severa como pretendía, ya que no pudo evitar comparar al hombre que tenía enfrente y al que protagonizaba el libro.- **Además eso no es verdad, lo entendiste todo mal. Lo interesante de ese libro es como cambia el personaje por amor a ella. Se trata de confianza, de ser capaz de abrirse completamente a alguien y mostrarle todo de ti. Y de aceptar a quien amas con sus defectos, con su historia.**  
-**Veo que los has leído, pero discrepo en algo contigo. Si se trata de lo que dices, ¿para qué necesita tantas escenas de sexo?**  
-**En el siglo XXI sabemos que el sexo es una parte muy importante de una relación, la atracción física es lo primero que acerca a las parejas en la mayoría de los casos.**  
Damon estaba pronto a contestarle algo cuando la amiga de Elena, una morenita de pelo ensortijado de la que él ya había olvidado el nombre, se acercó a ellos.  
-**Ya nos vamos para el grill. ¿Vienen?**  
Convirtiéndose en el novio perfecto Damon ayudó a Elena a recoger y le tomó la mano cuando salieron del edificio. Ese contacto provocó en ambos un cosquilleo y se miraron de reojo. Por supuesto que con el cotorreo incesante de Bonnie, ninguno de los dos pudo tomarse un minuto para analizar lo que pasaba.

La reunión del comité no fue tanta tortura como él pensó que sería, hasta se divirtió un poco aportando ideas con los dos chicos, para evitar que las mujeres sacaran toda la diversión. Durante el año se organizarían cuatro bailes, cada uno relacionado a la estación del año en que ocurría. El primero sería el de bienvenida, que ya estaba atrasado y sería el siguiente sábado. Se ambientaría en un bosque encantado, donde se vería las transformaciones del otoño desde dos puntos de vista, la naturaleza que se dormía lentamente hasta la próxima primavera y la que se resistía al cambio, para decir que la vida siempre puede salir adelante.  
Ya también hablaron del de invierno, que se haría antes de las vacaciones de las fiestas y que por suerte coincidía con la noche del solsticio, ese tendría como tema la magia y sería un baile de máscaras. Quedaron que en la última reunión antes del baile de invierno pensarían el tema del de primavera.  
Damon salió sonriendo, y ya no había rastros de nubes en el cielo, definitivamente su humor era otro. Ver a la chica interactuar con sus amigos, verla reír y defender con pasión sus ideas, verla llena de vida, luz y alegría, le sonó a esas tardes que añoraba a pesar de que apenas las recordaba.

El viaje de regreso fue distendido, pero en el momento en que la puerta de la mansión se cerró, la boca de Elena se destapó.  
**-¿Qué rayos pretendes comportándote así? ¿Por qué diablos has dicho eso? ¿Quién te crees para ponerme en esa situación? No tiene gracia, eres un idiota. Tendrás que buscar la forma de sacarme de esto, yo no pienso seguir en la boca de todos por tu estupidez.**  
Damon caminó a servirse un Bourbon, luego subió la escalera y se encerró en su habitación ignorándola completamente. Todos sabían que él era un vampiro impulsivo, que actuaba primero y pensaba después, pero pocos entendían que era así porque su peor tortura ocurría cuando comenzaba a pensar, a recordar, a analizar. El interruptor no funciona luego de tanto tiempo, porque la humanidad siempre comienza a abrirse paso y a pasarte factura de tus decisiones.  
Es que cuando vives lo suficiente, comprendes que cada una de tus acciones sigue teniendo consecuencias mucho tiempo después, que cada ser humano toca la vida de cientos de personas en su camino por el mundo, y cuando eres inmortal eso crece exponencialmente. Es en ese momento cuando la culpa empieza a minar tu lógica y cuando te convences a ti mismo de que eres un monstruo, y ya no es que tu humanidad esté apagada o encendida, es que comienzas a extrañarla y a hacer todo lo que te recuerde que no tienes derecho a ello, porque simplemente no eres humano.

Esa tarde aún sabiendo que no debería, no pudo evitar pensar en sus acciones. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Podía inventar mil excusas pero a pesar de haber pasado más de 500 años desde la última vez que los sintió, los reconocía perfectamente, sintió celos de Matt.  
_**-Katherina tiene la misma habilidad que Tatia, se abre paso dentro de tí en un momento y sin que te des cuenta.**-_ Esas habían sido las palabras de Elijah, y ahora comenzaba a entender de qué hablaba.  
**_-Se trata de confianza, de ser capaz de abrirse completamente a alguien y mostrarle todo de ti. Y de aceptar a quien amas con sus defectos, con su historia._**- Esa forma de ver la historia le mostró otro lado de Elena y lo hizo preguntarse, ¿sería capaz Elena de amarlo así, de conocerlo completamente y aceptarlo?  
_**-Un ser tan hermoso no debería nunca estar cautivo, deberías asombrar a todos con tu belleza y darles envidia a los hombres que sueñan con volar.**-_ Ese momento de dulzura, de inocencia y pureza, le hizo dudar un segundo. ¿Quién era él para tenerla cautiva?  
Pero ella era la doble, era quien liberaría a Klaus de la maldición, era su destino, él tampoco era nadie para oponerse a eso.

_**-Elijah la ama.**__- Dijo Damon mirando serio a Klaus.  
-__**Puede convertirla. **__  
-__**¿Por qué es tan importante romper esa maldición?  
-Cuando el gen de hombre lobo se activa, la luna llena te convierte. Pero como hibrido cuando el gen se activó entró en conflicto con mi parte vampira. Cada luna llena mis huesos comienzan a quebrarse y sanar casi a la misma velocidad por lo que la transformación no logra completarse. Imagina cada hueso de tu cuerpo rompiéndose y sanándose una y otra vez durante toda la noche. Llevo quinientos años pasando por eso, no puedo seguir soportándolo, no estoy seguro como no he enloqueciendo aún, pero terminará ocurriendo si esto no se detiene.**_  
Él había traicionado a Klaus para que Elijah tuviese a la mujer que amaba, pero luego de pasar los últimos 500 años viendo sufrir al vampiro al que le debía todo, sabía que esa maldición debía terminar y no importaba lo que él sintiera por Elena.

* * *

_La maldición tiene algunas diferencias con la serie, espero que se entienda y no les moleste ;)_

_Gracias por leer y a quienes me dejan su opinión, son super importantes para mí :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

El miércoles luego de clases comenzó a llover, las prácticas se suspendieron porque el gimnasio ya estaba a medio decorar para el baile y no podían usarlo. Elena no quería ir a la biblioteca con Damon otra vez, así que regresaron a la mansión.  
Jeremy había vuelto, pero ya no tenía vigilancia, Damon le había dicho que podía ir y venir a su antojo pero que si intentaba matarlo de nuevo regresaría al sótano.  
La compañía de electricidad había arreglado los destrozos que había hecho el vampiro para quitarle la música a su huésped, así que la mansión ya tenía luz de nuevo. Eso la alegró, ella pensaba que era bastante tétrico vivir entre vampiros a la luz de las velas.  
En ese momento lo único que le molestaba, era que en tres días iría al baile con su novio, ella estaba segura de que por fin Matt iba a invitarla, ya que no había invitado a nadie. Seguramente no lo había hecho antes porque ella faltó demasiado, y ahora no podía hacerlo porque ella iría con Damon.

Tratando de pensar en otra cosa se sentó junto a la ventana, la lluvia caía copiosamente en Mistyc Falls y eso la puso melancólica. Muchas veces había leído metáforas sobre el agua que cae y limpia la tierra, sobre como es fuente de vida, sobre como son lágrimas del cielo, pero hoy sólo era lo que le robaba un día. Ese día la luna se llenaba por completo, lo sabía aunque no la viera y por primera vez, se había planteado la posibilidad de no poder escapar, de que el sacrificio se completara y con sólo 17 años ella se uniera a sus padres.  
Ese pensamiento fue lo que convirtió a la lluvia en su enemiga, porque si sólo viviría ese otoño tenía que aprovechar cada día. Recordó la película Antes de partir, pero tuvo miedo de hacer una lista, a pesar de todo ella era una chica sencilla, no necesitaba recorrer el mundo, escalar el Himalaya o saltar en paracaídas. Sólo había una cosa que le gustaría en ese momento, no saber que tan pronto moriría… no, eso haría que no aprovechara correctamente sus días, que cayera en la rutina…

-**Es hermoso ¿verdad?**- pregunto Jeremy desde la puerta.  
Elena no lo había notado pero la lluvia era ahora una tormenta, los rayos cruzaban el cielo dando un espectáculo de luces.  
-**¿No crees que es un poco aterrador? ¿No te hace sentir que somos pequeños y frágiles?**- la voz de la joven había comenzado a decaer y la tristeza recorría su tono.  
Damon apareció y le palmeo la espalda al joven Gilbert para que se alejara. -**Déjame esto a mí.**  
-**¿Por qué haría eso?**- preguntó Jeremy molesto.- **¿Por qué dejaría a mi hermana cuando esta triste para que tú la hagas sentir peor?**  
-**Porque tú eres una cruza de Hansel y un emo y por definición no puedes alegrar a la gente ni proteger a tu hermana.**- El vampiro sonrió de lado y con facilidad esquivó el puño que se acercaba.- **Y además no tienes sentido del humor.  
-¿Podemos salir?**- murmuró la chica.-**Quiero caminar bajo la lluvia**.- Ambos hombres la miraron y asintieron.  
Sin buscar abrigos, paraguas, ni nada por el estilo, los tres salieron de la casa un par de minutos después.

Llevaban varios minutos caminando en silencio y Jeremy no pudo seguir soportándolo. -**¿Qué ocurre Elena?**- Veía a su hermana tan triste que se le encogía el corazón.  
-**Nada, es sólo que no quería perder este día.**- El cielo se iluminó un segundo por la luz blanca de la naturaleza y sus acompañantes vieron en su rostro, lo que ella quería ocultar, entre el llanto dulce del cielo, estaban las lágrimas saladas de su destino.  
Ninguno de los tres volvió a hablar hasta que, cansada de llorar, Elena emprendió el regreso.

La mañana del jueves no había rastros de esa joven, el cielo estaba moteado de nubes blancas y los colores de la naturaleza se veían más puros, igual que el chocolate de sus ojos. Bajó la escalera con su uniforme y dando pequeños saltitos que Damon no quiso mirar. A mitad del desayuno se les unió Jeremy, pero sólo tragó un café y se llevó una tostada para el camino.  
-**Parece que a tu hermanito se le ha pasado el complejo de Kevin Costner.**- Comentó sonriendo, porque el chico ya no se lo pasaba tratando de matarlo y de liberar a su hermana.  
-**Tiene otras cosas que hacer.**- Aunque no me ha dicho cuales, pensó ella.- **Como tu amigo.**  
El vampiro rió un par de segundos y luego su risa se apagó de golpe.  
-**¿Qué, lo extrañas?**  
-**Sí, es más divertido que tú y tiene mejor humor en las mañanas.**- Lo observó tensarse y sonrió sabiendo que lo ponía de los nervios que se llevara mejor con Kol, de lo que se llevaba con él. Claro que al original lo veía poco y no la hacía sentir tan… tan… ¿confusa?  
-**Vamos o llegarás tarde.**- Se levantó y salió hacia la puerta tan determinado a dejar esa conversación atrás, que Elena tuvo que correr para poder recoger sus cosas y alcanzarlo.

Como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, en cuanto el camaro azul se detenía, Damon se convertía en el novio perfecto. Bajaba, le abría la puerta, la ayudaba a salir del coche y luego la llevaba de la mano hasta su casillero. Si se cruzaban con Matt algunas veces le pasaba el brazo por lo hombros, y le besaba la sien. Así habían sido los dos días anteriores y a pesar de que no lo reconocería, no había sido tan malo. Su novio se comportaba como si fuera sacado de un cuento, era caballeroso, simpático, inteligente y muy guapo. Y aunque el primer día le pareció horrible, tres días después el que todos les sonrieran y ella fuera la chica más popular del instituto, ya no parecía tan malo.  
Sólo había un problema y era que cada día a causa de él, se distanciaba más de Matt. Y esa extraña sensación cuando su novio la tocaba, y el que cada noche sin falta siguiera soñando con él, bueno tal vez no era sólo un problema. O si, si ese problema se llamaba Damon.

Luego de la práctica Elena esperó a que las demás se fueran, se duchó y se sentó un minuto con su nuevo amigo.  
-**Hola bonito.**-Dijo al cuervo que otra vez estaba en la ventana.- **Parece que quieres quedarte a vivir aquí. ¿Tienes un nido en las cercanías? No lo había pensado pero tal vez no eres un macho, tal vez tienes unos pichones que te esperan…**- Se le quebró la voz y decidió irse, no sin antes asegurarse de cerrar bien la ventana y regalarle una sonrisa al ave que la miraba fijamente.  
Durante todo el camino de regreso Damon estuvo callado, sombrío, siempre cuando volvían a la casa el chico divertido de 23 años se convertía en un vampiro malhumorado de 533, pero hoy era distinto.  
Elena no supo decir porqué, pero era distinto.  
Tan distinto que en cuanto ella cruzó la puerta y entró a la casa, él se fue, ni siquiera se fijó si Kol estaba para no dejarla sola, solamente se fue.

El viernes ocurrió lo mismo, luego de ser el hombre con el que toda chica sueña durante las horas que pasaban en el instituto, desapareció. Y Elena pasó la tarde escuchando música, mirando algunas películas y hablando por teléfono con Caroline y Bonnie sobre el baile.  
El sábado durmió hasta tan tarde, que no desayunó y directamente pasó al almuerzo. Vio que Damon no estaba y se apoderó de su tina, se dio un relajante baño de espuma y lentamente comenzó a arreglarse.  
Terminó de vestirse y peinarse media hora antes de la hora de partir, pero no había señales de Damon.  
Él había prometido que la llevaría, ella no podía ir sin él, Damon no seria capaz de dejarla plantada, ¿no? ¿Para qué querría un vampiro de más de 500 años ir a un baile de adolescentes? Para nada, sólo estaba representando su papel en el instituto, seguramente ahora no vendría. El lunes inventaría una excusa y todo seguiría como si nada.  
-**¡Princesa, su carruaje la espera!**- La voz que le llegó de la planta baja no era la que esperaba, pero de todos modos bajó. Aunque ya desde las escaleras iba respondiendo.  
-**Kol, sabes que no puedo ir sin Damon. Esto no tiene gracia y no me gusta que me digan princesa.**  
Al pie de la escalera un original sonriente la esperaba, besó su mano y la ayudó en el último escalón.  
-**Deja de protestar y ve a la puerta. Por cierto, te ves hermosa.**  
-**Gracias.**- Entre dudas se dirigió a la salida, no quería darse esperanzas pero realmente quería ir al baile.  
Del otro lado de la puerta el camaro azul brillaba bañado con la luz de la luna llena. Sin embargo ella no notó ese azul sino el del mar sereno y helado que miraba el cielo.  
-**Pensé que no vendrías.**- Cuando la escuchó hablar la miró a los ojos y algo cambió.  
La mirada serena y fría que contemplaba la luna ya no estaba allí, pero Elena no supo que era lo que veía ahora. Lo que no dudaba es que encontró tristeza y podía jurar que eran muchos años de tristeza.  
Damon la recorrió con la mirada, llevaba un vestido celeste sin mangas con varias capas de gasa que le daban volumen, unas delicadas alas casi transparentes decoraban su espalda y salpicadas por aquí y por allá, unas hojas de pálido azul con un leve brillo de strass completaban el atuendo.

-**Así que la princesa hoy se llama campanita,**- comentó con una sonrisa mientras le abría la puerta del coche-** no es mala elección si vas con alguien eternamente joven.**- Dio la vuelta y se sentó del lado del conductor.- **Aunque debo decirte que no me queda nada de la inocencia de Peter Pan y que a los niños perdidos yo los llamo bocadillos.**  
-**Tenías que arruinar la noche antes de comenzarla. ¿Verdad?**  
Molesta se giró y miró el bosque, las casas, las estrellas, cualquier cosa menos a él hasta que llegaron. Sin embargo cuando estacionaron y él rodeo el auto y la ayudó a salir, fue imposible no recorrerlo con la mirada. Iba completamente de negro, botas, jeans, una remera justa y una chaqueta de cuero, todo realzando su increíble atractivo de chico malo.

-**¿Qué se supone que eres?**  
-**La sombra de los árboles, un demonio de la oscuridad, en vampiro que acompaña a un hada, no sé, tú elige. Pero no recuerdo que dijera disfraz obligatorio. Además esto me sienta bien.**- finalizó guiñando un ojo justo cuando llegaban a la puerta.  
Elena lo pensó un segundo, y no pudo reprimir su sonrisa porque él tenía razón, en ambas cosas. Al entrar en el gimnasio, Damon le regaló una sonrisa que la dejó sin aire, la tomó por la cintura, con cuidado de no tocar sus delicadas alas y la guió hasta sus amigos.  
Se cruzaron con duendes, flores, y otras hadas de distintos colores, pero Damon supo que la única capaz de tener magia era Elena, que brillaba con una luz cálida a pesar de los colores fríos que había elegido vestir.  
Primero charlaron con los amigos, felicitaron a todos los que habían decorado el gimnasio, transformándolo en un bosque lleno de magia y se sirvieron algo de beber. El ponche casi no tenía alcohol, supuestamente no tenía en absoluto, pero Tyler le había agregado el contenido de una petaca de coñac cuando los profesores no lo veían. Claro que para Damon era como si nada y se dedicó a su propia petaca de bourbon.

Una hora después, la típica incomodidad de quien comienza el baile ya había pasado, y la pista estaba llena de jóvenes bailando. Para sorpresa de Elena, uno de los que más disfrutaba de moverse al ritmo de la canción de moda, era su novio. El vampiro se veía muy cómodo y divertido, aunque tal vez se debiera a que ya había agotado la petaca que traía y ahora tomaba coñac de "contrabando".  
Pasó una hora más y Elena veía a Damon totalmente distinto, se reían, hacían coreografías y eran el centro de atención de todos, eran la pareja perfecta. Pero cuando la primera canción lenta sonó y el tomó su mano para girarla pegándola a su cuerpo, ella se asustó. Se asustó de las sensaciones que la recorrieron, de lo que vio en los ojos de él y de lo que él podría ver en los suyos, porque en ese momento quería besarlo y podía jurar que Damon quería lo mismo.

Elena se apartó de golpe y Damon sintió una puntada en el pecho, porque vio miedo en sus ojos. Elena estaba asustada de él y se sintió un estúpido, claro que le temía, ella conocía su oscuridad, sabía de lo que era capaz. ¿Qué otra cosa podía sentir por él? Ninguna. Herido se disculpó y se alejó a buscar algo de beber.  
Se quedó en la oscuridad, entre unos árboles que habían hecho con unos cilindros largos de madera, a los que decoraron con ramas pintadas de distintos colores. Allí a poco menos de cinco metros de distancia, la vio bailar con Matt, la vio sonreírle a Matt, la vio no temerle a Matt. El aire se hizo pesado y necesitó salir, no lo pensó, y fue a la puerta. Se detuvo en seco cuando la oyó gritar y casi sale a velocidad vampírica a buscarla, pero cuando dio un paso la vio reponerse y entendió lo que había ocurrido.  
Por un momento olvidó el hechizo y se alejó a más de la distancia permitida. No podía salir, no podía alejarse de ella, no tenía más remedio que verla bailar con otro hasta que terminara la canción. No pasaron ni treinta segundos cuando no aguantó más y fue a buscarla. Matt estaba tomándola de la cadera y la pegaba a su cuerpo, el vampiro usó todo su autocontrol para no arrancarle la cabeza allí mismo.

-**Disculpa, ¿me prestas a mi novia?**- preguntó con una sonrisa que distaba mucho de ser simpática.  
-**Por supuesto, debe de ser imposible pasar mucho tiempo alejado de ella. Está realmente hermosa.**- Tal vez Matt lo dijo para alagar a su amiga, tal vez lo dijo porque era lo que pensaba, pero esas palabras fueron como haber desafiado a la muerte.  
Elena se tensó, vio la mirada asesina de Damon y hasta notó que sus ojos comenzaban a enrojecer, y solo atinó a colgarse del cuello del vampiro y comenzar a bailar en lenta cadencia, completamente pegada a él.  
Él se olvidó por completo del rubio que se alejaba, perdido en el calor del cuerpo pegado al suyo, eso era más de lo que él podía soportar, o más de lo que quería soportar, era como todo entre ellos, ambivalente. Todo era atracción y desprecio, furia y serenidad, odio y…  
La besó.  
Era la única forma de dejar de pensar.  
Bajó su rostro hasta ella y reclamó sus labios, firme, decidido, seguro de que pedía algo que le pertenecía. Y no se equivocó.  
Ellos habían unido sus bocas hacía menos de una semana, pero aquello no fue un beso, aquello fue la desesperación de una chica que quería huir, aquello fue una treta, una herramienta, un arma.  
Esto era un beso, sus labios entregándose a las sensaciones, sus bocas compartiendo tibieza y humedad y sus lenguas enlazándose, acariciándose, saboreándose. Todo creando una corriente que los recorría, que despertaba cada célula de su cuerpo a su paso y que comenzaba a despertar algo más.  
Un silbido les recordó que estaban en medio de una pista. La canción había terminado. ¿Cuánto había durado ese beso? ¿Un segundo, una hora, una eternidad?  
Se miraron a los ojos y ambos pensaron lo mismo.

_**Estoy en problemas.**_

* * *

_Capitulo dedicado a Karymoon,UshieVictoria y Beauty' por su apoyo ;)_

_Espero que les guste! Gracias por leer y comentar_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Llegaron a la mansión sin haber cruzado ni una sola palabra desde que salieron del baile.  
Luego del beso regresaron con sus amigos, charlaron bailaron otro poco, continuaron con su representación de la pareja feliz entre sonrisas y cariños. Pero estar solos y en un espacio reducido como el del coche era muy distinto. Ahora sin siquiera rozarse eran mucho más conscientes del cuerpo del otro que cuando estaban abrazados.  
Damon estacionó pero ninguno de los dos hizo algún movimiento para bajarse. Elena miraba sus manos, como si quisiera leer en ellas una respuesta a la pregunta que no se animaba a hacerse, él miraba nuevamente la luna.  
La joven suspiró, la pregunta que no quería hacerse se formuló en su cerebro pero no vino sola. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué significó ese beso? ¿Fue parte de la actuación? ¿Qué me pasa con Damon?  
El sólo permitirse ese cuestionamiento aceleró su corazón y el vampiro se giró a ver que ocurría.  
-**¿Estás bien?**- La miró por primera vez en un largo rato, pero ella se negaba a levantar la cabeza y encontrar sus ojos.  
**-Deberíamos entrar.**- Respondió Elena sin dejar de mirarse las manos.  
Damon demoró un segundo en componer una sonrisa, pero era una mueca vacía, fría. Pensó que eso quería decir que nada había cambiado, que nada había pasado entre ellos en esa pista de baile, y estaba de acuerdo.  
-**Tienes nuevo material para tus sueños de esta noche.** - Su tono sugerente, la hizo morderse el labio, y antes de que él viera cualquier nueva reacción, Elena bajó y corrió hasta la puerta.  
Entraron a la casa y no volvieron a verse hasta la mañana del lunes, cuando volvieron a su rutina, pero había una pequeña gran diferencia en su forma de actuar, ambos evitaban deliberadamente mirarse a los ojos.

Compartían cada día un desayuno en silencio, igual que el viaje al instituto, igual que el regreso. Y en medio, risas, cuentos, caricias, abrazos y besos en la sien, pero todo evitando unir sus miradas.  
Para cuando llegó el viernes la tensión en la casa era insoportable, parecían leones enjaulados, se evitaban al máximo y se gruñían cuando no podían hacerlo, pero en público eran más cariñosos que nunca. Ambos habían comenzado a necesitar esos pequeños roces, ese contacto leve, y Damon había adoptado una nueva forma de estar con ella, se colocaba detrás de Elena y la rodeaba con los brazos. Cuando hacía eso, se aseguraban no mirarse a los ojos, al mismo tiempo él podía sentir el aroma de su cabello, de su piel y su tibieza, y ella sentía su aliento acariciarla, su mejilla rozar su oreja y extrañamente, contra toda lógica, se sentía segura.

Así estaban, él con la espalda contra una pared, ella entre sus brazos, convenciéndose de que era por las apariencias, diciéndose que nada más ocurría entre ellos, cuando Tyler llegó a invitarlos a una fiesta en su casa esa noche.  
-**Nada grande ni especial. Música, tragos, amigos.**-Dijo el chico mirando directamente a Caroline. Aunque él se creyera muy disimulado todos sabían que era una excusa para pasar más tiempo con ella.- Mis padres no están por un tema de la alcaldía y tenemos la casa para nosotros hasta el domingo en la mañana, ¿Qué dicen?  
Todos aceptaron encantados, aún seguían con ganas de fiesta desde el sábado, porque como siempre el baile se les había hecho corto y los chaperones habían sido bastante eficientes.  
Se separaron para ir a las prácticas, ellos de futbol, ellas de animadoras, Damon a las gradas. Y luego como siempre entre charlas a las duchas.

-**Me voy corriendo, tengo que buscar que ponerme.**- Dijo Caro dejando a sus amigas en mitad de la ducha.  
-**Espérame te acompaño.**- Bonnie se enjuagó el cabello de apuro y salió tras la rubia.  
Elena miró la ventana, el cuervo no estaba, pero no era raro, siempre aparecía cuando ya no quedaba nadie, cuando todo era silencio. Así fue, cuando todas las demás se fueron escuchó los golpes en el vidrio y se acercó a su amigo emplumado.  
-**¿Me llevas contigo?**- Le preguntó de la nada y hubiera jurado que el ave parecía sorprendida por su pregunta.- **Quiero alejarme de todo, de todos. Conocer algo fuera de este pueblo antes de morir, quiero sentir que viví mi vida y no que simplemente pasé por ella**.- Pensó un minuto y agregó.- **Hoy voy a agarrarme mi primer borrachera de verdad, quiero tomar hasta que me olvide de quien soy y qué es él.**  
Con esa determinación fue a buscar su bolso y salió.  
-**¿Lista para irnos, princesa?**- preguntó solícito su novio.  
-**Sí.**- Esas fueron las últimas palabras que cruzaron hasta la hora de irse a la mansión Lockwood.

Elena había pensado un buen rato que ponerse pero finalmente le había ganado el desgano. ¿Para qué arreglarse? ¿Para qué preocuparse? ¿Para qué ir?  
Bajó usando un short de jean, una camiseta de tirantes blanca y un buzo de lana gris extremadamente grande, tanto que casi cubría completamente el short, y caía de uno de sus hombros dejando ver la camiseta.  
-**No pensarás ir así, ¿no?**- Damon estaba con la mandíbula tensa y gruñía más de lo que hablaba.  
Si bien ella había abandonado la idea de ir, le molestó la forma en que le había hablado.  
-**¿Y si quiero ir así, qué? ¿Vas a decirme como tengo que vestirme?**  
Damon se acercó peligrosamente mientras la recorría con la mirada sin subir más de sus labios. El short era tan corto que seguramente si se agachaba un poco dejaba al descubierto parte de sus nalgas, la camiseta estaba completamente pegada a su piel y por lo que se veía de su hombro y pecho, no llevaba sujetador, pero para él lo más sexy era el buzo gris…  
-**¿De dónde has sacado ese buzo?**  
La chica lo pensó un segundo, y recordó de donde lo había tomado. Unos días atrás sintió frío y fue al lugar dónde sabía que había cualquier cosa que buscara, la habitación del hermano de Damon.  
-**Lo encontré en una de las habitaciones, como no tengo casi nada de ropa de abrigo. Supongo que es de tu hermano.**

El vampiro la miró a los ojos y la dejó sin aire. Era increíble la cantidad de emociones que pasaban por ese mar azul.  
-**Es mío, él lo tomó prestado la última vez que nos vimos. Pensé que aún lo tenía.**- Su voz se fue apagando, se oía completamente distinto al Damon de siempre. Inmediatamente rompió el contacto visual y miró una pintura en la pared.  
Elena se congeló, por un momento le pareció que Damon no sabía lo que había pasado con Stefan. No podía ser así, había pasado mucho tiempo, seguro que se había enterado. ¿Pero sabría que fue por ella? Que su hermano murió por…  
-**Como sea**- la voz, ahora normal, interrumpió sus oscuras hipótesis.- **No irás vestida así, tengo una imagen que mantener y tú eres parte de ella.**  
-**¿No te estás tomando tú papel demasiado en serio?**- Se giró hacia la cocina a buscar una fruta para regresar a su cuarto.-** Además no voy a ir.**  
-**Ok, diré que te sientes mal**.- Lentamente dejó su trago y se colocó la chaqueta esperando que ella regresara.  
La vio entrar con el ceño fruncido, cada poro de su piel decía que estaba molesta.  
-**¿Por qué quieres ir? ¿Qué hace alguien de tu edad en una fiesta para jóvenes?**-La sonora carcajada que escuchó la molestó aún más y eso la llevó a mirarlo a los ojos, como si pudiera quemarlo o clavarle una estaca con sus pupilas.

**-Que tenga la edad de un viejo no quiere decir que me comporte como tal.**  
-**No tienes la edad de un viejo, esa edad la pasaste hace 450 años.**- Intentó sonar mordaz pero sólo logró que él riera de nuevo.- **No dejaré que pases la noche con mis amigos.**  
-**¿Vas a decirme que no puedo ir? ¿Vas a proponerme una mejor idea para quedarme en casa?**- En un instante estaba parado frente a ella, ahogándola en el azul de sus ojos.- **¿Vamos a compartir uno de tus sueños?**  
-**¡No!**- lo que salió de su boca fue un chillido, que pudo parecer de dolor, pero él sabía que era de miedo y bajó la mirada sintiendo nuevamente esa puntada en el pecho. -**Me cambio y te acompaño, dame 15 minutos y nos vamos.**

Sin esperar respuesta ella corrió a su habitación y él fue a servirse otro trago.  
Sabía que ella soñaba con él cada noche, porque desde aquella vez, cada noche cuando Jeremy y Zach dormían él se escurría a verla dormir.  
Era increíblemente hermosa cuando dormía, sus largas pestañas acariciando sus pómulos, sus labios entreabiertos, su pecho subiendo y bajando rítmicamente. Y cada noche sin falta pocos minutos después de entrar a la habitación, como si ella lo sintiera, su respiración comenzaba a cambiar, su corazón se aceleraba y veía los innegables signos del deseo en su cuerpo, incluso un par de veces la escuchó gemir y murmurar su nombre.  
¿Estaría confundiendo el deseo con miedo? No, no podía ser eso. ¿Sería que soñaba con otro Damon? ¿Soñaba con el Damon que murió hace tantos años, con el Damon humano? Con el Damon que no podía darle…  
Lanzó su vaso contra la chimenea, odiándola por un momento, odiando lo que ella le hacía… Odiando que se metiera así en su cabeza y odiando que al parecer, no existía ningún interruptor capaz detenerla de meterse bajo su piel.

Mientras se cambiaba gracias al comentario del vampiro, Elena no pudo evitar repasar su sueño de la noche anterior. Había soñado con el baile otra vez, había soñado que bailaban juntos, que se besaban intensamente y que él la traía a casa, le hacía el amor y en el momento cúlmine se alimentaba de ella.  
Luchaba por no analizar el porque de soñar con él, por no pensar en lo que sentía su piel cuando la tocaba o las ganas de besarlo cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos.  
Igual, sin analizarlo mucho, estaba segura de que el problema era el acto de novio cariñoso. Damon se comportaba tan dulce y atento con ella. La escuchaba con atención, reía de sus comentarios y siempre respondía algo divertido e inteligente. Incluso las pocas veces que su ánimo decaía él se acercaba y la abrazaba, acariciando sus cabellos con una ternura infinita.  
Se lo había comentado a su amigo de las duchas -_**tengo el novio perfecto, deberían darle un oscar, porque hay días que hasta yo le creo.**_

Terminó de vestirse y bajó, temiendo que la dejara atrás. Damon la miró de arriba abajo, se había vestido a juego con él. El vampiro llevaba su típica indumentaria negra, solo su camiseta tenía un toque de rojo en el símbolo de una banda de rock, que adornaba su pecho. Ella llevaba una camiseta de tirantes roja que se le pegaba como una segunda piel, una chaqueta negra, unos jeans negros muy justos y los zapatos de tacón también negros.  
-**¿Y esa forma de vestir?**- preguntó recreándose nuevamente en ella, subiendo la vista lentamente.  
-**Para tu reputación, lástima que no tengas una moto para completar el acto de chico malo.**- Mientras hablaba pasó delante de él, dejándolo inhalar su perfume y aunque lo escuchó respirar profundo, no lo vio sonreír y cerrar los ojos.  
-**Espera.**- Desapareció con velocidad vampirica y regresó con algo.- **Ponte esto.**  
Le mostró un colgante de plata, era una especie de rosa con una pequeña piedra azul en medio.  
Ella lo miró lista para hacer preguntas y protestar, pero él le sonrió de tal forma, que ella solo pudo girarse y levantar su cabello para dejarle libre su cuello. Delicadamente le colocó el colgante, apenas rozando su piel con un dedo al terminar y reprimiendo el deseo de dejar un beso en su nuca.

La pequeña reunión de Tyler contra todo pronóstico, se mantuvo pequeña. Elena estaba segura de que terminaría siendo una fiesta enorme con casi todo el instituto, pero estaba completamente equivocada, solo estaban algunos chicos del equipo y sus novias, además de algunos amigos. Eso mantuvo el ambiente relajado, divertido y en algunos momentos peligrosamente íntimo.  
A medida que el alcohol transitaba comenzaron los juegos, primero un karaoke, luego un cine mudo y finalmente, cuando la gente se había dividido en grupos más pequeños, verdad o reto. Ellos no querían jugar a algo que, seguramente, los iba a poner en una situación que no podrían manejar, así que fueron a buscar otro grupo. Encontraron uno compuesto mayormente por chicos, haciendo juegos de bebidas, y Elena comentó que ella nunca había jugado.  
-**Primero practica o terminaras bebiendo todo el vodka de la casa tú sola.**

Damon la llevó a la cocina, puso dos vasos y le dio una moneda para que comenzara a practicar, luego de unos minutos de explicaciones e intentos, llegaron a la conclusión de que podría defenderse y regresaron a dónde estaban jugando.  
Lo que él no notó, demasiado ocupado en enseñarle el juego, era la forma en que ella lo miraba.  
Elena estaba fascinada porque, aunque estaban solos, él se comportaba como cuando estaban rodeados de gente. Seguía hablándole cariñosamente, le acariciaba la espalda cuando ella apuntaba e incluso le dio un abrazo cuando consiguió acertar la primera moneda. Y su sonrisa… su sonrisa le daba ganas de sonreír. No podía explicarlo, pero era físicamente imposible no sonreír cuando él le daba esa sonrisa. Todo parecía tan real, sabiendo que no había público a quien impresionar, que sólo eran ella y él.  
Era tan consciente de cada movimiento de Damon tras ella cuando le enseñó la postura, de cada centímetro de piel que la rozaba cuando el tomó su muñeca para decirle como girarla. Tan consciente de su aroma, de su respiración, de todo él…  
En los ojos chocolate se reflejaba todo lo que se despertaba dentro de ella, aunque ella ni siquiera lo sabía, pero él no podía saberlo, porque su pacto silencioso era no mirarse a los ojos.

El vampiro fue ganando sin problemas, después de todo, lo llevaba jugando desde que se inventó. A Elena le costó un poco más y seguía tosiendo cuando le tocaba tomar, pero como era la que estaba más sobria cuando empezó a jugar, llegó a la final contra su novio.  
El juego era simple se paraban uno en cada cabecera de la mesa, frente a cada uno de ellos habían cinco vasitos de vodka. Desde su lugar debían tirar una moneda a los vasos de su contrincante, haciéndola dar un bote en la mesa, si la moneda entraba, el dueño del vaso bebía su contenido. Iba de a un tiro cada uno y ganaba el que hacía tomar más al otro.  
Hasta esta ronda Elena llevaba tomados 5 tragos y ya estaba bastante risueña, aunque Damon pensaba que a esta altura iba a estar quedándose dormida, parecía tolerarlo bastante bien.  
Comenzaron acertando las dos primeras monedas ambos, pero con 7 tragos de vodka en su cuerpo la chica comenzó a reír más de lo que apuntaba y sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar un poquito.  
-**¿Estás bien?**- Preguntó su novio, sonando realmente preocupado.  
-**Si, amor.**-No podía apuntar así que apoyó los codos en la mesa y un par de chicos tras ella tuvieron la mejor vista de su trasero, que podían pedir. -**Sólo estoy superando a mi maestro**- agregó en el momento en que la tercera moneda entraba en un vaso de Damon.  
Demon falló los dos siguientes tiros, entre las ganas de ir a comerse a los dos chicos que seguían mirando a su novia y la forma en la que ella había comenzado a mirarlo, lo que menos pensaba era en los vasitos de vodka.  
-**Parece que tendremos que ir a la cocina a que practiques tú.**- Sugirió, un poco más borracha, cuando terminó ganando el juego.  
El vampiro tomó su mano y la llevó a la cocina, escuchando las risas y comentarios de los otros chicos que decían que mejor fueran a un cuarto.

**-Vamos a hacer algo que vi en la tele.**- Propuso ella que en el camino había agarrado una botella de vodka.  
**-Dudo que hagas algo que pueda sorprenderme.**- Su intención no era desafiarla, lo decía porque era así, pero ella lo tomó como un desafío y fue aún más allá de lo que pensaba hacer en un principio.  
Se sentó sobre la mesada, colocó un vasito entre sus pechos y se tiró vodka encima, para que el líquido corriera desde su cuello y bajando por su pecho, llenara el vaso.  
-**Bébelo**- susurró con la voz ligeramente ronca, arqueando su cuerpo.  
Damon no daba crédito a lo que veía. Tragó en seco mientras sentía la excitación recorrer su cuerpo por completo y buscó su mirada. Vio en los ojos chocolate tanta provocación, como deseo había en cada célula de su cuerpo y aunque los notó ligeramente nublados por el alcohol, supo que ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo.  
Se paró entre las piernas abiertas, colocó un brazo a cada lado de ella y bajó la cabeza hasta agarrar el vaso con la boca, apenas rozando con su cara la piel cremosa. Levantó la cabeza y tomó el trago, para luego dejar caer el vasito en la mesada, este rodó por ella y finalmente se estrelló en el suelo, pero ninguno de los dos pareció inmutarse.  
-**No me gusta desperdiciar una buena bebida.**- Elena se mordió el labio ante lo sensual de su tono, leyendo en los ojos azules lo que venía después y no se equivocaba.  
Damon comenzó a transitar con su lengua el camino que había hecho el vodka en la piel de Elena, desde su cuello hasta el hueco entre sus pechos y de regreso, haciéndola gemir ante las sensaciones que la recorrían completa.  
-**Escuché caer un vaso.**-la voz acusadora de Tyler arrancó un gruñido de la garganta de Damon, que a su vez sacó una risita de la de Elena.  
-**Perdón, ya lo recojo.**- La voz de la chica era juguetona y algunas risitas picaras seguían escapándose de su boca. Nada de eso ayudaba a que Damon se tranquilizara.

-**Me has ganado.**- Comentó agachándose junto a ella a recoger los trozos de vidrio cuando Tyler se marchó.  
-**Lo sé, has perdido tu toque.**- Le dio un golpecito con el hombro.  
-**No me refería a eso.**-Ella lo miró confundida. -**Eres la primera mujer que logra sorprenderme en muchos años.**  
Ella se sonrojó, aún no podía creer como se animó a hacer semejante cosa. -**No sé porque lo hice, yo no soy así, lo siento**.-Hizo una pausa y quiso decir algo para salir del paso.- **No me digas que nunca lo habías visto porque no te creo.**- Terminó de recoger y juntando los trozos de ambos, los puso en papel para tirarlos.  
Como Damon no contestaba subió la vista a los ojos azules, interrogándolo con la mirada.  
**-Tampoco me refería a eso…**-Cuando comenzó a hablar ella bajó la vista a lo que hacía para no cortarse y él movió la cabeza.- **No importa. Es hora de irnos.**  
-**No, espera…**-Pareció dudar, pero el vodka le dio fuerzas- **¿Podemos quedarnos? No quiero pasar otro fin de semana sola.**  
-**Vamos, no estarás sola.**  
**-No es eso… Quiero que sea igual a esto… Quiero que tú seas igual.**

* * *

_Gracias por leer y comentar, besos ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Despertó sintiendo la boca seca, abrió un ojo y la poca luz que entraba por la ventana era más de lo que podía soportar, así que volvió a cerrarlo. El ruido del reloj que había en la habitación resonaba como si fuera un bate golpeando una chapa, y para amortiguarlo se tapó la cabeza con una almohada.  
La resaca la estaba torturando, pero cuando recordó la frase que la llevó a ese estado, el pecho le dolió más que la cabeza.  
_**-No soy sólo yo el que cambia.**_  
Con eso Damon la dejó sin palabras y luego de despedirse, y disculparse con Tyler por el vaso, se fueron.  
Elena no soltó la botella de vodka que había llevado a la cocina, y en el camino a la mansión tratando de no pensar, tomó buena parte de ella. La misma parte que su estómago dejó en el baño durante la madrugada, mientras Damon le sostenía el pelo y le acariciaba la espalda.  
Tenía sed, pero tenía frío y no quería salir de la cama. Miró a la mesa de luz corriendo un poco la almohada y notó un vaso de agua y dos analgésicos. Se sentó abriendo los ojos lo menos posible y se los tomó.

Volvió a despertar un par de horas después cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba en la cama.  
-**Perdona, no quería despertarte. ¿Cómo estás?**-Preguntó Damon en susurros.  
-**Deseando no volver a ver una botella de vodka en mi vida.**- Se tapó la cara con las manos y soltó un quejido, maldiciendo su estúpida idea de emborracharse a lo grande.  
-**Te sentirás mejor luego de dormir un poco más. Toma, bebe.**-Le alcanzó un vaso de zumo de naranja.- **El alcohol deshidrata mucho y pierdes muchas vitaminas, esto te servirá.**  
-**Tengo frío y me duele todo.**-Se quejó ella entre trago y trago de zumo.  
-**Lo sé, termina eso y vuelve a dormir.**  
-**¿Por qué me dijiste que yo cambio?**  
-**Duérmete, hablaremos cuando estés mejor.**- Le retiró el vaso vacío de las manos y se fue repitiéndole una vez más que descansara.  
Aunque pensó que no podría, en un par de minutos volvió a dormirse.

El vampiro escuchó la respiración rítmica y tranquila, y volvió a entrar a la habitación a vigilar su sueño, a torturase con pensamientos que no debía permitirse.  
-**_Quiero que sea igual… Quiero que tú seas igual._**  
Eso era lo que ella le dijo. ¿Qué pretendía de él? ¿Que fuera un adolescente enamorado? ¿Que la cortejara como a aquella que lo había llevado a la muerte?  
Sonrió tristemente al recordar aquella época tan lejana, cuando los amores eran tan distintos, donde convivían los vestigios del pensamiento de la edad media, donde el amor era una enfermedad o un pecado, y el ideal del renacimiento, con su amor romántico y sufrido.  
Y como siempre, en las pocas veces que se permitía recordar esos tiempos, pensó en los ojos verdes, en los cabellos de fuego y en aquel beso en la mejilla que había cambiado todo. Estiró la mano para tocar el colgante que Elena aún llevaba en su cuello, pero un instante antes de hacerlo, cerró los dedos, tragó saliva y alejó la mano.  
Desde 1490 al día de hoy, el mundo había cambiado, el amor había cambiado, él había cambiado.  
Para él lo que ella quisiera no debía importar, llevaba cinco siglos tomando lo que quería, cortesanas, doncellas, casadas, vírgenes, lo que le apeteciera. Sin hacer promesas de amor, sin obligarlas, sin importarle las nuevas costumbres ni las viejas. Nunca fue de los amores platónicos ideales, nunca buscó el verdadero amor.  
_-__**El amor no se busca, el amor te encuentra. Y cuando eso pase, no habrá lugar donde te escondas, ni interruptor que lo detenga.**_  
Eso le había dicho Rebekah cuando le habló de Alexander y él aún rezaba para que estuviese equivocada.  
La chica se giró en la cama y Damon se retiró, él sólo tenía que cuidarla, ella sólo era la doble. Entonces ¿por qué le importaba tanto lo que ella quisiera de él?

Elena recién se sintió bien al atardecer, se había levantado varias veces al baño y cada vez encontraba un vaso de agua fresca o de zumo junto a la cama, aunque la habitación siempre estaba vacía.  
Como para esa hora ya tenía hambre, decidió levantarse y bajar a buscar algo a la cocina.

El vampiro estaba sentado frente a la chimenea leyendo un libro, cuando la vio bajar vestida con su pequeño pijama y sólo pudo agradecer mentalmente que Kol no estuviese por allí.  
-**Buenas tardes, princesa. ¿Lista para otra ronda?**- su tono había sido burlón pero Elena no pudo dejar de apreciar, que aún hablaba un poco más bajo de lo normal.  
Ella le hizo un gesto de negación con las manos y rodó los ojos, ese día era capaz de jurar que jamás volvería a beber.  
-**¿Dónde están todos?**- preguntó reparando en el silencio absoluto que dominaba la casa.  
-**Es sábado a la noche Elena **-comentó, implicando lo que le parecía tan obvio, que Kol y Jeremy habían salido a divertirse.-**Incluso Zach tiene una cita.**  
-**¿Y tú qué haces en casa?**-Lo miró intrigada, ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que Damon pasó un sábado a la noche allí.  
El ruido del estómago de Elena le evitó responder y apretó los labios para no reírse.-**Voy a prepararte algo para cenar.**  
-**No, deja. Pido una pizza y listo.**  
-**No puedes comer algo así luego de semejante resaca, te caerá mal. Tienes que comer algo liviano. Tengo listo arroz blanco, pescado y unas verduras hervidas.  
La chica le puso cara de asco pero lo siguió a la cocina.**  
Damon le sirvió la comida entre cuentos de resacas y tonterías de borrachos, que había visto a lo largo de los años. Cuando ella terminó regresaron al salón y se sentaron, el vampiro en el sofá y ella frente a él en un sillón.

Él regresó a su libro y ella dejó su mente vagar mientras oía el crepitar de las llamas.  
Lo observó mientras leía, convencida de que él no lo notaba. Estaba recostado, con el libro apoyado sobre su regazo, golpeaba la esquina de las páginas con el pulgar derecho, y mientras apoyaba el mentón en el pulgar de su mano izquierda, el dedo índice acariciaba su labio inferior. Su mundo se redujo a ese acto, a ese labio, a esas caricias y ni siquiera notó cuando él la miró.  
-**Soy un vampiro Elena.**- La joven se sobresaltó al escucharlo y el sonrió. Haciendo uso de su velocidad se paró tras ella en el sillón y se agachó para hablarle al oído.-**Puedo oír como cambia tu respiración, como se acelera tu pulso, e incluso el suave sonido que hacen tus labios al separarse.**  
-**Yo no cambio…**- Giró el rostro hacia él, pero no levantó la mirada sino que la fijó en su propio hombro. Al sentirlo tan cerca su voz le falló y su argumento se desvaneció. Habían estado así muchas veces pero esto se sentía tan distinto, tan íntimo, tan sensual, que sintió que su corazón comenzaba una loca carrera en su pecho.  
-**¿Qué pasó cuando llegamos a casa hace una semana, Elena?** - terminó de hacer la pregunta pegando la punta de su nariz con la de ella.  
-**Nada, fuiste un imbécil como siempre.**- Cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió hacer un camino por su piel desde su nariz hasta su oreja.  
-**¿Por qué no me respondiste?**- La forma en que susurraba en su oído no le permitía recordar bien de que le hablaba.  
-**Lo hice.**-Giró el rostro y se alejó de él.  
-**Saliste corriendo**- Dijo mientras caminaba hasta pararse frente a ella y colocaba sus manos en el respaldo del sillón, a los lados de la cabeza de la joven, inclinándose para poner sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia.-** Hiciste como que nada pasó, como que nada cambió.**  
-**Nada…**  
-**No te atrevas a decir que nada pasó. Los dos estábamos allí, los dos sentimos lo mismo. Tú cuerpo no puede mentirme Elena, aunque tus palabras lo intenten.**  
La chica bajó la cabeza y dijo en voz alta lo que llevaba tantos días preguntándose.  
-**¿Por qué no puedes ser siempre como en el instituto? **  
-**Porque yo no soy así, no soy un novio de flores y bombones. Yo soy un vampiro, me como a las chicas como tú. Soy el monstruo del que te advirtieron tanto, contra el que te enseñaron a luchar.**  
Ella levantó la mirada desafiante uniéndola a los ojos azules y se mordió el labio, para que no le temblara. La confundía tanto, sentía un mar de emociones cruzar su pecho, lo que creía, lo que quería, lo que pensaba, lo que deseaba, y todas las sensaciones que él despertaba en ella. Eran inmensas olas que pretendían poner a prueba su cordura. -**No.**-Gritó y ni siquiera se dio cuanta de que una gota de sangre nacía en su labio, en el lugar en el que sus propios dientes lo habían cortado.

-**Sí Elena. No soy humano, no soy un joven de 23 años, ya no.**  
-**No, yo sé que en algún lugar lo eres. Te he visto serlo, te he visto sonreír y divertirte, lo he visto en tus ojos.**- Sin pensarlo alzó una mano para tocar su mejilla y eso fue todo.  
Damon se lanzó a sus labios como un hombre muriendo de sed a un vaso de agua fresca. Y ella no le negó su salvación.  
El tiempo volvió a detenerse, el mundo dejó de girar, no, giró más rápido.  
¿Cómo explicar lo que sentía al besarlo? Esa forma en que se sentía a la vez nerviosa y serena, ese placer y ese miedo, esa electricidad que la recorría y ese debate interno entre detenerlo y abrazarlo para profundizar el beso. Ese debate duró, lo que demoró el vampiro en llevar una mano a su nuca y acariciar su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua. Ese fue el momento que su mente eligió para desconectarse y dejarse llevar por lo que él provocaba en su cuerpo.  
¿Cómo entender lo que le pasaba a él? Aún con el sabor dulce y metálico de Elena en su lengua, no sentía la punzada de sus colmillos, no había tenido deseos de morderla, no sentía el hambre que siempre viene con el sonido de un corazón galopante y el aroma de la sangre. Cuando ella lo miró, cuando esos ojos dulces como el chocolate, se enlazaron con los de él, quiso besarla, acariciarla, abrazarla. En ese momento no deseaba a Elena como vampiro, la deseaba como hombre y eso era inmensamente aterrador. Ese miedo se terminó cuando ella correspondió a su lengua separando los labios, cuando le permitió recorrer su boca, cuando se entregó sin reservas a ese momento.

Damon se arrodilló entre sus piernas y ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, enredando los dedos en el cabello negro y sedoso. Las manos del vampiro bajaron a la delicada cintura y se aferraron a ella como si temiera que se fuera a ir. La sintió comenzar a separarse y por un instante no entendió lo que pasaba.  
-**Es una pena que yo sí tenga que respirar. **  
Le dio unos segundos y volvió a besarla, con menos desesperación pero con más pasión y ella volvió a sorprenderlo, cuando sensualmente le pasó la punta de la lengua por los dientes. Se alejó un poco cuando sintió salir los colmillos y la miró esperando su reacción.  
Sabía que sus ojos estaban rojos y que algunas venas los rodeaban, aunque la transformación de su rostro sólo era parcial, ella podía ver su verdadera naturaleza. Y esperaba ver la mirada de desprecio del día que la conoció, o el miedo de aquella noche en que Jeremy le clavó la flecha, pero no encontró ninguna de las dos cosas.  
Elena repitió aquel gesto que había intentado en su habitación, pero esta vez nada la detuvo, acarició con la punta de su dedo, primero uno y después el otro de los largos y blancos dientes, para finalmente como una niña traviesa presionar la yema contra la punta.  
**-Ay, son filosos.**- Una pequeña gota de sangre se formó en el punto donde la piel había cedido, y sin pensarlo se llevó el dedo a los labios.  
Damon la detuvo sonriendo antes de que se introdujera el dedo en la boca, **-déjame ayudarte **- y acercándose lo rodeo con la suya.

Podía ser que ella despertara mil cosas para él olvidadas, que la deseara de una manera diferente, pero no dejaba de ser lo que era y sentir nuevamente su sangre despertó totalmente al depredador adormilado. Cerró los ojos un segundo para volverlos a la normalidad y cuando los abrió la pregunta se leía claramente en el azul cristalino.  
Ella llevaba tantas noches soñando con eso, que la reconoció apenas se ligaron sus miradas y por única respuesta inclinó la cabeza, dándole el acceso total a su cuello.  
Damon retrajo sus colmillos y la beso de nuevo antes de ir a lo que tanto deseaba. Y fue un beso cargado de sentimientos, que fluyeron entre ellos recíprocamente, predominaba la confusión, pero también había dulzura, pasión y miedo. Cuando terminó se habían dicho más que con cientos de palabras y sabían que todo eso era real, no era parte de su actuación, era algo sólo entre ellos dos.  
Se miraron una vez más y la anticipación los consumía, era algo muy distinto a lo que había ocurrido en la calle frente a la casa Gilbert, y también era distinto a cuando él se alimentaba de esas chicas que ni siquiera recordaba. Bajó la cabeza y besó ese punto donde la savia de vida palpitaba tan cerca de la cremosa piel, y lentamente los filosos dientes penetraron la carne, arrancando un gemido de la garganta de la chica cuando la sangre comenzó a manar. Sólo tomó lo suficiente para aplacar un poco la sed, temiendo que ella aún pudiese sentirse mal luego de la resaca.  
Terminó y lamió las gotas que habían caído por su clavícula, lo que ella correspondió con un leve suspiro. Luego apoyó la frente en su hombro para calmar todo eso que no entendía y ella lo acarició dándole una paz que no creía merecer.  
-**Ven vamos a curarte.**-Se paró y le extendió una mano mientras con la otra se limpiaba la comisura de los labios  
-**¿No me darás tu sangre?**- pregunto algo extrañada.  
-**No, tengo planes para mañana y no podemos quedarnos todo el día en casa para que no te pase nada.**  
-**¿Qué planes?**  
-**Visitaremos a alguien. Anda, ven, déjame curarte eso.**

Se sentó en la orilla de su cama, mientras Damon sentado a su lado, limpiaba su herida y le colocaba una pequeña gasa y una bandita.  
-**¿Cómo sigue esto?**-preguntó ella sin querer mirarlo. Todo era demasiado extraño, se sentía bien pero si lo pensaba un minuto toda su lógica le decía que estaba mal.  
Esperó que el vampiro dijera algo y cuando los segundos pasaban y nada llegaba a sus oídos levantó la mirada buscando la de él.  
-**No lo sé.**- Respondió finalmente, por un minuto había perdido toda su confianza y se veía realmente vulnerable.- **¿Cómo quieres que siga?**- Habló haciendo un gesto sugerente con sus cejas. Elena no se enfadó, por primera vez entendió que ese extraño sentido del humor, era su forma de escapar de las situaciones que lo ponían en algún tipo de desventaja o incomodidad.  
-**A mi me gusta mi novio del instituto…**- Una especie de quejido la interrumpió y él empezó a replicar al instante.  
-**Elena, tienes que entender…**  
-**Déjame terminar.**- Se puso roja como un tomate pensando lo que quería decir, y aunque recordaba lo mal que lo pasó, hubiese tomado un par de tragos de vodka para que le dieran valor. Bajó la mirada a sus manos y siguió.- **También me gusta como me sentí hoy.**-Lo dijo tan bajito que si Damon no fuera un vampiro era imposible que la escuchara.  
-**Este puede ser un juego peligroso Elena -** su voz sonaba completamente seria.  
-**Yo no tengo nada que perder, sólo me queda tiempo y ni siquiera es mucho.**- Frunció los hombros haciendo un gesto con las manos para restarle importancia al asunto.- **Pero entiendo si quieres que todo siga como hasta ahora.**  
-**Hay cosas de las que no hay regreso y creo que esta noche es una de esas cosas.**- Le dio una sonrisa que salió más triste de lo que pretendía y un casto beso en los labios.-**Descansa, salimos a los 6.**  
-**Llevo durmiendo todo el día, ¿puedo mirar un rato la tele?**-Le puso ojitos de cachorrito y abanicó un par de veces sus largas pestañas. Damon pensó por un momento que estaba perdido, que nunca podría negarle nada.  
-**Sólo una película.**- Se paró par irse y vio que ella lo seguía, se giró con una sonrisa y una mirada interrogante.-** ¿A dónde vas?**  
-**Aquí no hay tele, voy a bajar.**  
-**Te quedarás dormida en el sofá y no descansarás suficiente. Ven, vamos a mirar tele en mi cama. Pero luego te duermes, que sino mañana no te levantas.**  
-**Si, señor.**- Se paró firme y le hizo la venia.  
-**Vuelve a hacer eso y al diablo viaje, no dormirás esta noche.**-Le dio una palmada en el trasero, sonriendo de medio lado y Elena se sonrojó. Aún no estaba lista para eso, así que decidió no tentar su suerte y caminó apurando el paso al cuarto, mientras escuchaba la risa de su novio en su espalda.  
La chica se acostó dejando más de media cama libre para él, aún no tenía muy claro como sería su nuevo arreglo de noviazgo y no quería empezar acaparando la cama. Él tampoco tenía las cosas muy claras así que se acostó dejando un pequeño espacio entre ambos. De lo que Elena si se adueñó por completo, luego de una mirada aprobatoria de Damon, fue del control remoto pasó por todos los canales del cable y terminó poniendo una peli romántica, Damon rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada, él no era de mirar mucha tele así que le daba bastante igual lo que pusiera. La peli era como el famoso cuento de navidad de Dickens pero aplicado a un hombre al que lo visitaban sus exs, le robó un par de sonrisas, pero se perdió buena parte mirando a Elena, que a la mitad comenzó a quedarse dormida. Le causó gracia como parecía tener un sexto sentido y cada vez que el quería apagar la tele ella le decía que estaba viendo.

Se despertó poco pasadas las 5, a su lado, su novia dormía placidamente y no pudo evitar retirar un mechón de cabello de su frente y su hombro. ¿Qué rayos le estaba haciendo esta niña? Si no se cuidaba su historia sería una trova de amor cortés. Sonrió ante lo absurdo de su idea, él no había tenido de esos ni siquiera en la época en la que se escribía de ellos.  
Se levantó y aprontó todo para el viaje, se encontrarían con Lexi en el Old Town de Alejandría y luego pensaba convencer a Elena para viajar a New York, aunque debería faltar un par de días a clases estaba seguro de que aceptaría.  
Bajó a preparar el desayuno y se lo subió a la cama para despertarla. La encontró saliendo del baño llevando su buzo gris y una inmensa sonrisa.  
-**Tenía frío, ¿no te importa verdad?**  
-**No, te queda mejor a ti que a mí. Desayuno, ducha, y nos vamos.**-Le dijo señalando el reloj, ella asintió y fue hasta la cama.  
-**¿De que se trata el viaje?**- se sentó a lo indio y comenzó a tomar el café.  
-**De ese buzo. Llevo muchos años sin hablar con mi hermano. Zach me dijo que estuvo aquí el año pasado y que de un día para otro desapareció. Eso nos deja con sólo dos opciones, o volvió a sus andanzas y está combatiendo el problema de la superpoblacion mundial.**- Sonrió de una manera extraña, como si se debatiera entre la reprobación y el orgullo.- **O ahora soy hijo único.**- Quiso hacer como si no le importara pero la tristeza en sus ojos hablaba más alto que sus gestos.  
-**¿Vas a buscarlo?**- preguntó sin mirarlo, temiendo la respuesta.  
-**No. Quiero saber que está bien, nada más. Tendremos nuestras diferencias, pero sigue siendo mi hermano y el único que tiene derecho a matarlo soy yo.**  
Elena tragó saliva y lucho contra el miedo de escuchar la ira en sus palabras.  
-**¿No deberías saber si algo le ha pasado?**  
-**Cuando nos encontramos en Bulgaria tuvimos otra de nuestras peleas. Él había comenzado de nuevo con su programa de rehabilitación** - hizo comillas con los dedos mientras hablaba y negó con la cabeza,- **y quería que lo acompañara. Yo estaba ayudando a Klaus a rastrear una pista sobre la familia de Katherina y me negué. Comenzaron los reproches y el repaso de 450 años de discusiones, sobre quien tiene la culpa de lo que nos pasó, y terminé rompiéndole el cuello antes de irme. Cada cinco o diez años sabía de él por su mejor amiga, y lo último que me dijo es que planeaba intentar una vida normal. Como había cortado todos los lazos conmigo y con Rebekah lo dejé así, seguro de que en veinte o treinta años se le pasaría el capricho y volvería con nosotros. **  
**-¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?**  
-**Esa es una historia para otro día, termina de desayunar que se nos hace tarde.  
-Tal vez yo debería quedarme…**  
-**Quiero que vengas conmigo, te prometo que te gustará.**- Le dio un beso en la frente. Y fue a darse una ducha, mientras la chica luchaba por tragar con su garganta completamente cerrada. Pensando si decirle la verdad o no y en cómo reaccionaría él cuando se enterase.

* * *

No siempre podré actualizar tan pronto pero como estaba listo ya se los dejo, espero que les guste el capi ;)

Se viene Road trip! :D

Gracias por leer y comentar, besos.

P.D.: Si alguien no sabe (el español tiene muchas variantes), un buzo es un jersey o pullover XD


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

-**¿A dónde vamos?**  
-**A Old Town en Alexandría. ¿Lo conoces?-** Damon sabía la respuesta pero sintió que debía hacer la pregunta, después de todo Elena se lo había contado al cuervo no a él.  
-**No, nunca he salido de Mystic Falls, ni siquiera he ido a Richmond.**  
-**Creo que te gustará. Podemos hacer el paseo en tranvía por King Street, ir al paseo marítimo. O visitar algún museo si te gusta.**  
Damon se comportaba exactamente como Elena lo había imaginado, era divertido y atento y el viaje se iba rápido a pesar de la oscura nube que la chica sentía sobre su cabeza.  
-**Creí que este viaje tenía algo que ver con tu hermano.**  
-**Sí, su amiga Lexi tiene un pequeño bar allí, iremos a verla luego.**  
Elena se quedó con la primera frase, iban a ver a la amiga de Stefan, ella seguramente sabía lo ocurrido, se lo diría a Damon y todo el acto de la pareja feliz se acabaría.  
Justo cuando pensaba que podía enamorarse de él, que podría sentir eso de lo que todos hablaban aunque fuera una vez antes de morir, y todo terminaría prácticamente antes de empezar.  
-**¿Podemos ir a verla en la tarde? Tal vez podamos aprovechar el día y regresar a casa en la noche.**  
-**No regresaremos hoy. Si Lexi no puede ayudarme a dar con Stefan, tengo que ir a ver a un par de personas en New York. Le daremos una mordida a la gran manzana.**- Terminó haciendo un guiño.  
-**Sigo pensando que tal vez era mejor que no viniera…**-Su voz se apagó, una oleada de culpa parecía querer ocupar toda su garganta y no dejar lugar para nada más.  
-**Pensé que preferirías venir a pasar los días encerrada en la mansión. Además estoy seguro que no eres la peor compañía del mundo.**- Le regaló su mejor sonrisa y acarició un segundo su mejilla. No sería fácil pero intentaría que ella se relajara se divirtiera y no pensara en después.

El viaje duró poco más de dos horas pero luego de esa conversación Elena no vio lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos. Cuando Damon se detuvo en un estacionamiento, la ayudó a bajar y sacó unas maletas de la cajuela, la chica funcionaba de forma automática. El vampiro paró un segundo y abrazándola por la cintura le dio un beso en la sien.  
-**Deja de pensar, mientras estemos fuera de Mystics Falls, deja atrás todo lo que hay allá. ¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Por mí?**  
Ella pareció despertar y fijar la vista de nuevo, para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos azules que la miraban expectantes.  
-**Sí.**  
Su cerebro comenzó a interpretar las imágenes que le llegaban, y se halló caminando frente a un edificio de ladrillos, cruzó la pequeña reja negra de la mano de su novio y se dirigieron a la entrada. Dos escaleras que rodeaban una pequeña fuente, llevaban a la puerta.  
-**¿Qué es esto?**  
-**Morrison House, nos quedaremos aquí.**  
En cuanto llegaron a lo alto de la escalera un botones vestido de gris les abrió la puerta y los ayudó con las maletas. Frente a la recepción una pequeña mesa con un hermoso arreglo de flores llamó la atención de Elena y se acercó a olerlas, cuando levantó la vista vio en el espejo que ocupaba toda la pared, la imagen de Damon que la miraba sonriendo de lado.  
Se giró para preguntarle a que se debía su mirada, porque no podía descifrarla, pero no pudo hacerlo porque el vampiro se enfrascó en una discusión con el chico que lo atendía y se apartó de ella.  
Un par de minutos después se aburrió y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, las paredes pintadas de un color entre terracota y naranja hasta la mitad, y la parte inferior de un tono mostaza, todo decorado con molduras blancas y elegantes, las luminarias que imitaban candelabros con velas encendidas, y las distintas puertas dobles blancas que llevaban a otras habitaciones, todo distaba mucho de cómo se imaginaba ella un hotel. Caminó hasta una de las puertas abiertas y se encontró con una biblioteca, revestida totalmente en madera y con hermosos muebles antiguos.

-**Hola.**- Un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes la miraba sonriendo desde uno de los sofás.  
-**Princesa, la habitación está lista.**- Damon la tomó por la cintura y girándola, dejó un pequeño beso en sus labios. Su gesto no podía ser interpretado de dos maneras, estaba diciéndole al chico que regresara a su libro, que no había nada más allí para él.  
Elena no pudo evitar sonreír, tal vez debería enojarse porque su novio fuera tan posesivo, pero le gustaba que se comportara así, le gustaba verlo celoso como cualquier chico inseguro de 23 años con su novia. Algo tan distinto al Damon que todos conocían.  
-**Tenemos una King Deluxe, pero sólo quedaba una.**- Puso carita de inocente pero sus ojos brillaban con una picardía que lo contradecía totalmente.

Subieron a la habitación 405 y cuando entraron la chica soltó un gritito. Lo primero que vio fue la enorme cama de cuatro postes altísima. En una esquina había una especie de escalerilla de dos escalones y como una niña pequeña, la subió y saltó a la cama.  
Damon rió y se acercó a ella, la tomó de los tobillos y la atrajo hacia él. Elena quedó sentada y él parado entre sus piernas, la cama tenía la altura perfecta y sus rostros quedaron enfrentados, sus miradas enganchadas, sus labios a pocos centímetros de distancia. Acarició con dos dedos su frente y bajó delineando el contorno de su rostro, hasta tomar su barbilla entre su pulgar y su índice. Sus ojos que habían seguido el movimiento de sus dedos regresaron a la mirada color chocolate, se sumergieron en su dulzura, en su inocencia y en ese fuego que podía ver tras su miedo. Escuchó su corazón acelerarse en anticipación y su respiración agitarse levemente.  
Ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y dejó que su cuerpo hablara por ella, que sus reacciones respondieran al deseo que veía en los hermosos ojos del vampiro. Y él no la hizo esperar, unió sus labios lentamente, besándola como si quisiera aprender cada detalle de su boca, acariciando sus labios con la lengua le pidió que lo dejara explorarla y ella lo aceptó gustosa.  
Soltó su barbilla y bajó las manos a su cintura, para acercarla y pegarla a su cuerpo, sintiendo cada curva de su cuerpo pegarse a él.  
Sintiendo su calor, su perfume, saboreándola, entendió que no importaba que hubieran pasado 500 años, ella tenía razón, una parte de él seguía siendo un hombre de 23 años capaz de amarla con el alma completa.

-**¿Qué me estás haciendo?**- Susurró contra su boca, tan bajito que ella no llegó a entenderlo.  
-**¿Qué has dicho?**- Recuperando el aire le acarició los cabellos con un gesto que sólo Elena era capaz de tener con él, porque Damon Salvatore no hubiese permitido que nadie más lo hiciera.  
-**Nada.**-Apoyó su frente contra la de ella.- **Si seguimos así, pasaremos hasta el solsticio aquí adentro y nos meteremos en problemas.**- La apretó más contra él y ella sintió una corriente recorrer su cuerpo en cada lugar donde la rozaba, su piel parecía hipersensible al contacto, mientras la bajaba deslizándola contra él.  
-**Vamos.**- El vampiro enganchó las manos de ambos y le indicó la puerta.- **Hagamos esto así luego podemos divertirnos.**  
La joven lo siguió, tratando de adivinar que pasaría si él se enteraba de lo ocurrido, como lo venía haciendo desde el desayuno.  
-**¿Me contarás tu historia con tu hermano?**- Preguntó mientras esperaban el ascensor, si esto iba a destruir su pequeña oportunidad de felicidad, quería saber a que se debía.-**¿Por qué estaban tan distanciados?**  
El vampiro rodó los ojos, bufó, suspiró y prácticamente hizo un berrinche de niño chico mientras entraban al pequeño espacio. Pero cuando la miró a los ojos seguramente encontró algo en su mirada que lo llevó a hablarle.  
-**Hagamos algo, vamos a tomar un café antes de ver a Lexi.**

Al salir del hotel eran casi las 10 de la mañana, se veían muchas parejas de turistas que salían a desayunar y ellos pasaban por una más.  
-**Cuando cumplí los veintidós años el reino de Nápoles estaba en una situación muy difícil, el reinado de Fernando primero…**-El rostro de Elena le dijo que no tenía idea de que hablaba.- **Veo que la historia europea no es tu fuerte.-** Se rió unos segundos y pasó su brazo por lo hombros de la chica haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza, indicando hacia dónde quería ir.- **Conocí a una hermosa mujer, Sage, esposa de un noble. En ese tiempo el matrimonio no tenía nada que ver con el amor, era una transacción comercial, celebrada entre el padre de la mujer y el futuro esposo, la gente se casaba para acrecentar fortunas, para unir feudos, para lograr poder. La mujer dejaba de estar bajo la tutela de su padre para estar bajo la de su marido, que era el encargado de manejar el dinero y las propiedades de ambos. Sin embargo si la mujer enviudaba, lograba un cierto grado de independencia, manejaba su dinero e incluso podía elegir un segundo esposo sin necesitar la aprobación de su padre.**

Mientras él hablaba habían llegado a una pequeña cafetería y entraron para sentarse junto a una ventana, lo suficientemente apartados como para que nadie los escuchara. Elena fue a sentarse frente a él, pero Damon negó con una sonrisa y la hizo sentarse a su lado.  
-**Me enamoré de ella completamente, cada célula de mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su mirada, a su cercanía, mi corazón saltaba y a mis ojos era un ángel, bella, pura y delicada. Por varios meses la cortejé con regalos y poemas a los que ella sólo correspondía con una sonrisa. Esperaba que si su esposo Leopoldo no regresaba, Sage finalmente me aceptaría. Cuando él regresó de la guerra supe que nuestro tiempo se había terminado. Esa última tarde cuando nos vimos a la hora de cenar ella me besó en la mejilla, ese era el gesto que indicaba que finalmente había aceptado mi amor y que esa noche podía visitarla.**- Se interrumpió cuando les trajeron el café y los bollos que habían ordenado.  
-**¿Y qué tiene que ver tu hermano?-** Cuestionó la chica cuando notó que no reanudaba su relato.  
**-Ya llego a esa parte.**- Le tocó la punta de la nariz con la suya tratando de aligerar el ambiente pero la tristeza se podía ver en su mirada y escuchar en su voz tan clara como la luz que atravesaba el ventanal.  
Suspiró y continuó.- **Mi hermano no sabía lo que ocurría, se había enamorado de ella pero no había tenido el valor de cortejarla mientras estaba aún casada. La fortuna de su esposo había caído considerablemente por los diversos problemas de la corte y Stefan planeaba proponerle un trato al hombre para que la liberara.**-Negó con la cabeza como si aún no entendiera lo que había hecho su hermano.- **Habló con él y Leopoldo decidió ir a ver a su esposa, para saber que opinaba de la propuesta. Me encontró con ella y digamos que no estaba en la situación más honorable. El mayor problema fue que Sage me acusó de forzarla y que su esposo había vuelto con los colmillos más largos. Me atacó y me dejó gravemente herido, para que nadie lo acusara Sage le dijo que no debía dejar ningún testigo vivo en la casa.**-Soltó una especie de gruñido, entre dolor y desprecio.- **Al parecer ver la nueva faceta de su esposo la hizo reconsiderar su amor y le pidió que la convirtiera y pasaran la eternidad juntos.**  
Los ojos de Elena se habían ido agrandando.  
-**¿Y como te convertiste?**  
-**El esposo de Sage fue convertido por el mayor enemigo de Klaus, su padre Mikael. En ese momento estaba creando un ejército, convirtiendo soldados experimentados en vampiros para enfrentar a los hermanos originales. Klaus y Rebekah habían seguido a Leopoldo hasta nuestra casa y cuando comenzó la matanza lograron que una de las doncellas los invitara a entrar. Luego de detener a la pareja nos encontraron. Klaus me dijo que podía salvarme y yo le pedí que salvara a mi hermano, me dijo que su hermana se encargaría de eso. Me ofreció el poder para vengar a mi familia y para que nunca nada volviera a dañarme. Me ofreció la vida eterna sin volver a sentir el dolor que Sage me causó. En ese momento tenía tanto miedo a morir que le dije que sí, creo que no escuché ni la mitrad de lo que me dijo, sólo quería sobrevivir. Y así los hermanos Salvatore nos convertimos en parte de la familia original, nos enseñaron a ser vampiros, viajamos por el mundo y lo único que Klaus me pidió a cambio fue ayudarlo a romper la maldición que lo tortura cada luna llena.**  
-**¿Qué pasó con Sage y su esposo?**  
-**Yo maté a su esposo, fue lo primero que hice luego de convertirme, mi primera muerte fue para vengar a mi familia. A ella no pude matarla, ni siquiera quise saber quien lo hizo, no tuve el valor de volver a ver su rostro.**  
-**¿Y de que viene la pelea con Stefan? ¿Por ella?**  
Damon rió.  
-**Por todo en realidad. Él se queja de que yo estuviese con Sage y yo de que quisiera comprarla. Él se queja de que pidiera que lo salvaran y yo de que no aprendiera a vivir como vampiro. Él se queja de que yo no lo ayudé en la rehabilitación y yo de que no ayudó a buscar a Katherina. Pero todo empieza porque ninguno de los dos le dijo al otro lo que sentíamos por ella.  
-¿Tú pediste que lo convirtieran?  
-No, Stefan no estaba tan mal, Rebekah le dio su sangre y seguramente se hubiese salvado. Pero a la Barbie le gustó y lo convenció de convertirse.  
-Entonces no entiendo porqué están peleados.**-A ella no le parecía ue lo ocurrido fuera culpa de ninguno de ellos dos.  
**-Cuando eres un vampiro todo lo que sientes se intensifica, lo bueno y lo malo. Yo apagué mi humanidad a los pocos días de convertirme, el dolor de lo que había pasado era más de lo que quería sentir, Stefan lo hizo y digamos que no lo llevó muy bien. Tuvimos que convencerlo para que la encendiera nuevamente, así que todos los problemas que tuvimos para él eran mucho más importantes y difíciles de superar. Luego se peleó con Rebekah y de alguna forma también me culpó de eso y yo lo culpé cuando casi me matan en la guerra civil.**-Hizo un gesto con la mano.- **Pasaron muchas cosas en 500 años, pero siempre será mi hermano.  
**  
Terminaron el café en silencio, Damon volviendo a enterrar todo eso que había recordado, Elena intentando procesar lo que había aprendido de él.  
El vampiro, no había entrado en muchos detalles pero le había contado cosas que seguramente muy poca gente sabía, estaba segura que ni siquiera Katherine sabía toda la historia. Y a cambio de su sinceridad ella le seguía ocultando lo que sabía, sentía que él se abría a alguien que no lo merecía.

Salieron comentando lo rico de las cosas que habían probado, y Damon le contó como había aprendido a cocinar por una apuesta que había hecho con Kol en Paris en el siglo XVII. El original le había dicho que era capaz de esconderse bajo el vestido de una de las mujeres de la corte durante una hora sin que el marido se diera cuenta, la mujer había caminado por el salón y nadie había notado nada raro, cuando la hora terminó Kol comenzó a hacer de las suyas y la dama fingió un ataque de asma para disimular los gemidos que no podía contener.  
-**Nunca debí apostar en su contra en algo como eso. Klaus nos sacó de Francia luego de eso y no volvimos hasta que Rebekah quiso ir a la inauguración de la torre Eiffel en 1889.**- Damon se detuvo en la puerta de un pequeño local.- **Es aquí.**  
Elena respiró hondo, trató de que su corazón no la traicionara, quiso calmarse pero Damon podía sentir cada una de sus reacciones.  
-**¿Qué ocurre?**  
-**Soy la doble Damon, me han criado para odiar a los vampiros y para saber que su único objetivo es comerme o matarme. Cada fibra de mi ser me dice que entrar allí no es buena idea.**-Una mentira a medias, pero una mentira al fin, ya no se conformaba con ocultarle cosas, le estaba mintiendo en la cara y se sentía terrible por hacerlo.  
-**Está bien, espérame en esa banca aquí afuera. Sólo me tomará un minuto.**  
Con un pequeño beso en la sien la dejó allí y entró.

-**Hola rubia.**-Saludó Damon con una sonrisa, apoyando un codo en la barra.- **Ponme un Bourbon.**  
-**Bourbon antes del mediodía, hay cosas que nunca cambian. Apuesto que es tú desayuno.**-Rió la vampira mientras servía la copa.  
-**No lo es, porque eso implicaría que he dormido.**- Amplió la sonrisa, sabiendo que Lexi tenía la misma imagen de él que la mayoría.- **Vengo a preguntarte por Stefan.**

Elena lo observó mientras pedía su trago pero cuando empezó a hablar con la vampira que lo atendía se giró, creyendo que la decepción, la traición y el dolor llenarían los ojos azules y que no soportaría que él la odiara.  
-**Hola Elena.**-La voz de Katherine la sacó de su momento de autocompasión.- **¿Cómo estás?**  
-**Damon está aquí, saldrá en cualquier momento.**-Respondió sin siquiera saludarla.  
-**Lo sé. Sólo quería que sepas que estamos trabajando en el hechizo, en unos días serás libre.**  
-**Pero cómo…  
-Jeremy se puso en contacto conmigo, por suerte es lo suficientemente terco y decidido cuando se trata de ti. Debemos romperlo antes de que regresen a Mystic Falls. Debo irme, pero en poco tiempo te llevaré conmigo.**  
Se adelantó, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.  
Elena se giró justo cuando Damon terminaba su trago y se despedía de su amiga para salir del Bar. Cerró los ojos un momento, si no se había enterado de lo de Stefan, tendría algo más de tiempo para estar con él. Pero ya no cabía ninguna duda, sus días junto al vampiro del que se enamoró estaban por terminar.

* * *

_He vuelto!_

_Espero que les guste ;)_

_Gracias por leer y por los comentarios que siempre dan ganas de seguir, besos_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**-Tendremos que ir a New York.**- Comentó Damon al salir, aunque su rostro no mostraba nada Elena encontró pena en su voz.  
**-Oh, lo siento**.- Lo dijo con verdadero sentimiento, porque lo decía por todo, no sólo porque Lexi no lo hubiera ayudado, lo decía por lo de Stefan, por lo de Sage y por saber que pronto lo dejaría.  
**-Está bien Elena,**- la abrazó por los hombros y le dio un pequeño beso antes de soltarla y enlazar sus manos- **vamos, quiero que conozcas algunos lugares.**

La llevó al George Washington Masonic Memorial, le dio él mismo el tour porque conocía la historia mejor que cualquier guía, y la subió a la torre para que viera los hermosos jardines y la vista de Old Town desde allí. Luego tomaron el tranvía por King Street hasta el paseo marítimo, almorzaron frente al Potomac y la llevó al ferry.  
**-No sé si es buena idea…**-Comenzó a protestar ella que nunca se había subido a uno.  
**-Vamos, te gustará**- la chica rodó los ojos, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había escuchado decir eso.- **De verdad, yo aún recuerdo la primera vez que subí a uno.**- El vampiro comenzó a reír y ella se preguntó de que más se estaría acordando.  
**-Está bien, pero luego me contarás esa historia.**  
**-Si lo hago seguramente terminarás más roja de lo que has estado jamás, creo que ese día hasta a mi me dio vergüenza de lo que es capaz Kol.**  
**-Mejor no quiero saberlo.**- No pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal, celosa de todo lo que Damon había vivido y ella no conocería.  
**-Por eso debemos subir-** Elena lo miró porque estaba segura de no haber dicho nada en voz alta.- **Conozco esa mirada, la he visto muchas veces y sólo puedo decirte que no te quedes con ganas de nada. Si te queda poco tiempo disfrútalo al máximo, yo estaré a tu lado para que no tengas nada que temer.**  
El paseo fue más romántico de lo que ella había imaginado, se pararon junto a la baranda y Damon la abrazó por atrás como cuando estaban en el instituto.  
**-Me siento Kate Winslet.**  
**-Por favor dime que eso no me convierte en Leonardo Di Caprio.**- Negó con la cabeza y un segundo después agregó.- **¿Puedo dibujarte usando el collar que te regale? ¿O mejor invitarte a entrar en un auto antiguo?**- comenzó a reír cuando ella se sonrojó.  
Al volver pasaron por un par de tiendas y galerías frente al puerto y escucharon la banda de jazz que tocaba en el pequeño parque al atardecer. Incluso bailaron un poco junto a otras parejas allí.

**-Ha sido el día perfecto.**- Comentó Elena cuando regresaban al hotel. Había pasado el día con un Damon que estaba segura que nadie había visto en los últimos cinco siglos. Lo escuchó reírse sincero y divertido, lo vio celoso, lo vio cariñoso y lo conoció y entendió un poco más. Todo eso sólo hacía más difícil la idea de decirle lo de Stefan, y aún más el saber que pronto lo dejaría. La tristeza quería abrirse paso en su pecho pero ella se negaba a dejarla, quería disfrutar el tiempo que tenía con él.  
**-Hay más cosas que me gustaría mostrarte pero será para la próxima.**- La sonrisa del vampiro falló un instante cuando recordó que podía no haber otra ocasión.- **Mejor aún, nos quedaremos un día más por aquí y te lo mostraré todo mañana.**  
**-Claro.**- La sonrisa de ella demostraba que le había ganado la pulseada a su tristeza, sabía que si no se iban a New York significaba un día más en el que todo sería perfecto.  
Durante la cena hablaron de libros y el vampiro casi se levanta y se va cuando ella le dijo que le había gustado El código Da Vinci. Luego pasó varios minutos marcando cada uno de los errores del libro.

Cuando terminaron de cenar Elena estaba un poquito más desinhibida por el vino de la cena, y cada vez que Damon comentaba algo ella soltaba pequeñas risitas coquetas.  
**-Recuerdo que en ese libro que leí mientras estudiabas en la biblioteca, hablaba sobre los efectos de los ascensores.**- Comentó el vampiro con una mirada pícara mientras esperaban.-** Es una pena que en la vida real suelan tener cámaras.**  
**-No pensé que eso fuera algo que detuviera a Damon Salvatore.**- Respondió con otra risita.  
**-Pero yo pensé que eso podía detener a Elena Gilbert.**- Alzó una ceja y le sonrió de lado desafiándola a que dijera lo contrario.  
**-No he tomado tanto como para caer en eso amor.**- Soltó la respuesta cuando entraba al ascensor y no pudo ver el brillo en los ojos de él cuando le dijo así.  
**-Otra vez será.**- Susurró él pegado a su oído luego de entrar y pararse tras ella.  
Finalmente unos segundos después llegaron a su habitación y la chica corrió al baño, lo escuchó reír y murmurar, mientras ella se desnudaba y se metía a la ducha. Dejó que el agua caliente la relajara, se llevara sus preocupaciones, sus dudas, sus miedos y todo rastro de la chica de Mystic Falls que había llegado en la mañana. Cuando terminó se secó el cabello y salió envuelta en una bata porque no había llevado su maleta al baño.  
**-Aún no sé si es bueno o es malo que hayas preparado tú mi maleta.**- Le comentó a Damon que se había tirado en la cama y estaba cambiando los canales de la televisión.  
**-Tendrás que abrir tu maleta y averiguarlo.**- Comentó con una sonrisa de lado levantándose de la cama.- **Recuerda lo que te dije una vez sobre olvidar la ropa interior.**- Murmuró pasando a su lado de camino al baño.

Con los ojos muy abiertos corrió a revisar la ropa que él le había traído. Se encontró con unos jeans, un par de camisetas de tirantes, un vestido corto, el buzo gris de Damon y toda la ropa interior medianamente sexy que tenía.  
Le dio vergüenza pensar que él había estado revisando y seleccionando esas prendas para ella pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, siguió buscando y no encontró ni un solo pijama.  
**-No me has traído pijamas.**- Le dijo a la puerta cerrada del baño cuando escuchó cerrarse la ducha.  
El vampiro salió un minuto después con una toalla atada a la cintura y a medio secar. Elena siguió el rastro de las gotas que recorrían su pecho y se mordió el labio, no podía creer lo perfecto que era su cuerpo.  
**-Esa mirada me dice que no los necesitas.**-La abrazó y besó la punta de su nariz, empezando a reír cuando ella bajo la mirada completamente roja.  
**-Yo, no sé…**  
**-No pasará nada si no quieres, Elena.**- La sonrisa de su rostro era tan dulce y hermosa, la hacía sentir tan segura que era capaz de olvidar cualquier duda.  
**-Lo sé.**-Miró de reojo la maleta de él y decidió robarle una camiseta, le quedaría suficientemente larga como para cubrir lo indispensable para dormir. Damon la miró sin entender que pretendía hasta que tomó su camiseta y se metió con ella al baño.  
Se puso unos boxers negros y se terminó de secar antes de sentarse en la cama con las piernas colgando y apoyado hacia atrás en los codos, mientras miraba un juego de baseball sin poner el más mínimo interés. Apagó la tele y giró la cabeza cuando escuchó la puerta, la vio salir llevando la camiseta negra que dejaba sus piernas completamente al descubierto y quedó sin aire, o lo hubiera hecho si aún necesitara respirar. Verla usando su ropa era algo que le parecía increíblemente sexy, le había pasado con el buzo gris y ahora era mucho peor, la noche sería más difícil de lo que pensó.

Elena lo observó sobre la cama y sintió como su corazón dio un salto antes de emprender una loca carrera, sabía que nada pasaría si ella no quería, habían dormido juntos la noche anterior y él ni siquiera la había tocado, pero el problema era que no estaba tan segura de no querer que nada pasara. La forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba a Damon era algo muy obvio como para ser ignorado. Lo deseaba y debía decidir que haría al respecto.  
Se metió a la cama y se acostó mirando el techo, un segundo después él se acostaba a su lado, sin tocarla pero ella parecía ser capaz de sentir su calor a esos pocos centímetros de distancia. Como si lo hubieran dicho en voz alta ambos se giraron hacia el centro de la cama y sus rostros quedaron enfrentados. Engancharon sus miradas y trataron de hablarse sin palabras, él quería leer su permiso, ella quería leer que la quería, pero lo que sus pupilas gritaban era su deseo.  
Damon le acarició el rostro con el dorso de su mano y ella tembló levemente, un cosquilleo la recorría y lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse más a él. Esa era su forma de decir lo que no se animaba, de pedirle lo que quería con tantas ganas, de darle permiso para hacer tantos sueños realidad.  
Entendiendo su gesto perfectamente tomó su rostro entre las manos y la besó, sin prisas, con ternura y cariño. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y terminó de eliminar la distancia que los separaba. Soltando su rostro él llevó una mano a su cuello para profundizar el beso y con la otra comenzó a acariciar el contorno de su cuerpo. Bajó por su costado hasta la curva de su cadera y siguió bajando para colar su mano bajo la prenda que la cubría.  
Elena gimió ante las caricias que ahora despertaban la piel de sus muslos y lo sintió sonreír en su boca. Su beso se volvió más intenso, sus lenguas dejaron el roce lento y comenzaron una lucha que los incendiaba.  
La camiseta que hacía unos minutos le quedaba estupenda ahora era un estorbo y se la quitó con tanta rapidez que casi la rompe.  
Ella dejaba que su instinto, su deseo, su fuego, la guiaran y simplemente acariciaba lo que sus manos encontraban en su camino, a la vez que arqueaba su cuerpo para exigir el mayor contacto posible.  
Besando la línea de su mandíbula Damon llegó a su cuello, besó y succionó la delicada piel, pero sin entretenerse demasiado en su camino a esos lugares donde ella lo reclamaba. Bajó la copa del sujetador, liberando el pecho firme y el pezón rosado, lo cubrió con su mano y le arrancó otro gemido bastante más alto que el anterior, antes de desprender la prenda y quitársela. La empujó suavemente para dejarla acostada de espaldas y volvió a besar su cuello para ir bajando y dedicarle toda su atención a sus pechos, su lengua jugueteó con los pezones erguidos mientras su mano bajaba acariciando su vientre, su cadera, sus muslos, pero evitando ese preciso punto que ella sentía comenzar a latir de necesidad.  
**-Damon…**-Fue un gemido, un suspiro, una súplica.  
Levantó el rostro y la miró sonriendo travieso. Comenzó a bajar y beso su ombligo, su ingle, la parte interior de su muslo y cuando ella alzó las caderas reclamándolo besó su centro. Puso toda su experiencia al servicio del placer de ella, la hizo gemir hasta comenzar a gritar y cuando la sintió estallar sin que ella lo esperara la mordió. Sus colmillos penetraron la parte más suave de su muslo y las sensaciones incrementaron su orgasmo haciéndolo la experiencia más increíble que ella pudo imaginar.

Luego de alimentarse, detener el sangrado y lamer cualquier rastro de su muslo, besó las marcas que él mismo había hecho y se trepó en la cama para acostarse junto a ella.  
**-¿Estás cansada?**- Le preguntó mirándose en los ojos de chocolate.  
**-No mucho.**- Respondió ella con un leve sonrojo.  
Damon sonrió de lado y la besó para volver a comenzar, pero esta vez cuando estuvo lista se hundió en ella, la poseyó en cuerpo y alma y se entregó por completo a esa parte humana que ella despertaba en él.

Amanecieron abrazados, un rayo de luz se colaba travieso y jugueteaba en las pestañas negras hasta que logró despertarlo. Cortando el camino de la pequeña luz con una mano, abrió los ojos y se tomó un segundo para darse cuenta dónde se encontraba. La observó dormir, como lo había hecho tantas veces en su alcoba, tan hermosa, tan serena, tan llena de vida.  
**-Buenos días princesa.**- Saludó cuando la vio fruncir la nariz y comenzar a despertar. Le acarició la mejilla y sacó un mechón de pelo de su frente antes de que abriera los ojos.  
**-Buenos días.**- Se movió y sintió los pequeños dolores que atestiguaban la noche que había pasado, por lo que se sonrojó.  
**-¿Pedimos el desayuno? ¿O prefieres bajar al restaurante?**  
**-No, mejor nos quedamos aquí.**  
**-Perfecto, por mi podemos pasar todo el día en esta cama.**- Hizo un gesto con las cejas para dejarle más que claro a qué se refería y ella le dio un golpecito en el pecho a modo de castigo, que solo logró que Damon comenzara a reír mientras se levantaba de la cama.  
Elena fue al baño y se miró al espejo mientras se lavaba los dientes, la marca en su cuello ya apenas se notaba pero la parte interna de su muslo era otro cuento. Rozó con dos dedos el óvalo morado y tocó los pequeños puntos rojos, sintió un leve dolor, pero más que nada la recorrió un cosquilleo ante el recuerdo de lo ocurrido. Su cuerpo reaccionó por completo a la imagen que su mente recreaba y cerró los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro.  
Un antílope enamorado de un león, se dijo a si misma. El peligro de estar con él era un ingrediente más de ese cóctel sensual y fascinante. Un amante con más de 500 años de experiencia, un chico de 23 con un corazón puro y sencillo, un vampiro poderoso e intrigante, estar con él era estar con todos esos Damons a la misma vez. Y ella se había entregado a cada uno de ellos.  
Desayunaron en la cama Elena envuelta en una bata y él llevando sólo los jeans negros que se había puesto para recibir el servicio al cuarto.  
**-El día está nublado **-comentó el vampiro, cuando terminaron el desayuno.- **Tal vez deberíamos quedarnos en el hotel y dejar los paseos para otro día.**- Se acercó y comenzó a dejar suaves besos en su cuello, mientras sus manos desataban el nudo de la bata que la cubría. Un leve gemido fue la única respuesta que recibió y sonrió listo para volver a probar ese cuerpo del que nunca sería capaz de cansarse.

A la mañana siguiente decidieron partir hacia New York luego del desayuno. Damon arregló todo en recepción y salieron a buscar el camaro que hacía dos días estaba en el estacionamiento.  
**-¿A dónde vamos exactamente?**- Preguntó mientras buscaba algo para escuchar en la radio.  
**-Al Battery Park, pero primero pasaremos a registrarnos en un hotel porque mi apartamento queda un poco lejos.**- Sabía que su apartamento debía estar vigilado, hacía mucho que lo tenía y estaba seguro de que quien buscara a Elena ya debía saber todo de él.  
**-¿Tienes un apartamento en New York?**  
**-A lo largo de los años he vivido en varios lugares y he comprado varias propiedades. Algunas están a nombre de Zach y otras, de personas de confianza.**  
Elena se sintió tonta por haber preguntado, debió haber imaginado esa respuesta, pero no podía evitar ser una chica de Mystic Falls que no conocía a nadie con propiedades por todo el mundo.  
Llegaron al Ritz casi a las dos de la tarde y luego de registrarse fueron a comer algo.  
**-Es importante que te alimentes bien.**- No dijo la segunda parte de esa frase pero ambos sabían que lo decía por la sangre que había perdido la noche anterior.- También deberías dormir una par de horas de siesta, no tenemos nada que hacer hasta el atardecer.  
Ella quería protestar pero la verdad era que estaba cansada, él tenía razón y era inútil que ella dijera lo contrario.  
La habitación era más grande y lujosa que la del Morrison pero Elena sólo miró la cama, primero porque necesitaba dormir y segundo porque creía que era muy posible que se estuviera haciendo adicta a las sensaciones que Damon provocaba en su cuerpo.  
Se sacó los zapatos y se acostó, el vampiro miraba por la ventana, su vista parecía perdida observando mucho más allá de la isla Ellis y un aura de melancolía lo envolvía, pero ella no pudo analizar mucho más porque en pocos minutos se quedó dormida.

Se sentó junto a la ventana y veló su sueño por más de dos horas, sonrió pensando en que ya no soñaba con él, que ahora lo tenía cuando estaba despierta. Notó que empezaba a girarse en la cama, no debía de faltar mucho para que despertara así que decidió darse una ducha rápida para que ella tuviera la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo al despertar o si se atrevía, tal vez se uniera a él.  
Trató de que el agua lo relajara pero cada vez sentía más grande el peso de la decisión que tendría que tomar. Los minutos pasaron y se extrañó de que Elena no se despertara, cerró el grifo y salió como siempre envuelto en una toalla y a medio secar.  
Miró la habitación y bajó la cabeza, lo que temía se había hecho realidad, ya no cabía duda de que quien los observaba en la distancia era Elijah, ya no cabía duda de que el hechizo se había roto, ya no cabía duda de que Elena se había ido.

* * *

_Gracias por leer y dejarme sus opiniones, le he tomado mucho cariño a esta historia y me encanta saber que les gusta _:)

_Nos leemos pronto, besos_


	10. Chapter 10

_Perdonen la demora pero ha sido una semana muy difícil para mi._

**Capitulo 10**

Observó la habitación detenidamente, en la esquina sólo estaba la maleta de él, sobre la cama la camiseta que ella había usado de pijama, y el hueco de su cuerpo aún tibio.  
Se había dejado engañar, había dejado que la dulzura de sus ojos, la perfección de su cuerpo, la ternura de sus besos y la conexión que sintió al estar dentro de ella, lo cegaran, lo ablandaran. Y otra vez, lo habían traicionado, otra vez el amor lo había hecho descuidado, lo había hecho débil, lo había convertido en el juguete de una mujer sin escrúpulos.  
Había pasado demasiado tiempo pero la sensación era tan familiar, esa mano que le cerraba la garganta, ese peso que le oprimía el pecho, ese dolor de un corazón que parece romperse y un minuto después, nada. El interruptor apagado y el vacío de no sentir, ya no había dolor, ya no había traición, ya no había amor, porque ya no había Elena… Ahora sólo quedaba el deber de encontrar a la doble, la herramienta para realizar el sacrificio.

Llamó a Kol y se encontraron en su apartamento de New York.  
**-Sé que es hermosa pero no puedo creer que te hayas dejado engañar así. Espero que haya valido la pena.**- Las palabras de Kol podrían haberlo enfadado, podrían haber dolido, pero nada de eso pasaba, ya no.  
**-No estoy para perder tiempo hoy Kol, tenemos que encontrar a esa copia antes de que tu hermano te deje 500 años en un ataúd, y a mi me de deje desecarme hasta que se le pase el enojo.**  
**-Mis brujas están en camino, estoy seguro que entre las tres encontraran la forma de dar con ella rápidamente.**- Respondió el original mientras se servía un trago y miraba por la ventana como Manhattan comenzaba a llenarse de luces.-** No entiendo como no vives aquí todo el tiempo, tanta gente, tanta vida, tanta diversión…**  
**-Incluso todo esto llega un momento que aburre, en cuanto el sacrificio esté hecho nos iremos a Ámsterdam un par de meses y luego a Dublín para San Patrick.**- Propuso Damon mirando el fondo de su vaso ya vacío.

Kol lo miró un segundo, sabía lo que estaba pasando allí, nadie tenía más experiencia en apagar la humanidad que él, y siempre cuando alguien lo hace, queda ese vacío, esa necesidad abrumadora de buscar una forma de saberse vivo.  
Un ser humano vive a través de sus emociones, sus alegrías, sus tristezas, sus miedos, cada una de esas cosas son las que hacen que la vida no sea algo que simplemente pasa. Al apagar la humanidad un vampiro ve cada día igual a otro, se convierte en un simple espectador de lo que lo envuelve, puede alimentarse, matar, tener sexo o manipular a todos los que lo rodean, pero nada logra que esté vivo otra vez. Kol había aprendido eso hacía más de 900 años, jamás dejó que su humanidad volviera a surgir, pero para eso debió alejarse de cada mujer que le pareció interesante, de cada humano con el que podía formar un lazo, de cada lugar que lo hacía querer sentir, simplemente debió dejar de vivir. Llevaba nueve siglos deambulando por la tierra, la gente lo veía reír, pero él no sabía lo que era la alegría, lo veían arrancar corazones, pero él no sabía lo que era la ira, lo veían poseer mujeres pero para él no iba más allá del placer de comer o dormir, porque no podía conectar con quien lo acompañaba, él no sabía lo que era el amor.

Se giró a mirar dentro de los ojos azules que parecían fríos témpanos en el mar del ártico y encontró en un instante la diferencia con los suyos, Damon había apagado su humanidad, pero no podía olvidar que él sí sabía lo que era amar. El interruptor apaga las emociones pero no apaga los recuerdos. Los originales llevaban más tiempo que nadie caminando este mundo, sabían que no puedes olvidar el beso de alguien que amas aunque dejes de sentir una emoción al respecto, él ya no sentía nada por sus padres, pero no olvidaba cuando su padre lo arropaba antes de dormir, ni cuando su madre le cantaba y ni un solo día en su vida dejó de pensar que algo faltaba en sus noches. Él tenía a sus hermanos, tenía a Damon que era un hermano más pero ese vacío seguía estando allí y seguiría estando hasta que se permitiera amar y ser amado. Pero como lo comprobaba con todos los que lo rodeaban, permitirse amar era permitirse ser lastimado, debía admitirlo de una vez, Klaus tenía razón, amar era la mayor debilidad de un vampiro.

**-Necesitaremos algo para empezar, ¿tienes un cepillo con algo de cabello? ¿Algo de ropa? ¿Hay algo que nos pueda ayudar a crear una conexión?**- Preguntó la más anciana de las brujas cuando todos estuvieron listos para el ritual.  
Damon pensó un segundo.  
**-¿Puede ser al revés? Ella tiene algo que me pertenece.**  
**-Si es algo que tiene una real conexión contigo puede servir, sí.**  
**-Está usando un collar que compré para mi madre en mi primer viaje a Venecia. Ella lo usó hasta el día de su muerte y yo lo he guardado desde entonces.**- Comentó el vampiro sin el más mínimo rastro de tristeza, amor o ira en su voz.  
**-Concéntrate en ese collar, las tres juntas la encontraremos sin problemas.**  
Las brujas se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a cantar, las velas se encendieron a su alrededor y una de ella abrió los ojos y miró a Damon.  
**-Llámala mientras piensas en el collar.**  
**-Elena…**-Murmuró enfocando en su mente la imagen de la joven desnuda usando sólo el collar que él le regaló, la imagen de la última vez que le hizo el amor.

**-Elena…**-La joven se sentó en la cama. Su sueño fue tan real que pareció que Damon había hablado en su oído, por un instante incluso sintió el aliento que la acariciaba, la tibieza de su cuerpo junto al de ella, pero su voz era tan distinta.  
Era fría, era impersonal, distaba tanto de esos susurros cuando hacían el amor, de la forma en la que él acariciaba las letras de su nombre. Era la voz del Damon que conoció en aquella fiesta, el que le rompió el cuello a Jer y se la llevó a una mansión dónde su vida cambió por completo.  
La habitación del hotel en el que estaban no se parecía en nada a la del Ritz, era lujosa, era amplia, era acogedora pero estaba vacía. Miró la esquina dónde una única maleta cerrada le confirmaba que él no estaba, la mitad de la cama que no tenía la huella de su cuerpo, el minibar dónde sabía que no había ni una sola bolsa de sangre, la tv donde no había deportes que nadie mirara.  
Pero nada de eso era tan malo como lo fría que se sentía su piel, en las últimas semanas y sobretodo en los últimos días, su piel no sabía lo que era estar sola, siempre, en algún punto la piel de Damon la acompañaba. Un pulgar que acariciaba el dorso de su mano, un dedo que rozaba su rostro, una palma que recorría su costado, un brazo que cubría sus hombros. Y su boca… sus labios que se adueñaban de los de ella, su lengua que la saboreaba por completo, sus colmillos que reclamaban la savia de su vida. Y él, él llenándola, completándola, haciéndola sentir que por primera vez vivía, que estaba segura y que estaba en el único lugar en el mundo en el que de verdad quería estar.

Sentada en esa cama, en esa habitación, en ese hotel, en esa ciudad supo que otra vez había dejado de ser Elena, había vuelto a ser la doble, había vuelto a ser un medio para un fin, había dejado de vivir y solamente existía…  
Si tan sólo hubiese sido más fuerte…  
Si hubiera podido vencer el miedo a morir, el miedo a que Damon no la amara lo suficiente como para traicionar a Klaus. Pero él nunca le dijo que la amara, él le dijo que debía disfrutar el tiempo que le quedaba, ¿no era esa la forma de decirle que él no la ayudaría a esquivar su destino?

_En ese momento tenía tanto miedo a morir que le dije que sí, creo que no escuché ni la mitrad de lo que me dijo, sólo quería sobrevivir._  
Esas habían sido las palabras de Damon, ahora las entendía, la idea de no volver a ver a Jer, la idea de no poder crecer, la idea de todo lo que le faltaba por experimentar, por descubrir, por conocer; todo eso la paralizó mentalmente. Cuando Elijah apareció y le dijo vamos, ella sólo pudo pensar en sobrevivir, quiso entrar al baño y darle un último beso, pero si lo hacía no se hubiera ido, si sentía la suavidad de esos labios de nuevo, no habría fuerza en este mundo que la arrancara de sus brazos. Incluso quiso dejar algo para él, una nota, una pista, algo. Pero Elijah tenía razón, si Klaus pensaba que Damon la había dejado escapar por amor, lo cazaría como había hecho con él, ella no podía condenar a Damon a vivir huyendo y a perder a los únicos hermanos que le quedaban.

Habían pasado dos noches desde ese suceso y Elena había regresado a la antigua rutina de cada noche soñar con Damon. Pero ahora era peor, cada noche el vampiro llegaba a sus sueños a decirle que la amaba, que no debió abandonarlo, que él hubiera dado todo por mantenerla a salvo y hacerla feliz. La despertaba diciéndole que siempre sería su princesa y que jamás permitiría que algo malo le pasara, que iba a amarla eternamente y la haría la mujer más feliz del mundo, hasta que ella decidiera unirse a él en la eternidad. No soñaba que le hacía el amor, no soñaba que la mordía, simplemente soñaba que le declaraba su amor y cada vez que lo oía decirlo, despertaba llorando, despertaba pensando en las dos palabras que más torturan a un ser humano… Y sí… ¿Y sí lo hubiera hablado con él? ¿Y sí de verdad me amaba? ¿Y sí no es un sueño y él esta cerca de mí? ¿Y sí él hubiera encontrado una salida? ¿Y sí me equivoqué en huir de él?...

El domingo despertó con un ruido en la ventana, sonrió al ver un cuervo pero era una sonrisa triste que la llevaba a otro lugar, a otra ave, a otra vida.  
**-Hola bonito.**- Saludo.-**Tengo un amigo como tú en un lugar muy lejano a este. Un lugar que extraño mucho**- y una persona que extraño mucho, pensó sin decirlo.  
El animalito la miraba fijamente, pero sus ojos no se parecían a los del cuervo que dejó en Mystic Falls, este era un animal salvaje, su mirada le daba incluso un poco de miedo.-Cerraré la ventana para que no entres y tengas problemas.- Su voz ya no sonaba amistosa, sonaba realmente asustada y el animal emprendió el vuelo, no sin antes emitir el sonido más perturbador que ella había escuchado jamás. Esta vez realmente se sintió en el cuento de Poe.  
**-¿Qué fue eso?**- Preguntó Kath entrando a super velocidad.  
**-Nada, un ave.**- Respondió temblando levemente, sin poder quitarse esa espantosa sensación del pecho.  
**-¿Era un cuervo verdad?**  
**-Si…**-La vampira no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, juntó las pocas cosas que había desparramadas por la habitación y llamó a su marido.-** Elijah, alista todo, debemos dejar Londres ahora mismo. Damon nos ha encontrado.**  
Elena no entendía nada y en su pecho se debatía el deseo de quedarse, de esperarlo, de verlo una vez más y la necesidad de huir, de hacer todo lo necesario para seguir con vida.  
**-No entiendo lo que pasa.**-Logró decir con un hilo de voz.  
**-Es Damon.**-Dijo Kath sin detenerse un segundo.- **El cuervo, es Damon…  
**

_Amores, disculpen si se les ha hecho un poco corto, pero el próximo seguro será más largo.  
No pensé que lo subiría hoy pero tiene todo lo que quería decir hasta ahora  
Gracias por la paciencia y gracias por leer _


	11. Chapter 11

_Se que muchas no se han leído el capi anterior pero bueno como era cortito...  
Tienen doble dosis_ ;-)

**Capítulo 11**

Ni Kath, ni Elijah, ni Jeremy esperaban la reacción de Elena, mientras todos es apresuraban en armar su escape la chica abrió la ventana y se sentó en ella.  
-**¡Damon!**- Gritó a viva voz en la dirección en la que el ave acababa de desaparecer.-**¡Regresa aquí inmediatamente!**  
-**Elena, ¿Qué diablos crees que haces?**-Preguntó Kath totalmente sorprendida.  
-**¡Era él! Todo este tiempo, siempre fue él.**- Bajó la cabeza y los recuerdos de todo lo que había vivido con ese pequeño amigo emplumado comenzaron a llegar a ella.-**Por eso eran los cambios… Por eso me llevó de viaje…**  
La realización de que se había abierto a Damon como nunca lo había hecho con nadie aún antes de enamorarse de él, el darse cuenta de que él la conocía más que nadie, todo comenzó a caer sobre sus hombros. Pero lo que más pesaba es que él nunca se aprovechó de lo que sabía, y no sólo eso, también le había pagado con la misma moneda, porque Damon se había abierto a ella.  
-**No sé en que piensas, pero conozco a ese vampiro desde hace demasiado tiempo. Ese que acaba de pasar por aquí, es un Damon que no quieres cruzarte jamás en la vida.**- La voz de Elijah llevaba mas pena que advertencia.  
-**¿Cómo lo sabes, si ni lo has visto?**  
- **Ese graznido es inconfundible, lo he oído pocas veces, pero nunca augura nada bueno.**- Mientras hablaba el original la tomó del brazo para hacerla entrar y luego cerró la ventana.  
-**Él no es como los demás vampiros, y si no fuera por su ayuda ustedes no estarían juntos.**- Por primera vez Elena veía a Damon como se lo habían descrito tantas veces.  
-**Tienes que entender que el mundo no es blanco o negro.**- El tono de Elijah daba a entender que hablaba con una niña y sólo logró hacer que la chica se cerrara más a lo que estaba por decir.-** Él tiene una parte llena de bondad que me ha hecho quererlo como un hermano, pero también es capaz de una oscuridad que desearía que nunca tengas que ver. No puedes olvidar que es un vampiro Elena.**  
-**Pero yo sé que él me quiere, por eso me contó todo.**- Lo dijo con miedo, con el peso de la duda que empezaba a anidar en su pecho.- **Lo que ha pasado estos días no puede no significar nada para él.**- Terminó bajando la voz, su tono convertido en una súplica, su corazón rogándole a su mente que le diera una razón para seguir adelante.  
-**No lo sé. Puede que haya dejado su humanidad salir a flote cuando estuvo contigo, pero al momento en que te fuiste estoy seguro que esa humanidad también se fue.**- Elijah la había llevado a sentarse en la cama y se había sentado a su lado.- **Las emociones en los vampiros son mucho más fuertes que en los humanos, si es verdad lo que dices, si es verdad que él te quiso…**- Miró a su esposa, pidiéndole que lo ayudara en esto, que encontrara una forma de decirle a la joven lo que había ocurrido.

-**¿Qué?**- preguntó Elena ante el silencio repentino.  
-**No creo que sea buena idea seguir hablando de esto.**- Intervino Katherine-**Debemos irnos antes de que vengan.**  
-**¿Quiénes?**- La mente de Elena parecía no querer seguir adelante, sólo quería volver el tiempo atrás, sólo quería despertar en la cama del Morrison y que todo esto no estuviera pasando.  
-**Soy un original, Damon no vendrá por ti sólo. Mis hermanos vendrán con él. Y nosotros no podremos defenderte de todos ellos.**  
-**Si Klaus viene con él, no me dejará salir viva de este hotel.**- Agregó Kath, esperando que esa fuera razón suficiente para que la chica reaccionara.  
-**Está bien, pero cuando estemos a salvo quiero oír todo lo que me falta de esta historia.**

Damon se paró en la puerta del hotel, esperando que la pequeña versión de la familia Von Trapp bajara dispuesta a huir de él.  
Primero divisó a las dos copias de Tatia y tras ellas Hansel y el original enamorado. Analizó la situación y supo que no tenía oportunidades contra todos, pero toda cadena es tan fuerte como su eslabón más débil…  
En cuanto pusieron un pie fuera del hotel, a super velocidad se paró junto a Jeremy lo tomó del cuello y le quitó el anillo.  
-**Sé que no podré matarlo y salir vivo de aquí**- dijo mirando a Elena y sonriendo.-**Sólo quiero que sepas que si sobrevives al sacrificio será como hija única.**- Sin decir nada más desapareció.  
La joven lo miró incrédula, ni en su voz, ni en sus ojos, ni en su forma de actuar reconocía al vampiro con el que había vivido tanto y no pudo evitar que una lágrima comenzara a caer por su mejilla.  
-**Tranquila, estaré bien.**-Trató de consolarla su hermano, pero incluso él sabía que no lloraba por eso.

De regreso a su apartamento el vampiro se encontró con Kol y Rebekah, el pequeño Mikaelson había llamado a su hermanita para ponerla al tanto de todo. Sabiendo de lo que era capaz Klaus si no encontraban a la doble a tiempo los tres comenzaron a diagramar las acciones a seguir en las próximas semanas.  
-**Elijah y Kath difícilmente bajaran la guardia antes del solsticio, pero llevan con ellos a dos humanos.**-Comenzó a explicar Rebakah y los otros dos rodaron los ojos como si ella estuviera diciendo una obviedad que rayaba en la estupidez.-** Me refiero a que los pequeños Gilbert no serán tan pacientes como unos vampiros que tienen cientos de años. Ustedes han vivido con ellos varias semanas. ¿Cuáles son sus debilidades como humanos?**  
-**La de Jeremy es Viky.**-Apunto Damon inmediatamente- **Pero ella no estará muy dispuesta a cooperar.**  
-**¿Ni siquiera por un anillo solar?**-sugirió la rubia.  
-**No creo, me parece que aún tiene sus emociones y siente algo por el niño ese.**-El tono de Damon era completamente despectivo.  
-**Entonces usaremos compulsión. ¿Cuál es la debilidad de Elena?**  
-**Damon.**-Kol no dudó un instante en contestar. No importaba cuan poco hubiese estado en la casa, había visto y oído cada una de las reacciones de ella.  
-**No es cierto, eso era actuación. Esta muy bien entrenada, después de todo lo hizo vuestro propio hermano. Le había contado todo lo necesario para que pudiera acercarse a mí.**- No había inflexiones en su voz, su tono completamente plano, sin una sola emoción, pero sus dos amigos, sabían que esa falta de emociones sólo indicaba lo grande que fue el dolor que había sentido.-**La mayor debilidad de Elena es su hermano. Y ahora es un simple mortal.**- Sacó el anillo que le había robado y con una sonrisa de lado lo dejó sobre la mesa.  
-**Creí que su familia tenía dos de estos.**- Kol lo empujaba por la mesa con el dedo, analizando el famoso anillo.  
-**El otro lo usa un cazador amigo de la familia. Supuestamente está buscando la piedra, así que seguramente se cruce con Klaus por el camino y deje de ser un problema.**- Comentó, en ese momento el original se puso el anillo y cayó al suelo inconsciente.  
Damon empezó a reír, -**ahora sé como Jeremy escapaba de los vampiros que lo cuidaban en el calabozo.**- Le quitó el anillo a su amigo y lo dejó sobre la mesa.-**Seguramente los convencía de que era una anillo de sol o algo.**  
Kol se despertó un segundo después con la cara transfigurada.  
-**Si no fuera un original estaría muerto.**- Gritó completamente indignado porque su amigo se riera de la situación.  
-**Ya me aburrieron** -la rubia se dirigió a la puerta.-**Iré por la tal Viky y comenzaré a poner en marcha esto, antes de que Nick me deje sin probar la colección otoño-invierno de este año, y de los próximos 200.**

Aterrizaron en Tokio a las 10 pm. Al día siguiente mientras estaban sentados en el lobby del hotel, el jet lag no sólo hacía que Elena estuviese muerta de sueño por no haber dormido casi nada, también hacía que tuviese un mal humor que era insoportable.  
-**Estoy segura que todo esto es una tontería. Damon va a encontrarnos.**-Mientras hablaba jugaba con el dije del collar que el vampiro le regaló, no se la había quitado nunca desde que él se lo puso.  
-**Llevo escapando 500 años, ¿por qué crees que Damon hará algo que Klaus no pudo hacer?**-Kath sonaba muy segura y un poco soberbia.  
-**Klaus no es Damon. Además Klaus no debía tener muchas ganas de encontrarte porque ya no le servías para nada.**- La notoria irritabilidad de su carácter parecía provocarle un exceso de sinceridad.- **Eso sin contar con que eres la mujer de su hermano, si la familia es tan importante para él como todos dicen, no lo creo capaz de matar a su cuñada.**  
La pareja que la acompañaba la miró estudiándola, claro que esas cosas eran algo que ellos habían pensado hace mucho tiempo, pero no esperaban que ella las dijera así como así.  
**-¿Por qué no estás preocupada de que Damon te encuentre?**- Elijah temía la respuesta pero necesitaba que ella lo dijera.  
-**Porque lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que volverá a sentir.**  
-**Elena tú no sabes de lo que es capaz un vampiro sin emociones, no tienes idea de lo que hará Damon cuando te encuentre.**- El original quería hacerla entender que guardar esperanzas era una utopía completamente absurda. Si bien no había nadie en el mundo que quisiera ver a su amigo amar más que él, estaba seguro de que era algo imposible.  
-**No lo sé.-** Contestó la chica a la defensiva, -**pero he visto una parte de él que ninguno de ustedes conoce y sé que puedo hacer que esa parte vuelva a mí.**

**-Elena, estás olvidando algo muy importante…-**Kath no quería decirlo pero parecía ser la única forma de hacerla entender.- **No es él quien debe volver, fuiste tú quien lo abandonó. Tú lo dejaste en ese hotel, tú rompiste su corazón, tú lo enviaste al lugar donde está ahora.** - La vio bajar la cabeza y respirar profundo como luchando contra las lágrimas que querían comenzar a brotar.- **Tú debiste volver a él, pero ahora es tarde. Y siempre recuerda que lo hiciste para sobrevivir. Tampoco podrías amarlo si estuvieras muerta.**  
Incapaz de escuchar una palabra más Elena corrió a su habitación.  
Ella tenía más que claro que eso era así, que fue su cobardía lo que transformó a Damon en lo que era hoy, pero no soportaba oírlo.

**-Hola princesa.**-Escuchar esa voz sólo hizo que la presa que contenía su llanto se desmoronara más rápido.- **Parece que tu tatarabuela te está haciendo recorrer el mundo. ¿Es para huir de mí?**  
-**¿Cómo me encontraste?**- Susurró con el pecho apretado entre la angustia y el deseo de correr a abrazarlo.  
**-Sólo vine a saber si has tomado una decisión.**- Elena buscó los ojos azules y se arrepintió en el momento en que se engancharon con los suyos. Su mirada no era fría, no había odio, no había traición, no había nada y sintió un miedo que le recorrió la columna vertebral. Esa conexión que siempre habían tenido al mirarse a los ojos, ese deseo del uno por le otro cual espejo en sus pupilas, y esa corriente de emociones que agitaba el mar azul y derretía el dulce del chocolate, había desaparecido por completo.  
Damon la miraba como si fuera un objeto, como si mirara una puerta automática esperando que respondiera a su presencia y ella se odiaba porque sabía que ella lo había puesto en esa situación.  
Alzó una mano para acariciar la mejilla sin afeitar y el sonrió de lado.  
**-Ya no hay besos, sexo, ni mordidas para ti. Tendrás que volver a conformarte con tus sueños.**- Ladeo la cabeza y la miró de arriba abajo.- **Fue bueno, pero hasta el mejor de los juguetes llega un punto que aburre.**  
-**Tú no eres así…**-La voz amenazaba con quebrársele y Elena se giró para no ver a ese vampiro que era sólo el cascarón del que ella amaba.  
-**Quiero una respuesta.**- Insistió parándose tras ella.  
-**Dime la pregunta.**- Movió la cabeza hacia donde él la miraba pero no pudo subir la mirada más allá de la camisa negra y los dos botones que llevaba abiertos. Había acariciado ese pecho con tanto cariño, había dormido apoyando allí su cabeza, allí dónde estaba el corazón que él quería ocultar, pero que ella podía sentir.  
-**¿Vienes conmigo o tu hermano ha vivido suficiente?**  
-**¿Me das a elegir entre mi vida y la de mi hermano?**-Preguntó con un hilo de voz.  
-**Es que estoy de buen humor, acabo de desayunar una pelirroja muy sabrosa y hace que mi día brille más de lo normal.**  
-**Te dije una vez que si lo matas me quitaré la vida.**-Respondió tratando de sonar desafiante.  
-**Eso no revivirá a tu hermano.**- Alzó lo hombros con un gesto de desinterés.- **Si mueres le llevaré tu cuerpo a Klaus, tal vez logremos hacer un hechizo o algo para que conservándote, tu sangre aún sirva. Y si no tocará esperar a la próxima doble.**  
-**Yo no tengo descendencia.**  
-**La tecnología ha avanzado mucho, y lo hará más, Tal vez en unos años podamos clonarte de un cabello. No sé, eso ya será un problema de Klaus.**  
-**Si muero le habrás fallado.**-Insistió ella, tratando de hacerlo dudar.  
-**Si escapas también. Vamos, di de una vez que va a ser. ¿Vienes?**  
-**¿Por qué no me llevas y listo? ¿Por qué me torturas así?**  
-**Porque me divierte, porque te lo mereces, porque puedo, porque tengo ganas… No sé, tú elige.**  
Escucharlo hablar así le achicó el corazón, hacía solo unas semanas le había dicho algo así sobre su disfraz para el baile, ese baile dónde la besó por primera vez y ahora todo era tan distinto…  
-**¿Qué pasará con Elijah y Kath?**  
-**No sé, Kol y Rebekah están aquí. Tu padrastro**- hizo comillas con los dedos- **es muy poderoso, pero no podrá con sus dos hermanos y conmigo, o evitar que matemos a la mujer que ama.**  
-**¿Matarías a Kath?**- Ya no reconocía en absoluto al ser que tenía enfrente, esto era un monstruo, esto era lo que le enseñaron a temer y aunque le dolía siquiera pensarlo, le temía.  
-**Le regalé 500 años extra, perfectamente puedo decidir que ya han sido suficientes.**- Suspiró irritado, como si ya hubiese gastado más tiempo del que estaba dispuesto.- **Además ahora sé lo que me ha costado hacer que ella viva.**

Elena no entendió esa frase, o su mente se negó a entenderla porque sabía lo que significaría para su corazón.  
-**Busca una forma de irnos sin que ellos se enteren y sin que salgan lastimados y me iré contigo.**-Lo miró a los ojos por primera vez y dejó el miedo a un lado para sacar a la chica que él conoció en aquella fiesta.- **Si algo le pasa a mi hermano, no habrá nada ni nadie en el mundo que me impida matarte.**  
-**Puedo decirte por experiencia propia que la venganza se sirve mejor fría y sin emociones. No matas a quien odias, lo que haces es arrebatarle a quien más quiere, convertir su vida en un pozo oscuro donde no llegue ni la más mínima luz de esperanza.**- Acarició el rostro de la joven con dos dedos, retirando un mechón de su cabello que quería caer por su frente.- **Por eso en este momento tu tatarabuela tiene esta misma charla con Kol, pero ella debe elegir entre los humanos que ama como hijos o el esposo que ama desde hace 500 años.**

* * *

_Chan!  
Les presento a mi Damon sin emociones...  
Espero les guste el capi _


	12. Chapter 12

_Capi para terminar de conocer a Damon..._

**Capítulo 12**

Cuando llegaron a Mystic Falls Elena debía llevar casi 24 horas con el ceño fruncido.  
**-Me recuerdas a mi hermano.**-Comentó Damon ante el gesto de la muchacha.-**Parecía que siempre estaba molesto por algo. Si lo hubieras conocido…**-Abrió grande los ojos como que si se diera cuenta de algo y se pegó en la frente exagerando el gesto.-** Es verdad si lo conociste, pero se te olvidó mencionarlo.**  
La chica giró el rostro para mirar por la ventana del coche que ya se detenía.  
-**A ti se te olvidó mencionar que eras un ave que escuchaba mis secretos.**-Sabía que no tenía defensa por lo de Stefan pero quería poder pelear con algo, quería sentir que ella no era la culpable de todo.  
**-En todo caso se me olvidó mencionar que era un ave que te observaba desnuda, nada más. Además tampoco tenías nada interesante que contar.**- Hizo una mueca despectiva y entró a la casa, no le abrió la puerta del coche ni la esperó para entrar. No realizó ni una sola de aquellas acciones que eran parte de su día a día una semana atrás.

Todo el viaje desde Tokio había sido así, Damon iba destrozando cada recuerdo bonito que ella tenía, con un comentario cínico e hiriente, pero Elena sabía que era por el gran dolor que ella le causó y sentía que en gran medida se lo merecía.  
La chica entró cargando su maleta, bufó y murmuró todo el trayecto hasta la escalera, pero su orgullo no le permitía pedir ayuda. Dejó la maleta allí y se fue a la cocina a buscar un refresco, parado frente a la isla Damon estaba preparando unas copas y poniendo en una hielera una botella de champaña.  
**-¿Qué celebras?**- Preguntó ella señalando las cosas sobre la mesa.  
**-Klaus está a punto de llegar. Ha conseguido la famosa piedra, se hará cargo de ti y seré libre para irme de este maldito pueblo.**  
**-¿Me dejarás con Klaus?**-No quería sonar decepcionada y ante el esfuerzo sonó temerosa.  
**-Él es el que te necesita con vida, nadie te cuidará mejor que él, al menos hasta el solsticio**.- Alzó los hombros y chasqueo la lengua, parecía que últimamente todo lo aburría.  
-**¿Ya no te veré?**- Su voz sonó débil y bajó los ojos enfadada porque sus sentimientos la traicionaran.  
**-Si todo sale como quiero no. Pero igual si me toca quedarme ya no seré tú títere, ya no tendrás un vampiro de mascota.**-Tal vez Damon no sintiera emociones, tal vez no la amara ni la odiara, pero parecía que el recuerdo de lo vivido con ella no le era indiferente y su voz tomó un tono que hizo que una corriente helada recorriera la espina de Elena.  
**-Tú no eras eso para mí, yo siento algo por ti, por el muchacho que conocí…  
-Eso era actuación, Elena y si sientes algo es tu problema. Es parte de la debilidad de ser humano, es parte del problema de ser una simple presa.**- Sonriendo de lado levantó la mano para acariciarle el rostro con la yema de sus dos dedos, como tantas veces lo había hecho, pero antes de hacerlo frenó su acción y bajó la mano.- **Ya no necesito hacer que te sientas segura, ya sabes que nunca más estarás segura.**  
Con eso se fue, dejándola helada y pegada al suelo, mientras un sollozo quería escapar de su garganta.

**-Buenas noches amor.**-La voz con marcado acento inglés del rubio que le sonreía desde un sofá le hizo hervir la sangre.  
**-¿Qué tienen de buenas?**-Respondió Elena desafiante porque frente a él no era la chica débil y enamorada, era una cazadora que quería sobrevivir.- **Serán buenas cuando tropieces y te claves una estaca de roble blanco en el medio del pecho. O yo pueda hundirla hasta verte secarte.**  
Con eso comenzó a subir la escalera y con sólo una brisa que delató su movimiento, el híbrido estaba parado frente a ella.  
**-¿Con quién rayos crees que estás hablando niña?**  
La chica apoyó un dedo en el pecho del ser más poderoso que ha caminado este mundo, como si fuera un chico que le pedía una cita y acababa de rechazar.  
**-Con alguien que aunque se muera de ganas de arrancarme el corazón, se tendrá que aguantar hasta el solsticio.**- Lo rodeó sin separar su dedo de él y cuando estuvo a su espalda volvió a hablar.- **Me queda poco tiempo pero no te gustará ni un solo minuto de los que tengo por delante.**-Sacó un clip de los muchas que había cocida en sus ropas y se la clavó en el cuello. No era algo que lo lastimara mucho, tal vez apenas le doliera, era sólo que supiera con quien trataba.  
Cuando Klaus soltó un leve quejido, la risa de Damon llenó la habitación.  
**-¿No es adorable la princesa?**  
Como dolió oír que la llamaba así, tanto, como era su deseo de volver a ser su princesa. Pero sabía que le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer, debía atravesar una coraza enorme y luego sanar una gran herida, antes de que Damon volviera a susurrarle princesa al oído mientras le hacía el amor.

Cuando la chica dio el portazo característico de adolescente enojada y puso la música al límite del daño permanente al tímpano, los vampiros se miraron y sonrieron.  
Era irritante sí, pero para un vampiro tan antiguo todo lo que rompe la rutina se agradece y Klaus no era la excepción. Y aunque tenía el mal carácter característico de los hombres lobo, luego de mil años uno aprende a controlarse un poco. Esta doble lo mantendría entretenido eso era seguro.  
**-Es muy hermosa.**- Comentó el original viendo hacia la segunda planta.- **Tan hermosa como Tatia, pero sus ojos son muy distintos, aún a los de Katherina y realzan su belleza.**  
Damon no quería pensar en esos ojos porque recordaba lo que veía en ellos, recordaba que fueron los que lo hicieron sentir y el no verlos fue lo que lo hizo dejar de hacerlo.  
**-Lo es.**- Fue todo lo que respondió, mientras se servía otro Bourbon y esa fue la pista que necesitaba su amigo.  
**-Nos sentaremos y me contarás hasta el último detalle de lo que me perdí. Porque seguro que la versión que me dará Kol mañana será digna de Spielberg.**

Hacía 500 años que Klaus era su hermano, se habían salvado la vida, se habían contado todo, se habían detenido antes de cometer una tontería, se habían dado ánimo cuando la tontería valía la pena. Todo lo que no vivió con Stefan lo vivió con él. Y cuando su hermano de sangre se iba luego de una discusión, Klaus soportaba sus borracheras y lo dejaba destrozar todo lo que quería. Todos creían que Damon nunca había vuelto a sentir luego de convertirse, pero el híbrido era el único que sabía de las veces que Damon lo había encendido a lo largo de los siglos y también sabía los resultados.  
Fue este original el que lo acompañó en su época más oscura y no fue sólo porque era el único que podía hacerlo, fue porque quería hacerlo.  
Rebekah pasaba el día pendiente de Stefan, Elijah estaba en Bulgaria buscando a Katherina, Kol era Kol y Damon había desarrollado un odio a las mujeres, capaz de acabar con la raza humana. Así que Klaus se hizo cargo del vampiro recién nacido, los primeros años lo dejó sacar su odio pero lo dirigió a las víctimas que sentía que Damon podría perdonarse. Mataron mujeres de la mala vida y siempre se aseguraron que no tuvieran hijos. Cuando unos meses después Damon estaba en mejor control le enseñó a alimentarse, curar y borrar, y casi diez años después le pidió que intentara encender el interruptor.  
Eso salió muy mal y no duró más de una semana. El híbrido jamás dijo nada, pero sabía que el resultado de su pedido fue que la primera doble se convirtiera, se fugara, y acabara siendo su cuñada. Y que Damon sintiera que lo había traicionado por dejarse llevar por sus emociones y apagara el interruptor de nuevo.  
El siguiente siglo Damon participó de cada guerra que encontró y no le importaba para que bando mataba, simplemente había tomado el gusto por segar una vida a un punto, que incluso a los originales les causaba algo de rechazo. Nunca llegó a descontrolarse como lo hizo su hermano, pero era un soldado demasiado entusiasta en su labor. Cuando les parecía que se estaba excediendo, lo llevaban de viaje supuestamente para mantener feliz a Rebekah, intercalaban batallas con visitas a las cortes, matanzas con paseos, desolación con belleza.  
Hasta que las Dos Sicilias formaron parte del conflicto de Sucesión Austriaca. En plena batalla, defendiendo a algo parecido a su tierra natal, se encontró con un Capitán Británico. Dicen que todos tenemos un doble en el mundo, y Damon encontró al doble de Giuseppe. No se trataba de algo sobrenatural, no era como el caso de Tatia, era una jugarreta de la genética. Quizás fuera un pariente lejano, quizás no tuviera nada que ver con él, pero el parecido era tal que ambos dudaron que no fuera el señor Salvatore convertido en vampiro. Luego de la primera impresión el vampiro notó que los ojos eran de distinto color y que era un poco más bajo que su padre. Pero la sensación de estar frente a su padre no lo dejó tan fácilmente.

Durante el minuto en que hombre y vampiro se miraron a los ojos, alguien atravesó el pecho del británico con una espada y cayó en brazos del enemigo que lo miraba en shock. Allí murió, su mirada enganchada a la de Damon se iba apagando lentamente, mientras susurraba el nombre de una mujer, y el vampiro pudo interpretar algo que nunca antes se había puesto a pensar, el arrepentimiento de morir con cosas pendientes. Con su último suspiro, el capitán sacó una carta de amor del bolsillo contra su pecho y se la tendió a aquel desconocido, que lo sostenía para no dejarlo caer al barro ensangrentado. -**Elizabeth…**- Susurró.  
Su luz se apagó y Damon cerró los ojos que lo miraban vacíos y fríos, y en ellos reconoció la mirada de los propios, la mirada que veía cuando se afeitaba frente al improvisado espejo de su tienda. Porque un vampiro sin emociones es solo un hombre muerto que camina.  
El resto de la guerra la pasó en la tienda de desahuciados, a algunos les dio una muerte digna, a otros los ayudó a mejorar, y a los que veía con aquella mirada que conoció en el capitán y no podía ayudar, simplemente los escuchó. Escuchó mil historias de amor, de familia, de errores y de arrepentimientos y comprendió que ser humano no era ser débil, era saber vivir con el corto tiempo que les tocaba.  
Lo analizó sin emociones, racionalmente, aprendió de lo que experimentó y fue al nuevo mundo a buscar a su hermano, decidió intentarlo, y vivir de verdad, porque sin proponérselo, todo lo que le iba pasando traía poco a poco su humanidad de regreso. Esa vez le duró aún menos tiempo, porque se encontró a un Stefan que no reconoció, se encontró a un monstruo que hasta a él le dio repulsión, y no soportó pensar que era su culpa, que cuando su hermano lo buscó pidiendo ayuda él lo rechazó.  
Hasta el día de hoy Klaus no había vuelto a ver al Damon de 1490, tampoco al de la guerra. El vampiro había logrado una especie de equilibrio entre no tener emociones y ser despiadado, había aprendido a fingir emociones de los recuerdos de lo que había vivido, había aprendido algo que casi ningún vampiro logra luego de tanto tiempo, sabía como se sentía ser humano sin sentirlo. Y eso lo hacía distinto a cualquier otro vampiro, pero había algo que el original temía, era que cuando Damon dejara salir sus emociones estas podían dejarlo demasiado expuesto, podían hacer que sintiera el amor, la compasión y la tristeza que acumulo en recuerdos durante cinco siglos.

**-La versión corta es que lo encendí y ella es peor que Sage.-** Comentó Damon como si hablara del tiempo.  
**-No quiero la versión corta y abandona esa pose conmigo que a cualquiera puedes engañar, pero a mí no.**- Una sonrisa triste y comprensiva decoró el rostro del rubio y su amigo bufó.  
**-No sólo tengo que mantenerlo apagado, tengo que enterrarla en lo más oscuro de mi pecho, porque por ella siento más de lo que he sentido jamás en mi existencia.**  
**-Tú sabes tan bien como yo que el interruptor llega un momento que comienza a ceder cuando lo que sientes es muy fuerte. Puedes tratar de transformar el amor en odio como hiciste con Sage, pero sabes que comienzas a sentir.**  
**-Kol no siente.**- Le contestó sabiendo que decía una estupidez, pero necesitaba autoconvencerse.  
**-Kol no vive, Kol ha huido de todo lo que pueda hacerlo sentir de cualquier manera por mil años. Y él nunca ha amado, cuando nos convirtieron aún no sabía lo que era enamorarse y nunca se permitió hacerlo después.**- Se paró y caminó hasta su amigo, colocándole una mano en el hombro.- **Para los demás es distinto. Elijah y yo amamos a Tatia, Rebakah amó a Alex, tú amaste a Sage. Ninguno de nosotros puede olvidar como se sentía y eso es lo que el interruptor no puede cambiar. Todo aquel que alguna vez amó tarde o temprano desea volver a hacerlo. Ya no la amas pero recuerdas como te sentiste cuando la amabas y eso volverá a tú mente cada vez que la veas.**  
**-Por eso quiero irme, quiero alejarme de ella antes de que pierda la batalla contra lo que provoca en mí. No puedo permitirle acercarse a mí y usarme de nuevo, no puedo dejar que me lastime. Prefiero pasar mil años sin emociones, antes que sentir de nuevo lo que se clavó en mi pecho cuando salí, y ella no estaba.**

* * *

_Amores, otro poquito de esta historia, espero que le guste  
Capi corto para actualizar más rapido_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Si bien no sentía, no quería sentir, no podía evitar el recuerdo de todas las noches en las que entró a su cuarto a verla dormir. Cada noche desde la oscuridad velo sus sueños y sintió como ella reaccionaba incluso dormida a su presencia. Eso no podía ser fingido, en eso no podía engañarlo, aún podía escuchar como palpitaba su corazón y como su nombre escapaba como un suspiro de deseo entre los labios rosados.  
Fue a verla, igual estaba seguro de que no sentiría nada, pero era un experimento, quería ver como reaccionaba ella a tenerlo allí, comprobaría si de verdad todo aquello había pasado o eran los sentimientos de él los que lo engañaban y lo hacían ver lo que deseaba en lugar de la realidad.  
La encontró completamente dormida, usando la camiseta negra que le había quitado en el hotel, las cobijas levemente bajas, dejando sus pechos cubiertos solo por la tela negra. El cabello desparramado por las almohadas, una mano junto al rostro, la otra sobre el estómago, toda ella era una visión hermosa. Y entonces lo notó, llevaba su ropa, no los pijamas que tenían cocida verbena, esta vez él vería lo que ella soñaba, esta vez él estaría allí en su mente y no podría mentirle.

Solo unos minutos habían pasado, el acaricio su mejilla como tantas veces, esperando su reacción y todo comenzó.  
**-¿Qué haces aquí?**- Pregunto Elena somnolienta.  
-**Vengo a verte una última vez antes de irme.**- Su tono bajo y sensual hizo que la piel de Elena se erizara completamente.**- Tengo que decirte lo que siento y tenerte una vez más.**- Se sentó a su lado en la cama y ella no hizo ningún movimiento para alejarse de él.  
**-No tiene que ser la última, no te vayas.**- Dijo en tono suplicante llevando una mano a la de él que descansaba sobre su pierna.- **Quédate el tiempo que me queda, vuelve a ser el de antes. No volveré a escapar.**  
**-¿Por qué?**- preguntó el vampiro mirándola a los ojos y ella vio un atisbo del Damon que tuvo en Old Town.  
**-Porque me enamoré de ti y sé que si te lo permites sientes algo por mí.**

No la dejó decir nada más, bajó a adueñarse de su boca. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y convirtió el beso en lago demandante, profundo, sensual.  
Sus lenguas se habían extrañado y no perdieron tiempo en reencontrarse. Sus cuerpos necesitaba la proximidad y en sincronía ambos se movieron en la cama para estar más juntos. El deseo creciendo, la urgencia en aumento y las manos comenzando a adueñarse de cada centímetro de piel.  
Damon desgarró la camiseta por la mitad y la tuvo frente a él llevando sólo sus bragas negras y el colgante que el le dio. Su mano derecha se concentró en su pecho, la otra en su espalda y pegándola contra él, su lengua comenzó a recorrer su cuello.  
La punta tibia y húmeda paseo desde la clavícula al lóbulo de la oreja y de regreso, y luego fueron las finísimas puntas de los colmillos las que imitaron el recorrido, cuando la escuchó gemir su nombre se separó para mirarla a los ojos, para perderse de nuevo en ese dulce chocolate que provocaba tanto en él.

**-Pudiste tener la eternidad conmigo, ibas a ser mi princesa de la oscuridad, iba a desafiar al amigo que quiero como un hermano por ti.**- La besó pero sin ternura, sin amor, con fiereza, con odio, con desprecio, hasta hacer sangrar sus labios.  
**-Gracias por huir y no dejarme hacerlo.** -Murmuró en su oído al separarse- Ahora sé que no lo vales, eres una copia barata, que luego de verla a la luz muestra sus fallas. Eres demasiado poco para Damon Salvatore.  
Cuando las lágrimas nublaron la vista de la chica Damon desapareció y ella sólo escuchó un terrible graznido de cuervo que la despertó.  
Se halló sola en su cama, exactamente como se había quedado dormida, pero notó que él había estado allí porque su collar ya no estaba.  
Se dejó vencer por el dolor, se permitió derrumbarse, aún sabiendo que los vampiros la oirían llorar porque sintió que realmente, lo había perdido.

Damon salió enojado consigo mismo, sabía que eso pasaría, sabía que si la tocaba, la besaba, si la miraba a los ojos, perdería la batalla. Y ya no habló desde la indiferencia y la falta de emociones, ya no fue frío y cruel, habló desde el dolor, quiso que ella sufriera como él y fue despiadado. Que sintiera su corazón hacerse trozos tan pequeños como arena, como el suyo se sentía ahora.  
Juntó sus cosas, habló con Klaus y aún escuchando los sollozos de Elena dejó la casa. Kol quiso acompañarlo pero no lo dejó, Klaus le pidió que tuviera cuidado y Rebekah lo miró con cara de te lo dije, pero sin decir nada.  
Sintiendo todo el amor, toda la traición y todo el odio por ella, que ya no podía volver a apagar, dejó Mystic Falls esperando nunca tener que volver.

**-Buenos días amor, ¿desayunas?**- La voz de Klaus solo lograba ponerla de mal humor, miró a su alrededor en la cocina y vio a los tres hermanos desayunando, pero la única persona que faltaba hacía que la habitación pareciera completamente vacía.  
**-Se fue **-Comentó Kol mientras le robaba una tostada a Rebekah.- **Hace unas horas, y no va a volver.**  
La chica sintió como tres pares de ojos milenarios se clavaban en ella analizando su reacción. Pero por ningún motivo les demostraría nada, frente a ellos ella era otra Elena.  
**-¿Qué pasó con Elijah y Kath?**- Preguntó sirviéndose un café.- **Damon no me dijo nada de ellos desde que acepté venir desde Tokio.**  
**-Mi hermano está, digamos que, durmiendo por un tiempo y tu…**-Rebekah dudó como referirse a Katherina- **abuela lejana, está bajo un hechizo en un ataúd junto a él.**  
**-Los despertaré cuando pase el solsticio.**- Klaus hizo un ademán para restarle importancia.-** Estarán muy enojados pero no creo que les dure más de un par de décadas si mantengo a tu hermano sano y salvo**.  
**-¿Jeremy está bien?**- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.  
**-Lo verás en el instituto en un rato, está más que bien y en compañía de su noviecita. Mientras tú te comportes eso seguirá así.**- Con eso el híbrido dio por finalizada la platica y se levantó para irse.  
**-Como te has deshecho de forma tan eficaz de tu novio, ahora tendrás una nueva mejor amiga.**- Kol señaló a su hermanita- **Ella retomara sus estudios a ver si deja de ser tan rubia y de paso tú estarás siempre acompañada. Aunque sé que yo era tu primera opción.**- Le guiño un ojo sonriendo, un gesto que hace una semana le hubiera robado una sonrisa. Hoy le era repugnante.  
**-No necesito niñera, pero si no tiene nada mejor que hacer que venga.**- Con esas palabras Elena se dio vuelta y salió hacia el instituto. Notó que podía moverse libremente, ninguno de los originales pensó que necesitaría un hechizo como el de Damon, ellos eran muy fuertes y la subestimaban, mucho.  
Cuando estuvo fuera y vio que no había nadie a su alrededor mandó un sms a un número que sabía de memoria y no tenía agendado en ningún lugar.  
_*Hora de Grimm*_  
Esas eran las palabras clave, Mer y Ric sabían exactamente que hacer, con Katherine y Elijah fuera de la ecuación era hora de que todo lo que se había planeado durante tanto tiempo se pusiera en movimiento.  
_*¿Qué libro?*_  
Fue la respuesta casi inmediata.  
_*Blancanieves*_

Llegó al instituto con Rebekah y supo cada paso que debía dar, cada lugar al que debía ir y cada cosa que debía decir.  
La única razón por la que esto no se había hecho antes, fue que Damon no era tan tonto para sacarla de la casa antes de poner el hechizo que la ataba a él. Pero los originales no concebían que alguien pudiera ir un paso por delante de ellos, ni siquiera su propio hermano mayor.  
Mer y Ric llevaban mucho sin aparecer por el instituto y todos se sorprendieron al verlos, la chica contó una historia de una tía enferma y su novio siempre tan atento la había ayudado y acompañado. Claro no iban a decir que habían ido a buscar la piedra lunar antes de que Klaus la encontrara y que habían fallado, no sólo eso, habían terminado huyendo antes de que el hibrido supiera lo que eran y lo que buscaban, y los decapitara ahí mismo.  
Claro que en el instituto ya había otro profesor de historia, y el profesor Salzman y su ayudante no volverían a clases hasta el próximo semestre, pero pasaban a saludar a sus compañeros y ex/futuros alumnos.  
Todo estuvo listo para la hora del almuerzo.  
Matt se acercó a la hermosa rubia de ojos claros que Elena había presentado como su prima. Nadie le había dicho nada pero contaban con ese corazón enorme que él tiene para que la invitara a unirse a ellos. La original dudo un segundo pero al ver la cara de desagrado de Elena, decidió ir para molestarla por lo hecho a Damon. El jugo que le dieron a la original con su almuerzo, estaba sellado pero le habían inyectado verbena pura, cuando la rubia cayó sintiéndose mal, Mer y Ric como profesores preocupados la llevaron a la enfermería, donde le clavaron la última daga que tenían en su poder.  
Elena llamó a Connor un cazador que vivía a las afueras de la ciudad de Richmond y le dijo que iban en camino, la "muerte" de Rebekah había liberado a Viky y ahora ella protegería a Jeremy.

**-Necesito desaparecer pero no puedo hacerlo antes de hablar con Damon.**  
Todos la miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loca de golpe, había tomado un gran riesgo tenían a una original en la cajuela del auto y se levantaría realmente enojada con todos.  
**-Vamos será como ir de cacería pero sin matar a la presa. De verdad no puedo hacerlo sin ustedes.**-Todos la miraron como si fuera un bicho raro.  
**-Elena que somos cazadores de vampiros, nos pides que vayamos contra lo que creemos, contra lo que somos.**- Respondió Meredith bajando el rostro porque le costaba negarle un pedido así a su amiga.  
**-Entonces les pido algo. Proteged a Jeremy y mantened a Rebekah en un lugar donde sus hermanos no la encuentren, ella será nuestra póliza de seguro si algo pasa.**- Buscaba la forma de que alguien la entendiera, de que alguien la apoyara.  
**-Tú no vas a ningún lado sin mí.**- Respondió su hermano.  
**-Jer, tú eres todo lo que tengo y si ellos te tienen, te usarán contra mí. Incluso para huir necesito saber que estás bien.**- Le colocó un palma en el rostro llevando en ese gesto todo el amor que tenía por su hermano.-** Debemos separarnos.**  
**-Lo haremos cuando encuentres a Damon y empieces a huir.**- Dijo tomando esa mano entre las suyas.- **Tengamos una última cacería juntos, será como los juegos que nos enseñaron de pequeños, será como volver a correr por el bosque tras Kath con Elijah enseñándonos.**  
**-Damon no es un vampiro cualquiera y esto será muy diferente a un juego.**- Bajó la cabeza triste, **-eso tendrá que esperar hasta después del solsticio.**  
Lo analizaron un rato más pero finalmente Connor, Jer y Viky partieron en una dirección, llevando a Rebekah para esconderla. Y Elena, Mer y Ric partieron en otra, para encontrar a Damon.

El vampiro se sentó en la barra y pidió un Bourbon.  
**-¿Qué quieres Rose? Ya hablamos todo lo que teníamos pendiente, me contaste lo que sabías de Stefan, me contaste lo que sabías de Elijah, ya no quiero verte. ¿Trevor no te está cuidando bien?**  
**-Katherina está en New York.**- Dijo la chica en voz baja.  
Damon se giró, sabía perfectamente lo que los originales habían hecho con Elijah y Kath, ella no podía estar aquí.  
**-¿Dónde la has visto? **  
**-Alguien la vio rondando tu apartamento, creo que te está buscando.**  
**-Debo irme Rose, lo siento pero llevo prisa. Yo invito.**- Dejó unos dólares sobre la barra y se fue casi corriendo.  
No se suponía que huyera de ella, se suponía que fuera la tomara entre sus brazos… y la arrastrara hasta Mystic Falls.  
Pero no confiaba en él cuando se trataba de ella. Esa maldita niña…  
Se escapó de Klaus. Comenzó a reírse imaginando la cara de su amigo que tanto la había subestimado.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta.  
Mikael, si ella estaba lejos de Klaus y sin la protección de Elijah, ahora él podía encontrarla y acabar con las esperanzas de su hijo por otros quinientos años, simplemente matando a Elena…  
Si ella había escapado de los originales. ¿Quién estaba cuidando a Elena?  
Sabía que no podía acercarse a ella, tal vez debería llamar a Klaus. No, aun había tiempo, lo llamaría más sobre la fecha, seguramente no habría diferencia en dejarla sentirse libre unas semanas más.

Su idea era huir, luego era decirle a ella que es fuera, luego pasar la noche con ella y hacerla despertar sola. Mientras pensaba el vampiro se daba cuanta que cada vez su idea lo acercaba más Elena, a eso se refería Rebekah.  
Ya estaba cansado de escuchar la voz de la rubia repiquetearle en la cabeza.  
_**- Y cuando eso pase, no habrá lugar donde te escondas, ni interruptor que lo detenga **_- dijo imitando la voz irritante de Rebekah y cargándola con todo el cinismo del que fue capaz.  
Se transformó y comenzó a vigilar a Misterios SA desde lo alto de un edificio, al parecer Buffy trajo a unos amigos, uno rubio alto y mayor que ella y una joven delgada de cabello castaño, parecían pareja y a partir de ahora serían Fred y Daphne, lástima que no tenga el pelo más claro pensó, pinta de tonta le sobra.  
Los observó consultar algo con el portero del edificio y luego se pusieron a mirar algo en un celular. Seguramente estaban rastreando de alguna manera las propiedades a nombre de Zach. Claro, la niña estaba aprovechando toda la información que pudo sacarle.  
Aún le daba algo de curiosidad saber para que diablos lo buscaba pero los años le habían enseñado algo sobre la paciencia, lamentablemente no mucho, pero algo es algo.  
El problema era el debate de su pecho contra su cabeza, de sus brazos contra sus colmillos, entre todo lo que la amaba y todo lo que odiaba lo que ella le había hecho. Y mientras pensaba a que Damon hacerle caso lo vio. Lo conocía de la Europa del siglo XIX, uno de los tantos tenientes de Mikael, finalmente él la había encontrado.

* * *

_Gracias por los coments! Perdonen si no he contestado alguno._

_Este capi es un poco raro pero asi ha salido y hay que seguir con la historia, espero que igual les guste._

_Nos leemos pronto ;)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

No lo pensó un minuto y bajó, su graznido inconfundible para todo aquel que supiera quien es Damon Salvatore, no pasó desapercibido para el vampiro que acechaba, ni para los tres cazadores que montaban guardia esperando por él.  
Se transformó en cuanto tocó el suelo y les dijo que subieran, le indicó al portero que los dejara pasar y que olvidara todo lo que acababa de pasar.  
En un instante desapareció frente a sus ojos, tratando de seguir el rastro del vampiro que se alejaba.  
Intentaba recordar el nombre, o la edad, algo, que pudiese darle una pista pero sólo recordaba haberle visto con Mikael, la última vez que se cruzaron con papá original.  
Lo dudó un buen rato pero si él venía a la ciudad, no podría proteger a Elena solo, y por muy duros que se creyeran, Fred y Daphne, no eran más que unos juguetes de arcilla en manos de Mikael, así que terminó llamando a Klaus y poniéndolo al corriente de la situación.  
**-Esos niños han dagado a Rebekah. No sé que rayos se creen. Cuando termine con Elena me voy a comer a los otros de postre.**  
**-Termina con el berrinche, que no estamos para perder tiempo. Si no está aquí, está por llegar, no puedo protegerla sólo y él no vendrá a preguntar ni hablar, vendrá directo a matarla.**  
-**Tráela a Mistyc Falls.**- Ordenó el hibrido.  
-**¿Pero que sentido tiene? Si ella no se escapa él la encontrará, es cuestión de tiempo.**- Mientras hablaba seguía buscando rastros del vampiro, que se le había perdido de vista completamente.  
**-¿Qué propones? ¿Quieres llevártela a otro viaje para que se te escape y termine muerta?-** El tono burlón sólo logró que Damon sonriera.  
**-Te recuerdo que a ti no te fue mucho mejor que a mí a la hora de cuidarla. Y yo me divertí más.**- Se arrepintió en cuanto lo dijo, porque no se había divertido solamente y el recuerdo de eso aún dolía.  
**-Pensaré en algo y te llamo.**

Luego de unos minutos más desistió en su búsqueda y regresó a su apartamento. Acababa de entrar cuando su teléfono móvil sonó y el nombre de Klaus apareció en la pantalla.  
**-Diga.**- Respondió mientras tres pares de ojos lo miraban expectantes.  
**-La Guardia, en 20 minutos nos vamos.**  
**-¿Donde siempre?  
-Si**  
Cortó la comunicación y sonrió de lado viendo las caras de desconcierto a su alrededor.  
**-Tenemos un avión que tomar, espero que traigan pasaporte.**  
**-Yo no…-**Comenzó a decir Elena, pero la mirada de Damon la silenció.  
**-El padre de Elijah te ha encontrado. ¿Sabes algo sobre él?**- Preguntó sirviéndose un vaso de sangre.  
La chica negó con la cabeza y él soltó un bufido, mientras los otros dos eran meros espectadores de lo que ocurría.  
**-Te lo explico en otro momento, vamos.**- Sin esperar que nadie respondiera, ni aceptar preguntas, sin siquiera mirar atrás, salió en cuanto terminó su bebida.  
Tomaron un taxi abajo, dejando el camaro en el estacionamiento del edificio y fueron al aeropuerto de La Guardia, donde el jet privado de Klaus los esperaba. Dentro, el híbrido y sus hermanos esperaban con caras de pocos amigos.  
Elena se alegró de ver a Kath y Elijah, pero sus caras distaban mucho de la alegría o el alivio.  
**-Podrían cambiar esas caras que al final durmieron un par de días de siesta nada más. Hasta te levantaste viéndote más joven por el descanso cuñada.**- comentó Kol burlonamente, logrando que el humor de la vampira solo fuera a peor.  
**-Vete al diablo. Que no me olvido de lo que me hiciste pasar.**- Repuso Katherine y toda la discusión volvió a empezar mientras el avión despegaba.

En cuanto pudo Damon es paró y fue al fondo, al pequeño bar, a servirse un Bourbon y Elena lo siguió.  
**-¿Podemos hablar?**-Preguntó dudosa, con apenas un hilo de voz, aunque todos los vampiros del avión la escucharon claramente.  
**-No aquí y no ahora. Hablaremos cuando lleguemos.**- Repuso no queriendo que el resto escuchara lo que fuera que ella tenía que decir, ni lo que él mismo pudiera responder.  
**-¿A dónde vamos?**- Su voz había recuperado un poco la compostura pero se filtraba mucho dolor en ella, eso era inevitable.  
**-A Paris. Klaus tiene varios aliados allá y podremos protegerte mejor.**- Lo dijo en un tono completamente falto de emociones, pero ella pudo ver un segundo sus ojos y supo que todo era fachada, que dentro de él una tormenta de emociones amenazaba con desbordarlo en cualquier momento. Y lo peor fue que vio dolor, pero además odio.  
**-Claro, ni Dios permita que muera antes del solsticio.**-Murmuró más para ella que para nadie, mientras se giraba para irse.  
**-Si vas a morir, al menos que sea por algo útil.**- Contestó parándose tras ella y hablándole al oído como había hecho tantas veces antes.  
**-Terminemos con esto de una vez, yo no creo esta postura tuya.**-Elevó la voz y ya no solo los vampiros los oían, ya que incluso los humanos se giraron para ver que ocurría.  
Damon la tomó por el codo y la llevó al baño del avión, sabía que tal vez aún así los oyeran pero trataría de evitarlo como fuera, así que del lado de afuera de la puerta dejó su móvil pasando música al máximo del volumen.

**-Ok, suelta lo que quieras decir niña y déjame en paz de una vez.**-El espacio era reducido y no necesitaba hablar alto para que ella lo escuchara perfectamente, pero se negaba a mirarla, seguía casi de espaldas como cuando habían entrado.  
**-Mírame.**- Trató de girarlo tirando de su brazo pero era como tratar de mover una estatua.-**Damon, mírame.**- Él no se movió así que apoyó la frente en la amplia espalda y comenzó a hablarle a su chaqueta de cuero.  
**-Tenía miedo. No quiero morir.**- Una lagrima amenazaba dejar su ojo derecho y cerró los párpados fuertemente tratando de mantenerla en su sitio.  
Respiró profundamente y volvió a hablar, aún más bajito que antes, pero sabiendo que eso no importaba.  
**-Perdóname. Pero no sabía que harías, que sentías, yo temí que no me dejaras ir, que no fueras capaz de traicionar a tú amigo. Incluso pensé que…**- Se detuvo, era algo que ella misma se negaba a pensar, a reconocerse y le costaba infinitamente decirlo en voz alta.  
Lo sintió girarse y un dedo bajo su quijada la forzó a levantar el rostro.  
**-Mírame, Elena.**  
Ella abrió sus ojos para enganchar su mirada con el intenso azul que era un mar de dudas, de miedos y de pena.  
**-Temí que no te sintieras igual que yo…**- Susurró ella, tragando saliva y no queriendo aclarar nada más. Ya se arrepentía de haberle pedido hablar.  
**-No te entiendo.**- Su mirada le decía a la chica que mentía, pero que quería oírla decirlo y no lo culpaba.  
**-Me enamoré de ti. Y temí que, no sé… Yo soy humana… Y habrá un solsticio cada año por el resto de mi vida. No sé si cualquier solsticio le sirve, pero no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con miedo de que él nos encuentre y yo no pueda protegerte si él quiere vengarse de ti.**- Dejó que sus lágrimas comenzaran a correr y se calló.  
**-Dilo todo Elena, sé que hay más.**  
**-Temí que no quisieras convertirme, que la eternidad fuera demasiado tiempo para estar conmigo. Y temí que quisieras convertirme porque no sé si quiero ser un vampiro.**- Ella misma sabía lo estúpido que era lo que decía, pero era la verdad y se había prometido no ocultarle más cosas, no volver a lastimarlo.- **Cuando vi a Elijah en nuestra habitación miles de miedos tontos llenaron mi cabeza, y superaron todo lo demás. Tienes que entenderme, por favor. Yo sólo quiero vivir… Y de ser posible quiero hacerlo contigo.**

Esa pequeña niña lo ponía todo a su alrededor de cabeza, más de 500 años de experiencia con mujeres y ante ella era un muchacho que sentía mariposas en la panza cuando le decía que lo amaba. Él, Damon Salvatore, uno de los vampiros más poderosos del mundo, convertido con sangre de un original, aceptado por la élite de los vampiros como uno más de los Mikaelson, y conocido en el mundo como el cuervo negro de la muerte. Él que inspiró uno de los más famosos poemas de Poe, y allí recordó la frase que él mismo dijo al poeta, "nunca más"  
**-Me enamoré de ti bella Elena, pensaba en tus manos poner mi alma entera, pero en sueños destrozados has transformado mi vida y del ser que conocías, nada queda, nunca más.**

La chica se congeló completamente, nunca pensó que Damon pudiese hablarle así, jamás. Y casi se quebró, parecía que nada quedaba del chico del hotel, del chico con el que recorrió Old Town. Negó con la cabeza, alejando esa idea, se negaba a pensar eso, porque sólo le quedaban unas semanas de vida y no las pasaría sin el único hombre que había amado.  
**-La poesía sale del corazón Damon, del enamorado o del roto pero nunca del que es incapaz de sentir.**- Alzó una mano y acarició su mejilla y él no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante el contacto.  
Un segundo después la estaba besando, con mil sentimientos que no había forma humana o inhumana de reprimir. Ella llevó los brazos a su cuello y se entregó a ese beso porque sabía la lucha que había dentro del vampiro, la misma que había dentro de ella unos días atrás, en aquella habitación de hotel.

**-Yo no te amo, y te entregaré a Klaus para que rompa su maldición cuando llegue el día.**- Dijo dejando de besarla un segundo, pero ella lo ignoró completamente y lo atrajo a sus labios de nuevo.  
No le creía, no podía creerle, y más que nada, no quería creerle.  
Lo único que quería era volver a sentirse como aquellos días entre sus brazos. Volver a sentir que el mundo se desvanecía, que nada más importaba, que eran sólo ellos dos, y que ella no era una pieza de un juego místico sino una chica de 17 años enamorada por primera vez.  
Elena sabía lo que Damon se negaba a admitir, no importaba cuanto tratara de convencerla de lo contrario, no importaba lo que dijera, ella lo sentía en sus besos, lo veía en su mirada.  
Ella profundizó el beso, invadió su boca, acarició su lengua y lo sintió rendirse por completo. Él la enredó entre sus brazos y la pegó completamente a su cuerpo, necesitaba sentir su calor, necesitaba fundirla contra su pecho, necesitaba olvidar su traición y permitirse perdonarla. Pero si lo hacía, le daba la chance de volver a herirlo.

La separó, la giró para dejarla de frente al pequeño espejo y se paró tras ella. Lentamente comenzó a acariciar sus costados rozando con la punta de los dedos la redondez de sus pechos. Y cuando la vio cerrar los ojos, los tomó plenamente entre sus manos. La joven no pudo evitar tirar la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el hombro del vampiro, permitiéndose sentirlo plenamente, disfrutar que cada milímetro de contacto, y alzar los brazos para llevar ambas manos a los cabellos negros y sedosos.  
La ropa molestaba y el coló las manos debajo de su blusa para acariciar la piel tibia y aterciopelada, sintió los pezones erguidos rogando liberación bajo el encaje del corpiño, pero no tenía prisa por darles lo que querían. Bajo una de sus manos lentamente, hasta llegar al botón de los jeans, se lo desprendió para seguir viaje hacia ese lugar que podía generarle una increíble adicción, y la escuchó gemir ante el contacto.

Los golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron y Damon soltó una maldición por lo bajo. Se miraron a los ojos en la imagen que les daba el espejo, el deseo impreso en el azul tan fuerte como en el chocolate.  
**-Un minuto.**- Respondió él que tenía la voz que ella no podía encontrar. Pero en lugar de soltarla subió su blusa y desprendió el corpiño antes de girarla. El corazón de Elena latía tan alto que pensó que los vampiros de fuera podrían oírla, pero la anticipación y el deseo eran más fuertes que la vergüenza.  
Damon bajó la cabeza, delineo la curva del pecho izquierdo con el filo de sus colmillos, dejando una finísima marca rosa y la mordió en el costado, justo debajo del pecho. Ese intercambio duró poco más de un par de minutos entre que se alimentó y la limpió meticulosamente con la lengua, pero alcanzó para que las sensaciones los colmaran a ambos, para que el placer los recorriera por completo y aliviara el deseo al menos por un rato.  
Eso era algo que el vampiro no podía entender, porqué la sangre de ella no era suficiente, porqué la deseaba como un hombre a una mujer, porqué esa necesidad de hundirse en ella, de poseerla completamente, de sentirla entregándose a él en todas las formas posibles, no podía o se negaba a hacerlo.

Salieron del baño y se encontraron con una Meredith de piernas cruzadas que entró prácticamente corriendo. Damon recogió su celular y detuvo la música, que no estaba seguro de que hubiese servido de algo, pero les había permitido hablar sin preocuparse de los demás.  
Las caras de los vampiros que los rodeaban eran imposibles de interpretar de dos maneras, sentían el olor de la sangre de Elena, sabían lo que había ocurrido en ese baño, o al menos la última parte.  
**-Hay un botiquín en la habitación de atrás.**- Comentó Kol.- **Y una cama por si no fue suficiente.**- Sonrió maliciosamente y respiró hondo, haciendo que la chica quedara completamente roja y Damon le diera un golpe en la nuca.  
**-¿Qué? Lo digo porque es a prueba de ruidos y no necesitarás castigarnos con tu gusto musical**- Agregó fingiendo inocencia.  
**-Ya regreso.**- Murmuró Elena, apresurándose se escondió en la pequeña habitación de atrás y Kath la siguió un minuto después.

**-¿Te ayudo?**- La vampira entró y la encontró tratando de colocándose un pequeño vendaje bajo el pecho, la ayudó a cubrir la marca de la mordida porque el sangrado ya se había detenido.  
**-Quiero hablar contigo, Elena. He pensado mucho lo que está pasando y es hora de que tomes una decisión.**- La otra la miraba confundida al principio y luego asustada, creyendo que había oído lo ocurrido en el baño, además de lo evidente.  
**-¿De qué hablas?**- Preguntó sin mirarla a los ojos mientras ambas se sentaban en la cama.  
**-Estás en el más grave de los peligros. Si Mikael te encuentra te matará sin dudarlo y no sé hasta dónde podremos protegerte de él.**- La tomó del rostro y la obligó a mirarla.-**Tienes que decidir si quieres comenzar a tomar sangre de vampiro.**  
**-¿Qué?**- La pregunta le salió como un grito atragantado.  
**-Debemos pensar en la posibilidad de que él te mate, y debes decidir si quieres convertirte si eso pasa.**- Bajó la mano para cubrir las de la joven con las propias, tratando de confortarla.-** Sé que es difícil de pensar en eso ahora, pero puede que sea una decisión que tengas que tomar ya. Mikael conoce muy bien a sus hijos y puede que incluso haya adivinado lo que harán contigo, dónde te esconderán y quienes participarán de esto.**  
Elena cerró los ojos, no sabía si quería ser un vampiro. ¿Qué pasaría con Jeremy? Ella era una cazadora… los vampiros eran lo que se suponía que ella debía matar…  
**-Te prometo que haremos lo imposible para que sigas humana, ellos porque te necesitan para el sacrificio, nosotros porque queremos que tengas la vida que quieras. Pero existe la posibilidad que ni todos nosotros podamos protegerte, y debemos tomarla en cuenta.**  
La chica bajó la cabeza y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, los momentos pasaron, como horas. Otros miedos y otras dudas llenaron su cabeza.  
**-¿Cómo es?**- Preguntó finalmente.  
**-No es igual para todos. Para mí es la eternidad para estar con él.**- La vampira no pudo evitar sonreír al decirlo.- **Ahora no es como antes, puedes alimentarte de bolsas de sangre, no necesitas lastimar a nadie. Podemos enseñarte a controlarte y entrenarte. Podrías recorrer el mundo con nosotros o con Damon…**  
**-No sé si él quiera estar conmigo tanto tiempo.**  
**-Pero vale la pena arriesgarse, ¿no?**- Mordió su propia muñeca y se la tendió a la joven que luego de dudarlo un segundo, la tomó entre las manos y bebió.  
**-Esto debe quedar entre nosotras, no puedes decírselo a nadie. Tomarás unas gotas cada día, sólo como un seguro.**

Unos golpes les avisaron que debían salir y se dieron cuenta que el avión comenzaba a descender, estaban llegando a París. Listas para comenzar una nueva etapa.

* * *

_Les dejo el nuevo capi, espero que les guste, gracias a todas por los comentarios, me alegran el día ;)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

Un par de camionetas negras los esperaban y se acercaron en cuanto el jet tocó tierra. Se separaron en dos grupos, a pedido de Klaus las dobles no irían juntas, por si había algún tipo de emboscada o alguien los seguía. Elena, Klaus, Mer y Damon subieron a la primera camioneta, y Ric, Elijah, Kath, y Kol, a la segunda.  
Como era de esperar debieron separarse porque Elijah notó que un auto los seguía desde que salieron del aeropuerto, pero quedaron de reunirse en su destino final.  
**-Te das cuenta de que Mikael no es tonto, ¿no?**- Preguntó Damon al híbrido en un tono bastante soberbio.  
**-¿A qué viene eso?**- Respondió el otro con una media sonrisa, porque sabía cual era la fuente de irritación de su amigo.  
**-No importa que separes a las dobles, él te seguirá a ti porque sabe que no la dejarás ni a sol ni a sombra. Además estoy seguro de que quiere matar a Elena frente a ti.**  
Klaus soltó una carcajada y Damon frunció el ceño.  
**-Amigo, si no estuvieses tan preocupado en mantenerte alejado de ella, notarías que la que está sentada a mi lado no tiene pulso. ¿Por qué crees que en aquella camioneta hay un cazador y dos vampiros originales, y en esta sólo uno?**  
El pecho del vampiro se apretó considerablemente, y como los asientos estaban enfrentados, Klaus notó en su mirada lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
**-Nada va a pasarle porque tú no estés a su lado. Todos queremos que ella esté bien.**  
**-No es eso…**- Damon sentía que Elena lo seguía engañando, una y otra vez, si bien esto era por su seguridad y tal vez ni siquiera lo había planeado ella, a él le dolía igual, porque parecía que siempre lo hacía quedar como un tonto.  
La conversación quedó sin terminar, pero Kath notó cada una de las emociones que pasaron por los ojos azules, ya nadie le creía la pose de vampiro al que nada le importa, cualquiera que lo conociera sabía lo que sentía por Elena. Ella buscaría una forma de ayudarlo, se lo debía a ambos.

Unos minutos más tarde llegaron al piso de Rebakah en la Rue de la Pompe, un apartamento muy lujoso de más de mil metros cuadrados y con nueve dormitorios, para que todos estuviesen cómodos.  
El chico que vivía allí, los invitó a entrar y los vampiros desaparecieron a super velocidad para recorrer todo y ver que no hubiera nadie más, mientras Mer caminaba dudosa hasta una de las ventanas a observar la hermosa torre Eiffel completamente iluminada.  
Un segundo después Klaus se sentaba en la sala, frente a la enorme televisión a esperar a que llegaran sus hermanos con su preciada doble. Damon lo miró un segundo desde el bar que estaba en una esquina de la habitación, dudó un segundo y finalmente se llevó una de las botellas de Bourbon y se perdió en una habitación.

No pasó más de media hora hasta que llegó la otra camioneta y el vampiro escuchó las conversaciones desde la sala. No quería saber nada, no estaba de humor para hacer planes, o para que lo engañaran de alguna forma tonta y menos para que Kol se burlara de él por lo de la camioneta. Aún le parecía mentira que no se dio cuenta que era Kath, pero como evitaba acercarse, mirarla y hablarle, era lógico que pensara que era Elena. Además Klaus la llamó Elena cuando le indicó que subieran. Claro, el híbrido debía sospechar que alguien los vigilaba en el aeropuerto, cosa que él también debió de pensar si no fuera porque el 75% de su cerebro estaba pegado al pecho izquierdo de Elena y al sabor de su sangre. Y el otro 25% pensando que debía hacerlo de nuevo.  
En ese momento le llegó el olor de la sangre, y se concentró pero no pudo encontrar la sangre de Elena, debería poder sentirla, si bien no sangraba la herida aún debía de estar abierta. Eso sólo podía significar que Elena no había llegado.  
Salió de la habitación a super velocidad, y toda la preocupación se reflejaba en su rostro. Encontró a los tres originales y al tal Ric, manchados de sangre y respiró hondo, era sangre de vampiro, estaba seguro, entonces notó el corte en el brazo del humano y supo de dónde era el aroma que sintió desde al habitación. Miró a su alrededor, nadie le prestaba importancia, estaban contando como había sido la pelea y Kol como siempre, hacía toda la pantomima cual actor de teatro callejero.  
Sin embargo Elena no estaba, comenzó a prestar atención al relato a ver si se enteraba de que había pasado cuando sintió a Kath tras de él.  
**-Está en una habitación, necesita descansar.**  
Sin decir más la vampira se fue a para junto a Elijah mientras revisaba que su esposo estuviese bien.  
Damon se debatió un minuto entre ir a verle o no, pero finalmente su orgullo pudo más y regresó a su habitación.

Cuando dejó de escuchar movimiento, salió y comenzó a buscarla, se paraba frente a cada puerta y se tomaba un minuto para darse cuanta si ella estaba dentro. Tuvo que pasar dos veces, pero finalmente supo que ella no estaba en ninguna de las habitaciones, se concentró por completo en el perfume que tanto conocía y se dispuso a cazarla, porque no tenía dudas de que había huido nuevamente. Se maldijo por confiar en ella, y maldijo a todos los demás por no saber que lo primero que ella haría era intentar escapar. Salió del edificio y a toda velocidad recorrió la calle que lo separaba de su objetivo.  
**-Te sigues comportando como una niña tonta.**- Dijo a su espalda en cuanto llegó a la cabina telefónica en la que ella hablaba. La chica lo ignoró y siguió hablando por teléfono un minuto más, finalmente se despidió de su hermano y colgó, recién allí se dio vuelta a verlo.  
**-No es verdad. Vine a hablar con mi hermano aquí para que no rastrearan mi móvil.**- Explicó con total serenidad, lo que hizo exaspera más al vampiro.  
**-Pero usas la cabina más cercana y no traes a nadie que te proteja.**- Su voz estaba cargada de cinismo, mientras hacía una mueca de desagrado y se cruzaba de brazos.  
**-Yo puedo cuidarme sola.**- La actitud del otro ya comenzaba a molestarle, al parecer no importaba lo que hiciera todos seguían subestimándola.  
**-No tienes idea de a que te enfrentas, no conoces el poder de Mikael.**- Le parecía increíble que ella siguiera sin querer comprender que estaba en un peligro real, que esto no era un juego en un pequeño pueblito perdido.  
**-¡Cuidado!**  
Damon estaba tan enfocado en Elena que no notó al vampiro que los vigilaba hasta que estaba sobre ellos. Apenas le dio tiempo a esquivar la estaca, pero en el instante en que se movió, la joven cazadora utilizó el dispositivo de su muñeca, golpeando al enviado de Mikael en el pecho y clavándole una estaca en el corazón.  
Su acompañante la miró y por un instante no pudo disimular un toque de admiración y orgullo, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

**-¿Ves? De esto estaba hablando.**- Hablaba con la mandíbula apretada, y gesticulaba señalando todo a su alrededor.  
**-¿De qué? De cómo te salvé la vida y maté al vampiro que casi te hace brocheta.**- Ahora fue turno de ella de cruzarse de brazos y cargar su voz de ironía.  
**-Tranquila Buffy, que todo esto empezó por tu culpa. Y a mi nadie me hace brocheta, yo le hubiese matado si tú no estuvieses estorbando.**  
Con un gruñido la joven comenzó a caminar de regreso al apartamento, y un joven de 500 años de muy mal humor la siguió.

Entraron y ella fue directamente a su habitación, pero el vampiro no dejo de seguirla y entró antes de darle tiempo a cerrar la puerta.  
**-¿Cómo puedes ser tan inconsciente? ¿No tienes noción del peligro?**- La agarró de ambos antebrazos y la sostuvo a sólo algunos centímetros de su cuerpo.  
**-Damon termina ya. Pareces mi madre.**- Giró el rostro porque la cercanía de su boca y la intensidad de su mirada eran intoxicantes, y no le permitían pensar.  
**-¿Qué era tan importante que tenías que salir y ponerte en peligro de esa manera?**- La apretó más contra él y el movimiento la forzó a mirarlo, y ahora fue él quien tuvo que desviar la mirada para no perderse en el chocolate de sus ojos.  
**-Le dije a mi hermano que deje libre a Rebekah, si Mikael es tan peligroso como dicen, será mejor tenerla a ella también aquí.**- El vampiro la soltó de manera tan brusca que cayó sentada en la cama.  
**-Se lo comerá en cuanto despierte.**- Comentó despectivo.  
**-Por su bien espero que no lo haga, aunque estoy segura de que mi hermano es las arreglará.**- Se subió en la cama, y se sentó apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la cama.  
**-Confían demasiado en ustedes mismos.**- Se acercó a ella a velocidad vampírica, quedando a milímetros de su rostro le dio su mejor sonrisa de lado, hasta que sintió la punta de la estaca en su costado.  
**-Hemos sido entrenados desde niños por un vampiro original. ¿Por qué te niegas a entenderlo?**- Soltó la estaca y alzó la mano para acariciar su rostro, pero antes de que lo hiciera Damon se alejó. No podía confiar en él mismo si la dejaba acariciarlo, y eso había quedado demostrado en el viaje de venida desde New York.  
**-Porque son humanos, eres frágil y cualquier respiración puede ser la última, no necesitas ponerte en situaciones de peligro extra.**- Se quedó un segundo sentado en la cama observando el subir y bajar del pecho de ella, sus respiración y ese latido que le recordaba ochenta veces por minuto, que podía perderla en cualquier instante.  
**-Te importo.**- Ella estaba segura de ello, pero quería que él lo reconociera, que dejara esa actitud de vampiro sin emociones, duro y frío, que los lastimaba a ambos por igual.  
**-No, debes llegar viva al solsticio para cumplir tu destino, eso es todo.**- Lo repetía como un disco rayado, pero cada vez sonaba menos convincente.  
**-Mientes. Puedo notarlo con sólo mirarte, estás preocupado y tienes miedo por mí, y eso son emociones humanas Damon.**  
El vampiro hizo una mueca cuando se puso de pie para irse, y ella notó la mancha roja en su costado cuando cayó sobre sus rodillas.  
**-Estás herido.**  
**-Viviré.**-Sonrió ante su propia respuesta.**- Bueno técnicamente no, pero tú me entiendes.**  
Se hincó frente a él y le ofreció su muñeca.  
**-Bebe.**  
**-No, tienes que descansar y recuperarte, ya perdiste suficiente sangre hoy.**- Con su mano apartó la de ella.- Beberé de una bolsa.  
**-Deja de tratarme como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, no me rompo. **  
Él la miró a los ojos y terminó decidiendo aceptar su oferta, un poco porque la necesitaba, otro poco porque la deseaba, pero más que nada porque su sangre era algo de lo que jamás se cansaría. Tomó su muñeca y lentamente sin separar los ojos de los de ella comenzó a acercarla a su boca.  
Sus ojos habían cambiado, su rostro se había transformado, sus colmillos estaban extendidos y entonces lo recordó.  
**-¿Por qué no siento el olor de tu sangre Elena?**- La chica palideció por completo antes de susurrar un ¿Qué?  
**-Tu herida, no puede estar completamente cerrada aún. Debería poder oler la sangre. ¿Por qué no la siento Elena?**- Él sabía la respuesta, alguien, seguramente Kath, la había curado, pero quería oírlo de su boca.  
Elena lo dudó un segundo, había prometido a Kath no decirlo, y se había prometido no mentirle a él, lo pensó un segundo más y comenzó a hablar.  
**-Cuando fue a hablar conmigo Katherine me dio su sangre y me curó.**- Listo, lo dejaría allí. Era como un punto medio, no le contaba el plan de Kath pero no le mentía tampoco, o por lo menos así se lo decía a sí misma.  
**-¿Y aún así saliste a exponerte?**- Toda la discusión comenzó de nuevo, pero esta vez cansada de oírlo, la joven se fue de la habitación.

Damon se paró como pudo y regresó a su propia alcoba, para tirarse en la cama, pero no esperaba que ella apareciera ahí llevándole una bolsa de sangre.  
**-Fui a buscarte esto y cuando regresé no estabas.**  
**-Tampoco es tan grave, con un poco de descanso igual me alcanzaba.**- Se negaba a reconocer que no tenía cabeza para nada más que ella, para nada más que el pensamiento de lo que pudo pasar.  
-Esto seguro que ayuda. -Le extendió la bolsa y esperó a que comenzara a beber, para continuar hablando.**-¿Vas a reconocer que te salvé la vida?**  
**-No puedes salvarle la vida a alguien que ya está muerto.**- Respondió entre tragos.  
**-Pues te salvé de una muerte un poco más permanente**.- Sonrió ante su pobre intento de explicarse, no existe una muerte que no sea permanente.  
El vampiro rodó los ojos.  
**-Ok. Lo sé, me salvaste.**- La miró de reojo y una sonrisa tocó sus labios por un momento, mientras recordaba como la chica se había desecho del enviado de papá original.- **Pero te pusiste en peligro y podrías ser tú la que bebiera de esta bolsa ahora.-** Sin siquiera notarlo frunció el ceño.  
**-Nada va a pasarme, tengo tres vampiros originales, dos de 500 años y dos cazadores para protegerme. ¿Recuerdas?**- Pasó la mano y le corrió un cabello de la frente  
El la tomó por la muñeca y la miró a los ojos intensamente, dejando que ella viera la preocupación en ellos.  
**-Prométeme que no volverás a salir sola.**  
Era una súplica, ninguno de los dos podía negarlo, y ella sintió el corazón apretársele en el pecho, porque recordó cuanto le importaba. Se maldijo por milésima vez por aquella estúpida decisión y llevada por el impulso de sus sentimientos, se tiró hacia delante y lo besó. Aún había sangre en sus labios, pero no le importó. No le molestó el sabor porque cuando el le regresó el beso ya no había nada a su alrededor, y esta vez no encontró rabía, ni dolor, ni odio en su beso. Esta vez era su chico de 23 años de Old Town el que iba a hacerle el amor. Y lo fue, tan dulce, sensual y apasionado como la primera vez, asegurándose de llevarla al borde de la locura, pero también haciéndola sentir hermosa, cuidada y amada, tanto que no pudo evitar que una solitaria lágrima dejara sus ojos, en ese instante de felicidad de sentirse completamente suya.

Se despertaron con un fuerte estruendo, llevaban casi un día completo en el que apenas habían salido de la habitación un par de veces por breves períodos de tiempo.  
El para buscar algo de comida y otra bolsa de sangre, ella para buscar algo de ropa limpia y su trago de sangre de Kath en el camino. Cuando regresó fue directo a la ducha, comió algo y se lavó repetidamente los dientes, porque temía que él encontrara el sabor de la sangre si la besaba. No lo hizo, y si lo hizo no comentó nada, pero en todo ese tiempo tampoco se alimentó de ella, y Elena no entendía porqué.  
El ruido había sido de la llegada de Rebekah, al parecer hizo un berrinche porque no la dejaron comerse a Ric y Mer y tiró una de las teles LCD. Para que sus hermanos no siguieran viendo el fútbol y le prestaran atención.  
Damon salió de la habitación llevando sólo sus jeans negros a medio abotonar, como siempre y Elena salió tras él con sólo una camisa blanca.  
**-Exijo que me dejen comerme a uno de los dos. Que el pequeño Gilbert había huido antes de que despertara y me dejó con una carta y un móvil. Si no fuera por Matt, aún estaría en aquella cueva en medio del desierto.**  
La rubia mezclaba un puchero con un gesto de frustración y realmente parecía una niña pequeña en pleno berrinche.  
**-Si no te comes a nadie, te armaré una cita con Matt.**- La voz de Elena sorprendió a todos, pero no dio tiempo a que le contestaran, ya que regresó a la alcoba de Damon como si fuese la suya propia.  
**-Trata de no matarla de agotamiento antes de la luna llena.**- Comentó Kol a la espalda del Damon cuando éste siguió a la joven, y la risa de Klaus se unió a la de él un instante después.  
Cuando un par de horas después todos se reunieron a cenar, Elijah se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa y les dijo lo que ninguno de ellos querían oír.  
**-Me han confirmado que Mikael ha llegado a París. Entró a Francia esta mañana y hace una hora fue visto al norte de la ciudad. Es hora de separarnos y poner el plan en marcha. Cada uno de nosotros llevará una daga. Todo estará listo para partir en una hora.**- Entonces el original se giró hacia Damon y lo miró con una gran pena. **-Sabe lo que sientes por ella y lo que ella siente por ti. Deberás dejar París esta misma noche, o lo usará para llegar a Elena.**  
**-No voy a dejarla, no me iré de París sin ella.**  
**-Amigo hago esto por ti, más que por nadie.**- Klaus miró a Damon a los ojos y sus pupilas se dilataron antes de seguir hablando.**- Olvídala…**

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les guste _;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

Damon llegó a Mistyc Falls con Ric y Mer, Klaus les había dado una misión. Tenía informes de que Mikael había mandado gente allí porque había encontrado a la doble y si lo confirmaba iría a matarla, tenían que encontrarla antes de que él se hiciera con la nueva Petrova.  
El vampiro llevaba una foto de Katherine, pero con un peinado moderno y un uniforme de animadoras, le habían dicho el nombre de la doble pero no lograba recordarlo, al fin y al cabo era una copia de las otras, tampoco sería tan difícil de encontrar.  
No había entendido muy bien como era el tema este de los dos cazadores que tenía que cuidar y además cuando llegaron se les unió Jeremy, que era hermano de otra cazadora, que Damon no conocía. Tener tanto humano cazador alrededor lo ponía un poco de mal humor, además que no entendía porqué tenía que aguantarlos, Klaus se lo había explicado por arriba pero como no le interesaba mucho no lo escuchó demasiado. Él podría haber hecho este trabajo sólo, y eso de que ellos conocían a todos en ese pueblucho no le valía, después de todo el también tenía familia allí. Aunque claro que casi nunca visitaba a Zach porque era un pesado, moralista y…  
**-¿Me estás escuchando?**- La voz de Ric le recordó que estaba en el Grill por tercera noche consecutiva tomando un Bourbon con el profesor de historia que también cazaba vampiros.  
**-¿Soy el único que ve la ironía en esta situación? Tú eres mi presa y yo soy la tuya. No me gusta esto de ser tan civilizado, es aburrido.**  
**-Lo hacemos por tu amigo Klaus, es como un tregua momentánea.**- El chico le sonrío alzando su copa y lo hizo sonreír sin querer. No le caía mal, aunque probablemente lo terminara matando cuando cumplieran su tarea.

Durante ese tiempo sabía que en las afueras de París, otros dos grupos formados por Elijah, Kath y Kol, y Rebekah, Klaus y una humana, trataban de encontrar a Mikael antes de que partiera a América. No lograba recordar el nombre de la humana de Klaus, pero tampoco le interesaba demasiado, seguramente había obligado a alguna muchacha para que usara la daga. Se quedó pensando un momento, si cada equipo tenía a dos originales no necesitaban una humana, bueno serían cosas del hibrido, que cada tanto se encariñaba con una mascota nueva.  
Los días se transformaron en una rutina, mataron un par de vampiros, pero ninguno que él reconociera como asociado de Mikael y cada noche se iba con Ric al Grill, un rato antes de que Meredith, pasara a buscar a su novio, entonces aparecía Jeremy y daba unas vueltas por el lugar. Damon observó esto durante varios días más y finalmente sacó al joven cazador y lo interrogó en el callejón.  
**-Vas a contarme hasta el último detalle de que rayos está pasando.**  
**-No sé de que hablas.**-Contestó el joven apresuradamente.  
**-¿Por qué me están vigilando?**- Lo levantó de las solapas de la chaqueta, hasta que quedó suspendido a varios centímetros del suelo.- **¿creen que no me doy cuenta de lo que hacen?**  
**-Es una orden de Klaus.**- Replicó el joven medio ahogado.  
**-¿Y a ti por qué te da órdenes él?**  
**-Porque tiene a mi hermana, es una cazadora y está con él en París.**-El miedo que veía en los ojos del muchacho de alguna forma le decía que era sincero, pero eso no le alcanzaba.  
**-¿Por qué quiere que me vigilen?**  
Damon lo vio dudar, podía sentir el latir de su corazón acelerándose.  
**-No sé, no lo recuerdo.**  
**-No te hagas el tonto que sé que contigo y tu hermana no va la compulsión porque siempre llevan verbena en la ropa… **-La cara del vampiro se transformó mientras una idea se abría paso en su cabeza.**-Pero yo no…**  
Bajó al joven y se sentó en el suelo apoyando los brazos en las rodillas.

**-¿Qué es lo que he hecho? ¿Por qué estoy aquí y con niñeras?**- Se pasó las manos por el pelo y comenzó a concentrarse.- **Tengo espacios en blanco, pero tú vas a ayudarme a llenarlos. Me importa poco si Klaus se carga a tú hermana, si no me ayudas me la cargaré yo mismo cuando termine contigo.**  
Jeremy asintió y Damon comenzó a buscar en su mente algo que le indicara dónde comenzaban esas lagunas, pero no podía encontrar nada.  
**-Lo haremos de otra manera. ¿Me conoces?  
-Sí  
-¿Hace cuanto?  
-Un poco más de dos meses.  
-Estoy seguro que ese es el tiempo que me falta.**  
Maldiciendo sacó su móvil y marcó a Kol, no esperó ni que el otro lo saludara, ni bien contestó comenzó a gritar.  
**-Si esta es otra de tus bromas, te aviso que te has pasado. Y si no fuiste tú, por tu bien dime que demonios está pasando.**  
**-Cálmate. Yo no tengo nada que ver, es un asunto entre Klaus y tú, no voy a meterme.**- Sin decir nada más el original cortó la comunicación, y Damon aventó el móvil contra la pared, si esto era obra del hibrido, significaba que él había hecho algo grave. En 500 años Klaus jamás usó la compulsión en él, lo respetaba y quería como un hermano, su amistad se basaba en la confianza a pesar de todo.  
**-Lo traicioné y aunque nunca se lo dije, él lo sabe y me perdonó. ¿Qué puede ser peor que dejar ir a la doble?**  
El joven cazador lo miraba con pena y eso sólo podía significar que él lo sabía.  
**-Escúchame niño, no sé porqué lo sé, pero si te saco ese anillo y te parto el cuello, no vas a volver a levantarte…**-La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, pero parecía que pequeños detalles querían escapar de la barrera que el original había puesto en su memoria.-** Tú eres el hermano de la doble.**  
El vampiro comenzó a caminar en círculos, con los puños apretados y los ojos entrecerrados.  
**-Recuerdo mucho de ti y nada de ella, pero los tengo que haber estudiado a ambos. ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?**  
**-Elena.**  
Damon abrió los ojos como si entendiera algo.  
**-Ya no lo recuerdo, acabas de decirlo y yo no puedo recordarlo. Me han hecho olvidar a la doble.**- Dio un golpe en la pared y dejó la marca de su puño incrustada en los ladrillos, sus nudillos sangraron un momento y luego sanaron.**- No confía en mí, piensa que interferiré de nuevo. Tal vez lo merezco, pero no es como aquella vez, ya no existe ninguna razón para que yo la salve, ni la ayude a escapar. Por ningún motivo impediría que él rompiera la maldición, Klaus debe saberlo.**  
**-No es eso…**- Jeremy habló sin pensar, había presenciado desde el principio lo que nació entre Damon y su hermana, sabía lo que pasaba entre ellos y no le gustaba que se encontraran en esa situación.  
El vampiro lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, esperando que continuara.  
**-Creo que lo hizo por la seguridad de mi hermana y la tuya. Ven vamos a tú casa, tal vez eso te ayude.**  
Le tendió la mano y le ayudó a pararse, Damon lo dudó un segundo pero terminó accediendo y siguiendo al pequeño Gilbert hasta la mansión.

Subieron las escaleras y Jeremy le indicó el cuarto de Elena.  
**-Entra.**  
**-Ese cuarto está vacío, nadie duerme allí.**- Rodó los ojos porque este jueguito no le causaba ninguna gracia.**- Dime lo que sabes y punto.**  
**-Tú solo entra, si yo te digo algo lo olvidarás en cuanto termine, tienes que recordarlo tú. Así combatimos la compulsión, atando nuestras memorias a cosas que no cambian, es difícil de explicar y lleva años aprenderlo, pero tal vez en ese cuarto exista algo que te haga recordar.**  
El joven sabía que era un tiro a ciegas, estaba apelando a los sentimientos sobre la memoria, al amor sobre la compulsión, pero tal vez valiera la pena.

A un océano de distancia, los originales pasaron dos semanas atentos a cualquier rumor, y a cualquier extraño, o vampiro que no fuese de la zona.  
En ese tiempo Elena llegó a entablar algo parecido a una amistad con Rebekah, fue muy extraño, pero llegó un momento en que vio a la milenaria vampira como una chica de 17 años igual que ella. La original le contó de cómo recorrió el mundo, le contó de su primer y único amor. Le habló de Stefan y de Damon, y Elena le contó sobre su vida normal, no sobre la parte de ser entrenada y vivir pensando en que en cualquier momento podían encontrarle, sino de la vida en el instituto, de sus amigas y de Matt, le contó mucho sobre Matt.  
**-Ustedes no lo ven como yo lo veo.**- Comentó Rebekah en una de esas charlas.  
**-¿A qué te refieres?  
-En sus ojos se nota que tiene un corazón puro, que es noble y desinteresado. La forma en que me invitó a la mesa,** - una chispa de rabia cruzó sus ojos, pero se recompuso porque no era esa parte la que quería mencionar,- **él me vio sola, sabía que me sentiría fatal y busco la forma de ayudarme, sin siquiera saber más que mi nombre.**  
**-Ese es nuestro Matt, me alegro de que lo veas así.**-Entonces la joven cayó en la cuenta de con quien hablaba, recordando los berriches y lo volátil del carácter de la rubia.**- Pero te aviso que donde lo lastimes, volveré del más allá a calvarte una daga y tirarte al océano.**  
Rebekah sonrió y la conversación giró a otro tema, pero la original no olvidó que por un momento sintió que hablaba con una verdadera amiga, algo que no tuvo ni una vez en mil años

Finalmente tres semanas antes del solsticio supieron que Mikael iba hacia ellos. Llevaba un pequeño ejercito, pero para llegar a ellos, debía atravesar el bosque que era territorio de hombres lobo, seguramente eso disminuiría considerablemente su numero. Luego el que tuviesen que separarse, lo haría más fácil, habiendo dos vampiros originales en cada villa, del único que en realidad había que preocuparse era de Mikael.  
Todo salió tal como estaba planeado, Mikael se dirigió a la villa donde estaba Klaus seguro de que él no apartaría la vista de su preciada doble. No se enfrascó en batalla, no se molestó en cuidar la espalda de ninguno de sus hombres que tenían la orden clara de entretener a los originales, ni siquiera dirigió una mirada a sus hijos, toda su atención estaba en Elena.  
**-Contigo se termina el linaje de Tatia, aquí se terminan las esperanzas de ese bastardo de olvidar lo que en realidad es.** -Le dijo con una sonrisa siniestra en cuanto estuve frente a ella. La chica estuvo a punto de corregirlo, pensando en su hermano, pero si lo que estaba ocurriendo salía mal, sólo conseguiría poner un blanco en la espalda de Jeremy.

El vampiro se le acercó un poco más, lentamente como predador que acorrala a su presa y se da el gusto de verla asustada antes de rematarla. Elena sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, pero respiró hondo y trató de calmarse, de recordar los años de entrenamiento y las charlas de Elijah. Ella podía hacerlo, ella podía matar a Mikael.  
Pero más que nada ella no podía morir, la habían separado de Kath y Eliajh, y llevaba muchos días sin tomar sangre de vampiro, si dejaba que Mikael la matase jamás volvería a ver a Damon. Y aunque él no la recordara, ella sí lo hacía, y antes del solsticio quería verlo una vez más, sólo eso, verlo una última vez. Había decidido dar su vida voluntariamente, dejaría de huir, y su familia y amigos ya no tendrían nada de que preocuparse, los originales los protegerían eternamente y nada les faltaría, y Damon jamás la recordaría, esa era la promesa que le hizo Klaus.  
Lo hacía por ellos, por ella que no podría vivir sin Damon y por él, porque recordaba las palabras de cuanto quería ayudar a su amigo, de cuanto le debía a Klaus. Una semana atrás cuando llegó la luna llena, escuchó al hibrido durante toda la noche, sus gritos eran desgarradores, nadie debería pasar por un sufrimiento así, ni siquiera una vez, mucho menos por mil años. Por eso entendía a aquel Damon que llegó a Mistyc Falls tantas semanas atrás, porque si fuera Jeremy el que pasase por eso, ella seguramente haría todo lo posible por ayudarlo.

Mikael se paró frente a ella, Elena lo miraba desafiante y con mucha más determinación que miedo en sus ojos.  
**-¿Por qué no me temes?**- Preguntó curioso y alzó una mano para tomarla del cuello, aunque no apretó su agarre, era lo suficientemente firme como para obligarla a mirar sus ojos.**- Dejarás de resistirte y me obedecerás absolutamente.**  
Elena tragó saliva, porque sabía que la compulsión no funcionaría, pero debía de representar su papel, darle al original la diversión que esperaba y que lo haría bajar la guardia. Dejó de resistirse a la mano que la sostenía del cuello y esperó a que el vampiro continuara con su juego.  
Miró sobre su hombro y vio a Klaus y Rebekah, despedazando vampiros y arrancando corazones pero sin lograr avanzar hacia ella.  
**-¿Por qué no me temes?**- Repitió sonriendo.  
**-Porque voy a matarte.**- La sonrisa de Mikael falló un segundo pero luego rompió en carcajadas.  
**-¿Tú? ¿A mí?**- Se rió más fuerte y dio dos pasos para pararse tras ella.- **¿Ves a esos vampiros, de mil años? ¿Ves lo fuertes que son? Ellos no han podido matarme. ¿Por qué podría una simple humana, hacer lo que ellos no han podido?**  
**-Porque tengo una mejor razón para hacerlo.**- Respondió sin dudar.  
**-¿Una razón más fuerte que mil años de odio?**- Preguntó genuinamente intrigado.  
**-Si.  
-¿Cuál es esa razón niña?**  
**-Una última mirada al hombre que amo.**-Contestó sin que la voz le fallara ni un poco, a pesar de todo el sentimiento que iba cargado en ella.  
Mikael la giró y la miró a los ojos.  
**-Eres una pobre niña inocente, realmente me da pena tener que matarte.**- Alzó su mano izquierda para acariciar lentamente su mejilla, como si ella le recordara algo preciado y perdido hace mucho tiempo.  
**-A mí no.**- Elena aprovechó ese momento de distracción y clavó la daga bajo sus costillas y hacia arriba, justo donde llegaría a su corazón.  
Vio el segundo de sorpresa en los ojos celestes, antes de que perdieran su brillo y el vampiro comenzara a secarse.  
Los otros originales llegaron hasta ella un segundo después.  
**-Ya terminó.**- Murmuró Rebekah en su oído y en ese momento notó que estaba temblando, todo el miedo que reprimió frente a Mikael comenzaba a salir, y un segundo después todo quedó negro.

* * *

Espero que les guste, ya nos queda menos de esta historia ;)

Gracias por leer y comentar


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

Elena se despertó en el apartamento de Paris.  
**-¿Qué ocurrió?**- Preguntó sin siquiera terminar de abrir los ojos.  
**-Nada, tensión y agotamiento. Nada que el descanso no mejore.**- Kath le hablaba bajito mientras le acariciaba un mechón de cabello. Elena sabía que quería decirle algo, y también sabía sobre qué era. -Regresaré por la mañana a ver como sigues.  
**-Espera…**- No sabía como lo tomaría pero quería hablar con Rebekah, seguro era la única que podía ayudarla.-** ¿Puedes decirle a Rebekah que venga?**

Katherine salió y un minuto después, la rubia original ocupaba el lugar que ella había dejado vacío en la cama.  
-**¿Qué ocurre Elena?**- Preguntó en el tono más amable que la joven le había escuchado jamás.  
-**Necesito que convenzas a Klaus de regresar a Mistyc Falls y hacer el sacrificio allí.**- Mientras hablaba lo más bajito que era capaz, retorcía una punta de la sábana visiblemente nerviosa, por lo que la vampira entrecerró los ojos y la miró fijamente, estudiándola.  
-**¿Por qué?**- Preguntó finalmente, cuando la curiosidad la venció.  
-**Quiero despedirme de todos, quiero ver una última vez a mis amigos, a mi hermano, quiero ir al baile y quiero ver a Damon.**- La última parte de esa frase la dijo con un débil hilo de voz, porque la emoción amenazaba quebrarla.  
-**Nada de eso te hará bien Elena.**- La original se mostraba genuinamente preocupada, como si por un momento dejar de ser la Rebekah que todos conocían y fuera solo una chica hablando con su amiga.  
-**Pero lo necesito. Además es la única forma de cumplir con lo que te prometí.** -Le guiñó un ojo tratando de usar una última carta para convencerla.  
**-¿Y cómo crees que podré ayudarte?**  
**-Estoy segura de que se te ocurrirá algo.-** Elena sonrió y la otra le devolvió la sonrisa antes de salir hacia la sala a super velocidad.

**-Quiero regresar a Mistyc Falls-** Dijo parándose frente a sus hermanos, todos la miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loca.  
**-No.**- Fue la corta respuesta de Elijah.  
**-Claro, siempre es lo mismo, tú tienes a Katherina, Klaus romperá su maldición, Kol… bueno es Kol y lo único que yo pido no quieren dármelo.**- Comenzó a caminar frente a ellos gesticulando y pataleando en su mayor despliegue de un berrinche infantil.**-Siempre ellos, todo lo que ellos quieren, porque Elijah es el mayor, porque Klaus está sufriendo, pero yo no importo…**  
**-Espera, dime que razones tienes para querer ir.**- El mayor de los Mikaelson hablaba calmado, tratando de serenar a su hermana y de lograr entender en qué se estaba metiendo.  
**-Quiero que Matt me invite al baile, y para eso necesito regresar ahora. Así podrá conocerme y querrá ir conmigo.**  
**-Si te conoce seguro no querrá ir contigo.**- Bromeo Kol y Klaus rió con él, pero los otros dos lo fulminaron con la mirada.  
**-Ese no es un motivo válido para exponernos a que la doble escape.** -Acotó Klaus poniéndose serio.**-Viaja un día antes y usa compulsión.**  
**-No. Quiero que me invite como a cualquier chica, sino no tiene sentido.-** Se cruzó de brazos antes de seguir.**- Y por supuesto que para ti no es un motivo válido, ¿qué sabes tú de mí?**  
Su hermano rodó los ojos, ya sabía lo que venía a continuación.  
**-Llevamos mil años escuchando lo mal que lo pasa Klaus, lo mucho que necesitamos que se rompa la maldición, pero los demás no importamos ¿verdad?** -Caminó hasta su hermano y le puso un dedo en el pecho**- Elijah casi pierde a la mujer que ama por ti, Kol y yo fuimos dagados para traer a tú preciada doble. Pero nada de eso es suficiente, porque siempre lo primero eres tú.**  
**-Está bien, ya cállate. La próxima semana partiremos a Mistyc Falls, pero si perdemos a Elena, pasarás 500 años en un ataúd hasta que nazca la siguiente doble.**- El tono de Klaus indicaba que no exageraba, no era una broma, ni una amenaza sin fundamentos.  
**-Ok.**- Como si lo que le acababan de decir fuera algo totalmente sin importancia, Rebekah se giró y se fue, sin percatarse de la mirada suspicaz de Kath desde la otra punta de la habitación.

La primera doble entró al cuarto de Elena y se sentó nuevamente en la cama.  
**-Parece que ese lugar se ha vuelto popular.** -Bromeó la joven que sabía muy bien lo que ocurría.  
**-No lo has pensado bien Elena.**- Katherine nunca se caracterizó por dar rodeos a la hora de hablar, y menos si era un tema importante.  
**-¿Por qué crees eso?  
-Porque estuve en tu lugar y lo sabes.**  
La humana miró a la vampira sólo un instante, pero no pudo soportar su mirada. Ella conocía la historia, y siempre pensó que no la repetiría, también la vio con su hermano y Viky. Un humano enamorado de un vampiro, un antílope enamorado de un león, caperucita enamorada del lobo, todo aquello que se repitió una y otra vez, pero que no cambió lo que le ocurrió con Damon. Porque sin darse cuenta, sin saber cómo, ni por qué, el joven que descubrió en esos ojos azules se abrió paso a su corazón.

**-Cuando era pequeña era mi historia favorita, algunas niñas se crían escuchando cuantos de princesas, yo amaba escuchar como te enamoraste de Elijah…**-Lo pensó un momento y se acomodó en la cama, como si fuera una niña lista para dormir.**- Me la cuentas una vez más.  
-Elena, ya la sabes de memoria…**  
**-Por favor, una última vez, seguro ahora lo entiendo mejor.**  
Katherine sonrió y sin pensarlo mucho dejó que su mente recorriera todo el camino de regreso a aquellos días de humana.  
**-Cuando tenía poco menos de 16 años, me enamoré del hijo de un Lord, era orgulloso, galante y bien parecido, pero muy por encima de mi clase social. En aquella época las jóvenes de menos recursos madurábamos a fuerza de trabajo y sacrificio, y normalmente a los 14 o 15 años comenzábamos a relacionarnos para buscar esposo. Hoy en día parece un disparate, pero la sociedad era distinta, las costumbres eran otras y la vida era muy dura. Mis padres querían casarme con el hijo del molinero, pero yo estaba segura de que el Lord vendría por mí, de que desafiaría las costumbres y me convertiría en su esposa, tan segura estaba que un día me entregué a él, y llevé su semilla en mi vientre. Pero él no pensaba igual que yo, porque su vida cómoda y lujosa estaba muy por encima de una joven de ojos castaños, que cargaba a su hijo en el vientre. Él me dio la espalda y mi familia también, y cuando el niño nació, su madre solicitó que me lo quitaran. Un varón era algo muy valioso para continuar el linaje, y si la esposa que le habían elegido no le daba hijos sanos, el mío reclamaría sus derechos.**  
Su voz se apagó un momento, cuando la tristeza la invadió.

**-Lo llamaron Georgi, y lo crió un ama de llaves. Como no querían que yo intentara contactarme con él, me enviaron a Londres con unos amigos que habían mostrado interés en mí.- Movió la cabeza negando un segundo.- Cuando llegué Damon y Elijah me esperaban para escoltarme a mi nuevo hogar, Damon me llamó la atención por lo hermoso de sus ojos y sus rasgos casi perfectos, pero Elijah era algo distinto. Sus modales, su forma de pronunciar mi nombre, la forma en que su mirada parecía leer mis más profundos pensamientos, y la sonrisa que me daba cuando me atrapaba viéndolo, fueron algo que comenzó a abrirse camino a mi corazón, sin que siquiera lo notase.**  
La vampira se recostó junto a la joven y la tristeza se borró, mientras otras memorias comenzaban a llegar a su mente.

**-Se suponía que estaba allí para acompañar a Klaus, pero pasaba todo el tiempo que podía con Elijah. Él me leía en el jardín, o caminábamos hablando de flores, o le contaba de mi familia y él me contaba algunas cosas de la suya. De a poco esas charlas dejaron de ser sobre el pasado y comenzaron a ser sobre el futuro, sobre lugares por visitar, sobre planes que concretar. Mi historia favorita fue cundo me contó sobre el Abu Simbel me parecía algo tan increíble, algo que de verdad quería conocer.**  
Suspiró perdida en sus recuerdos y sonrió un segundo antes de continuar.

**-Todos sus relatos me transportaban a lugares hermosos, mágicos que para una chica como yo eran como pensar en pisar la luna. Un día, poco antes de la llegada del solsticio de invierno, Trevor que era mi acompañante cuando los hermanos estaban ocupados me contó la verdad y no pude soportarla. Me había enamorado de una mentira, de un elaborado engaño para quitarme la vida. La idea de morir no me parecía tan mala, había perdido a mi hijo, y ahora que aprendía lo que de verdad era el amor, este se me escurría entre los dedos, ahogado en la peor de las traiciones. Quise detener el dolor, quise dejar de ser la tonta y crédula niña que todos engañaban.**  
Otro suspiro mucho más largo y cargado de sentimientos dejó su pecho.

**-En el último momento me arrepentí, porque pensé en Georgi, y esa noche tuve la solución real, Damon me ofreció una salida y yo la tomé. Huí como alguien más fuerte, más segura, y que podría cuidar de Georgi para siempre. Pero no contaba con muchas cosas, con la sed, que amenazaba controlarme, con lo difícil de conseguir un amuleto para el sol, con los sentimientos que eran tan intensos que parecían capaces de volverme loca, y con Elijah.**  
Finalmente la vampira sonrió, y Elena se le sumó porque llegó al momento que más le gustaba.  
**-Desde la sombras alguien me cuidaba, enviaba a alguien que me interrumpiese antes de pasarme con mi comida, puso una bruja en mi camino para que me hiciera mi brazalete.**- Negó con la cabeza.**- Pero no se acercó a mí hasta que el tiempo fue el correcto. Luego de casi un año de convertida, y luego de ver que mi hijo estaba sano y bien, decidí ir a conocer algunas de esas cosas de las que él me hablaba. Conseguí llegar a El Cairo y luego a Asuán y de allí decidí caminar, no sé porqué, aún no entiendo como no me perdí, pero pasé una noche caminando bajo las estrellas de Egipto, bebiendo la historia de un desierto milenario, de una civilización que aún luego de desaparecer maravilla al mundo, de sueños de grandeza, de dioses que han perdido su poder…**- Se detiene al notar que la joven a su lado se quedó dormida, pero continua hablando más bajito.  
**-Llegué al templo al amanecer y vi uno de los espectáculos más maravillosos creados por el hombre, primero al verlo iluminado por el amanecer y luego, al entrar, la forma en que la luz va dando vida a las pinturas y relieves es simplemente mágica, absolutamente indescriptible. Parado en el centro del templo de Hathor un vampiro original me esperaba aparentando seguridad, pero para ojos expertos completamente nervioso. Y me dijo: ****_Katherina, desde que te vi éste ha sido el lugar en el que te he imaginado, un templo dedicado a ti, mi diosa del amor y la belleza. Único e irrepetible, que despierte la admiración de toda persona que lo vea._**

Terminó de decirlo con el tono de una adolescente que habla de su primer novio.  
**-Recuerdo que en ese momento me giré y quise salir de allí, pero él me detuvo.****_Perdóname_****, susurró. ****_Pasaré mi vida cuidante en las sombras si es lo que quieres, pero déjame decirte aunque sea una vez que te amo, y que no hay un día en que no lamente cada lágrima que has derramado por mí._**** Me derretí entre sus brazos, porque si había algo que se había multiplicado infinitamente en mi pecho, era lo que sentía por él, cuando se acercó más a mí, le permití besarme, y esa noche me entregué a él en cuerpo y alma, desde ese día y hasta el día que deje de existir seré su Katherina, y él será mi Elijah.**  
Le dio un beso en la frente a la descendiente de aquel hijo, que cuidó en las sombras hasta su muerte y salió de la habitación, a reunirse con su esposo, con su Elijah.

En el momento en que cruzó la puerta de la habitación Damon se sintió extraño, era como la primera vez que regresó a Italia, era como estar en casa, como si ese fuera al lugar en el que debía estar, pero no sabía porqué. El perfume en el aire despertó un montón de emociones, estaba enojado, preocupado, extrañaba algo y se sentía inmensamente humano. Cuando miró la cama por un instante vio a Katherine durmiendo en ella, pero no era Katherine y al pestañar ella ya no estaba. Estaba seguro de que era la doble. Pero no lograba recordarla, ni su nombre, ni lo que había pasado con ella, ni porqué lo habían hecho olvidarla.  
La cabeza le latía, parecía que la compulsión oprimía parte de su cerebro para que dejara de luchar y el dolor llegó a ser tan fuerte que se dejó caer en sus rodillas. Cerró los ojos tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos y frente a él la doble le ofrecía su muñeca, pero eso lo hacía enojar y luego nada, otra vez en blanco. Jeremy lo ayudó a llegar a sentarse en la cama y la escuchó decir su nombre, lo llamaba, pero él la veía dormida.  
Otra puntada en la cabeza, parecía que el dolor lo mataría, pero la lucha que había dentro de él era algo imposible de detener. Y entonces recordó morderla, recordó el sabor de su sangre, delicioso, intoxicante, algo que nunca antes había sentido y se paró para salir de la habitación.  
**-La maté.**- Murmuró desde la puerta al chico que lo miraba sin entender.- **Debe ser eso, tiene que ser eso…**  
Se dirigió a su cuarto y se tiró en la cama, entonces la vio sobre él, tratando de… ¿esposarlo?  
**-¡Jeremy! **-Estaba cansado y adolorido, no podía seguir jugando con las reglas de un aprendiz de cazador que no había terminado ni la secundaria.

El joven entró reticente y Damon lo miró furioso.  
**-Dejemos las tonterías y dime exactamente lo que pasó con tu hermana.  
-No puedo decirte lo que no sé, y aunque pudiese y lo hiciera, lo olvidarás a menos de que seas tú quien lo recuerde.**  
Sin saber porqué, unas palabras que Rebekah le había dicho hace mucho tiempo, llegaron a su cabeza. Lo único más fuerte que la compulsión, que los interruptores, que todo lo demás…  
No, eso no podía ser verdad, su amigo no le quitaría la posibilidad de volver a amar.  
**-¿Yo siento algo por ella?**- Preguntó incrédulo, no era posible que Damon Salvatore se enamorara de la doble, ni de ella ni de nadie. Pero si no era eso, ¿qué era? El silencio más absoluto fue la respuesta, pero en toda su confusión esa idea no parecía tan descabellada como sonó al principio, así que levantó sus ojos tratando de leer una respuesta en el chico que lo observaba.  
Jeremy lo miraba como si quisiera ayudarlo y no pudiese, lo que hizo que Damon rodara los ojos y emitiera un quejido, completamente ofuscado.  
**-¿Ella siente algo por mí?**  
El vampiro sentía una mezcla de anticipación e incertidumbre, como si la respuesta fuera mucho más importante de lo que parecía.  
**-Ella arriesgó su vida para encontrarte cuando te fuiste, así que creo que sí.**  
Una sonrisa llegó al rostro de Damon pero se esfumó un segundo después, porque seguía sin saber porqué lo habían obligado a olvidarle.  
**-¿Por qué me hicieron olvidarla?**- La pregunta no era para el muchacho, era para sí mismo, él conocía perfectamente a Klaus, debía de tener una muy buena razón para hacer algo así. Y una de las frases favoritas de su amigo llegó a su mente, el amor es la más grande debilidad de un vampiro.  
Sólo encontraba una respuesta posible, estaban en peligro y él era una debilidad, sus sentimientos por la doble eran una debilidad…  
**-Damon,**- la voz de Zach interrumpió los pensamientos que parecían querer tomar forma en su cabeza,-** tienes una visita.**

Fue todo el camino hasta el salón maldiciendo en voz baja, ¿quién rayos lo venía a ver justo ahora? Se encontró con Sheila, la única bruja que conocía en el pueblo.  
**-Encontré lo que me pediste.**- Dijo la mujer en el momento en que lo vio bajar con cara de enfado. Ella era poderosa y venía de un largo linaje de brujas, pero él no era un vampiro recién convertido, llevaba siglos recorriendo el mundo y sabía cuidarse de las de su especie, lo mejor para ambos era estar en paz.  
**-Refréscame la memoria Samantha, tengo resaca.**  
**-Me pediste un hechizo para preservar a un humano de morir al ser drenado de toda su sangre. Y encontré algo que puede servirte, es una poción que se prepara el último día de luna creciente, tengo todos los ingredientes pero la luna ya pasó, así que tendrás que esperar tres semanas.**  
Damon la miró, no creía en las casualidades, que la poción debiera realizarse un día antes del sacrificio era cuando menos sospechoso.  
**-¿Dónde la encontraste?  
-En el grimorio de la bruja original.**- Un grimorio es un libro de hechizos, y la bruja original era la madre de Klaus. ¿Sería que ella encontró la forma de que su hijo rompiera la maldición sin matar a una inocente? O era una trampa para que no pudiese romperla. Sus amigos hablaban tan poco de su madre que era imposible saber con certeza que clase de bruja y madre era.  
**-¿Estás segura de que funcionará?**  
**-No lo he probado, pero tiene bastante lógica para mí, las hierbas que usa y el encantamiento que se recita perfectamente puede ser para eso…**-Su voz se apagó, pero el vampiro notó que ella omitía decir algo.  
**-¿Qué?**- Se acercó a ella a gran velocidad y clavó su mirada en la de ella.  
**-No será fácil, será extremadamente doloroso y puede matar al humano en el proceso.**- Su tono de voz era muy bajo, pero eso no importa si hablas con un vampiro.**  
-¿Me das algo que puede matarla, cuando te pedí algo para que no muera? **-La irritación crecía en su voz y en sus ojos azules comenzaba a formarse una tormenta.  
**-Te doy algo que tal vez la mate, pero que tal vez la salve. Si no te alcanza puedes convertirla.**- Le mantuvo la mirada, no se dejaría amedrentar por él, después de todo lo que le había pedido no era tan fácil como mantener a una niña en una casa.  
**-No sé si quiera ser vampiro…**- El decir eso le provocó un sentimiento de dolor y decepción, que no supo a qué se debía.  
**-Entonces la poción es tu mejor opción para mantenerla viva.**  
**-Está bien, la recogeré en tres semanas.**- Con eso dio por terminada la conversación, pero cuando la bruja iba a dejar la casa fue hasta ella.**- ¿Cómo recuperas recuerdos que te obligaron a olvidar?**  
**-Creo que hay un hechizo, déjame buscarlo y te llamo.**- Se giró hacia él antes de subir a su auto.**-Piensa bien si quieres recuperarlos, si hacemos eso quedarán atados a ti y no volverás a olvidarlos, jamás.**  
Damon asintió y entró a la casa haciéndose una pregunta, ¿podría vivir la eternidad recordándola si era verdad que la amaba y no lograba salvarla?

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que les guste ;)

Para el próximo capi toca baile :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

Damon siguió con la rutina durante una semana más, matando a los vampiros que aparecían por el pueblo y no aceptaban una sugerencia de retirarse, tomando sus copas de Bourbon con Ric a la tarde y regresando a casa con Jeremy, para ir a aquella habitación y pelear contra la compulsión.  
Logró recordar algunos momentos más, pero más que nada recordaba sensaciones, olas de sentimientos que lo golpeaban y lo confundían. Esas eran las cosas que permanecían con él, todo lo que le contaban, lo que le decían, lo olvidaba casi al instante, pero lo que sentía se gravaba a fuego en él.

Sheyla lo llamó dos semanas antes de la luna llena, encontrar el hechizo le había costado más de lo que pensaba, además de que estaba haciendo los preparativos para la poción que le había pedido. Cuando finalmente pasó a ver al vampiro, no tenía las noticias que él quería escuchar, el hechizo que encontró era para fijar los recuerdos, pero no para recuperarlos, serviría para que nunca pudieran hacerlo olvidar de nuevo, pero sólo protegería los recuerdos que él ya tenía o los que adquiriera a partir de ahora.  
**-¿Te das cuenta que de las dos cosas que te pedí, técnicamente no lograste ninguna?**- Preguntó el vampiro irritado.  
**-¿De qué hablas?**- La bruja lo miró suspicaz.  
**-Te pedí algo para que un humano no muera si es desangrado totalmente por un vampiro, y me das una poción que puede matarlo en el proceso. Te pedí algo para recuperar los recuerdos que me quitaron y me das algo para conservar los que ya tengo. Digamos que no eres la reina de la eficiencia brujil últimamente.**- Rodó los ojos porque sabía que no lograría más de lo que había sobre la mesa.**- Está bien hazlo, ya veré como logro recuperar lo que me han quitado.**  
La bruja comenzó con su cántico mientras encendía unas velas, preparaba algo en un pequeño cuenco, y luego le agregaba agua antes de recoger un poco en un gotero.  
**-¿Qué crees que haces?**- Cuando se acerca a sus ojos el vampiro da un paso atrás.- Sheyla, esto no me gusta.

La bruja lo ignora totalmente y con un gesto hace que caiga de rodillas inmóvil, un segundo después le coloca tres gotitas de su preparado en cada ojo.  
**-Pasado, presente y futuro por siempre aquí.**- continúa cantando un par de minutos más y las velas se apagan todas de golpe.**- Listo, está hecho.**  
**-Sheyla.** -La voz iba cargada de la más pura ira, y seguramente si pudiera en ese momento la mataría.**- No puedo ver. No sé que rayos hiciste pero salió mal.**  
**-No, es algo que debe pasar, pero se irá en un par de horas. Te llevaré a tu habitación.**  
**-Mientras esperamos que el detalle que olvidaste mencionar se desvanezca, cuéntame si hay otros efectos secundarios.  
-No, todas tus memorias pasadas, presentes y futuras están atadas a tus ojos, para hacerte olvidar algo deben arrancártelos, y es difícil usar compulsión en alguien que no tiene ojos.  
-¿Y ahora que? ¿Me convierto en una especie de gran libro de historia, en una enciclopedia con colmillos?**  
**-No pensaste mucho lo que pedías, ¿no?** -La bruja lo miró sonriendo y por un momento no pudo resistir la tentación y colocó la mano frente al rostro del vampiro, pero éste la atrapó al instante.  
**-Puedo oír el más mínimo sonido y sentir el movimiento del aire a mi alrededor bruja, no olvides quien soy.  
-Entonces no necesito quedarme.**  
Cuando dio un paso hacia la puerta el vampiro se paró frente a ella.  
**-Te quedas. Sí esto no se va en un par de horas quiero tenerte cerca para asegurarme que nadie use compulsión en ti.  
-¿Y cómo harás eso?**  
**-No se puede usar compulsión en alguien que no tiene ojos.**- Habló imitando el tono de Sheyla y la bruja rodó los ojos, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a los tonos y las amenazas de Damon Salvatore porque para siquiera molestarse en contestarlas.  
El vampiro giró la cabeza cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse.  
**-Alguien viene.**- Susurró cuando escuchó los pasos en la escalera, por las voces eran Jeremy, Alaric y Klaus. Se concentró totalmente en su oído y prestó atención a lo que hablaban.  
**-No voy a tener esta conversación contigo. Arregla tus problemas con tu hermana, yo tengo suficiente con la mía.**- El acento inconfundible de el vampiro original le dijo claramente quien hablaba, y sabiendo que Alaric no tiene hermanas, era lógico que hablaban de la doble.  
**-Todo esto es una tontería. ¿Por qué no quiere que la recuerde?** -La voz de Ric llevaba tanta incredulidad como irritación.  
**-No tengo porqué dar explicaciones, hablen con ella y punto. Le prometí que no los mataría, no me hagan lamentarlo tan pronto.**  
Cuando llegaron al último escalón guardaron silencio, y Damon supo que esa conversación era una que no debía escuchar.

Su mente comenzó a atar cabos nuevamente algo a lo que se había acostumbrado más que nunca en la última semana. Si no entendía mal, él llevaba días soportando el dolor que le provocaba combatir la compulsión, para recordarla, y ella no quería que él la recuerde…  
Antes de que los otros entraran le hizo una seña a Sheyla que con un chasquido encendió las velas y se giró de espaldas a la puerta.  
Los tres hombres entraron a la habitación del mayor de los Salvatore, y lo encontraron sentado en la cama, todo iluminado por velas y en compañía de una mujer, los humanos la conocían pero entendiendo al instante lo que pasaba no comentaron nada.  
**-Chicos,** -saludó Damon con su sonrisa de lado **-estoy un poco ocupado. Si no es urgente les agradezco un par de horas de privacidad.**- Les guiñó un ojo y Klaus sonrió, pensando que su amigo volvía a ser el mismo de siempre. Los tres asintieron, cerraron la puerta, y regresaron al salón para darle la privacidad que había pedido.  
El vampiro colocó música y le hizo un gesto a Sheyla para que se mantuviera en silencio. Poco menos de una hora después comenzó a ver luces y sombras, y unos minutos después ya veía contornos y distinguía los rasgos de la buja.  
**-Ok. Voy a morderte y podrás irte.-Le susurró en un tono apenas audible, esperando que su amigo no estuviera prestando especial atención a lo que ocurría allí.  
-No, no lo harás.  
-O te muerdo o tenemos sexo, tú eliges, pero te aseguro, que no te irás de aquí sin ser interrogada por el híbrido original, si no pasa una de las dos.**  
La mujer giró la cabeza, dejando todo el lado izquierdo de su cuello al descubierto, como única respuesta.  
**-Hace mucho que no pruebo sangre de bruja, pero igual lamento un poco tu decisión.**- Cuando la sintió relajarse un poco por su broma, clavó delicadamente sus colmillos en la piel morena. Un quejido que par nada denotaba desagrado escapó de la boca de Sheyla y Damon sonrió mientras lamía las heridas, después de tomar sólo un par de tragos del tibio y espeso

**-Un poco mayor para lo que acostumbras.**- Comentó Klaus cuando su amigo se sirvió una copa de Bourbon, luego de acompañar a la mujer hasta la puerta.  
**-Es una antigua amiga y sólo recordábamos un poco los buenos tiempos.**- Nada en su tono o su postura decía, de ninguna manera, que estuviera mintiendo, pero Ric no le creyó. Por lo que conocía de él y lo que sabía de Sheyla, eso simplemente le sonaba a cuento, así que decidió que se quedaría a averiguar que ocurría cuando el híbrido se fuera.  
**-Traigo las mejores noticias.**- Dijo el original con una amplia sonrisa.**- Mikael está muerto y la doble está a salvo, finalmente todo está en su lugar.**

Lo celebraron con tragos y bromas. Luego de mil años, por fin los hermanos dejarían de huir, de mirar sobre sus hombros, y cuando en dos semanas la maldición se rompiera, todos tendrían un nuevo comienzo.  
**-¿Dónde están los demás? Elijah, Kol y Rebakah, ¿vinieron contigo?**  
**-Sí, llegamos ayer. Están en nuestra nueva casa, la que espero que visites en cuanto terminemos de instalarnos.**  
**-Wow**- exclamó el otro vampiro alegre.**- Nueva casa. ¿Eso significa que sentarás cabeza?**- Klaus rió unos segundos y luego lo miró alzando una ceja.  
**-Digamos que es mas como una base, un lugar del cual partir y al que poder regresar.**  
**-Eso suena más como tú.**- Concedió el otro.  
**-Bueno ya te dí las noticias. Voy a irme a ver que Rebe no esté tratando de decorar toda la casa en tonos pastel, y nos haga respirar estrógenos en cada habitación.**  
Damon se contuvo de preguntar por la doble, se suponía que a él no le importaba, que no la recordaba, pero fue realmente un gran esfuerzo no indagar si estaba bien.  
Uno de los sentimientos que más se había arraigado en él al recordarlo, fue la preocupación por ella, la necesidad de saber que estaba bien, las ganas de protegerla.

Al momento que Klaus se fue, Ric y Jer esperaron que el vampiro les preguntara algo, pero pasaron varios segundos en los que él sólo giraba los hielos de su vaso, mirando el líquido moverse entre ellos.  
**-¿Damon?**- La única respuesta que obtuvieron fue un gesto para que guardaran silencio.  
**-Estoy pensando en el vampiro que llegó al pueblo ayer. Supongo que no sabía que su jefe está seco, o no hubiese perdido la vida para nada. **- Los otro sabían que llevaban días sin matar un vampiro y era obvio que Damon estaba esperando algo, así que aguardaron que él volviera a hablar.  
**-Muy bien, hace casi un minuto que no lo escucho, él no debe de escucharnos tampoco.**  
**-¿Como sabes que simplemente no está parado escuchando?**- Preguntó Jeremy escéptico.  
**-Porque estaba hablando con Rebekah y nadie cuerdo la deja con la palabra en la boca.**- Hizo un gesto de fastidio, realmente no estaba de ánimo para dar explicaciones, al contrario tenía mucho que preguntar, pero Ric se le adelantó.  
**-¿Qué hacía Sheyla aquí?  
-Un hechizo.**- La mirada de su compañero de copas lo hizo rodar lo ojos.**- Para que no vuelvan a usar compulsión en mí.**  
**-¿La recuerdas?**- La nota de esperanza en la voz del joven cazador le indicaba que recordarla era algo más importante de lo que creía.  
**-No.**- Se pasó una mano por el pelo, al momento sintió la típica punzada de dolor de cuando pensaba en ella.**- Aún no.**  
**-¿Lo harás?**- Insistió aunque menos esperanzado.  
**-Sí. Tal vez necesite algo de tiempo pero voy a recordarla.**- Sonaba completamente seguro, no dejaba lugar a que nadie dudara de lo que decía.**- Aunque ella no quiera que lo haga, yo soy quien decide lo que olvida y lo que no.**- Sonrió internamente porque eso había dejado de ser así, ya no podría elegir olvidar. Aún se preguntaba porque había hecho semejante tontería, pero algo le decía que cuando la recordara todo cobraría sentido.  
**-Tienes dos semanas…**-La voz del joven Gilbert tembló ligeramente al pensar en la próxima noche de luna llena.**- Luego ya no valdrá la pena que la recuerdes.**  
**-Los oí al llegar.**- Me dirán exactamente que hablaban con Klaus.  
**-Elena hizo un trato con él en Paris. Regresó a despedirse de todos antes del sacrifício.**- El vampiro vio al joven bajar la cabeza y Ric continuo lo que el chico no pudo decir.  
**-Ella le prometió no escapar y a cambio, todos quienes ama y sus descendientes, serán protegidos por la familia original eternamente.**  
**-¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Se despedirá de mí?** -Tal vez era lo menos importante de todo lo que acababan de decirle, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en nada más.  
Los otros se miraron pensando qué decir.  
**-Sí.**- Su compañero de copas finalmente rompió el silencio que a él se le hacía interminable.**- Pero le ha pedido a Klaus que no te regrese tus recuerdos, no quiere que sufras su muerte.**  
Damon los miró incrédulo al principio, pero un minuto después, le sonaba a algo que ella haría, aunque no sabía porqué.

En las semanas que siguieron sólo pudo recordar algunos momentos más, recordó unas palabras sobre libertad, la escuchó hablarle en su forma de cuervo, recordó más que nada las muchas veces que la vio dormir, y la vio durmiendo junto a él. Pero eso era todo, por mucho que lo intentara, no recordaba que había pasado entre ellos, ni siquiera podía recordar su nombre.  
Jeremy le explicó que debía ir al baile, que ese era el momento que había elegido su hermana para despedirse de él. Cómo se suponía que el no sabía eso, Ric le pidió ir de chaperón y asegurarse de que no hubiese vampiros en los alrededores.  
Damon representó muy bien su papel, fue despotricando todo el camino. Se quejó y se quiso ir cuando se encontró con Kol allí, y seguía repitiendo que él no había vivido quinientos años para terminar de niñero de la cena. Era el turno de quejarse sobre la decoración del gimnasio escolar, sobre los clichés que usaron para simbolizar la magia, y sobre la falta de una bruja real, cuando los vio llegar. Rebekah, llevaba un elegante vestido amarillo e iba del brazo de un muy sonriente Matt, pero el vampiro no reparó en ellos por más de medio segundo, porque tras la pareja, venía Jeremy con Katherine. Parecía Kath, pero él sabía que no lo era, y aunque no lo hubiese sabido el corazón que comenzó a latir furioso al verle se lo habría dicho. Y se veía más hermosa de lo que jamás vio a la primera doble.  
Un largo vestido azul se ajustaba a sus curvas, mientras un chal negro, a juego con su máscara y su bolso, abrigaba sus hombros y sus brazos. Los altos zapatos de tacón, seguramente estilizaban sus piernas y el vampiro se imaginó recorrerlas con caricias y besos. Un fogonazo cruzó su mente y se recordó enredado en esas piernas, recordó sentirlas enganchadas en sus caderas y recordó morderla, allí, donde su pierna se unía a su tronco, justo a un lado de su femineidad.  
La cabeza comenzó a latirle y se disculpó para ir a buscar un trago. El ponche no tenía alcohol, así que bebió de la petaca de Bourbon que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, pero nada le quitó de la boca el sabor de la sangre de la doble.

Elena lo observaba desde la otra punta de la pista. El vampiro no la había mirado más de un minuto, y la verdad era que pareció no verla, fue como si sus ojos estuviesen en ella, pero su mente a muchos kilómetros de distancia. Sin embargo la joven no lograba apartar la vista de él, estaba más guapo de lo que lo recordaba, con un impecable esmoquin negro y camisa blanca, recién rasurado y con el cabello ligeramente desordenado. Los ojos azules enmarcados en una máscara negra, que sólo resaltaba su color y realzaba su perfecta sonrisa. La chaqueta marcaba sus hombros anchos, invitándola a apoyar sus brazos y dejar que sus manos jugaran descuidadamente con el sedoso pelo negro. Sonreía de lado mientras observaba a Rebe y Matt en la pista, seguramente recordando otro baile, otra época, otro lugar. Él había vivido tanto, y ella tan poco. ¿Qué haría una eternidad con ella, más que aburrirse de explicare cosas? Una niña tonta de Mistyc Falls no tenía lugar junto a un vampiro como Damon. Él había recorrido el mundo muchas veces, era poderoso, rico, increíblemente guapo. Ella no era nadie, sólo la copia de alguien que vivió hace demasiado tiempo. Su destino era morir como el de cualquiera, sólo que por ser el calco al carbón de Tatia, ella sabía exactamente cuando ocurriría, a las doce de esa misma noche.  
Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo que llevaba observándolo, juntando las fuerzas que necesitaba para acercarse a él, cuando lo perdió de vista. No notó que su bolso se había caído de su brazo hasta que unos ojos azules como el más hermoso día de verano se enlazaron a los suyos.

**-Dejaste caer tu bolso.**- Escuchar su voz contra su oído una vez más, envió miles de cosquillas por todo su ser. Despertando el recuerdo de cada una de las sensaciones que él provocaba en ella.  
**-Gracias**.- Sonaba nerviosa, dubitativa, así que se aclaró la garganta y respiró hondo antes de continuar con una sonrisa.- ¿Puedo invitarte un baile por la molestia?  
**-No.**- La vio perder la sonrisa y se apresuró a seguir.**- Yo voy a invitarte un baile, y me sentiré muy honrado si aceptas.**- ¿Por qué hablaba como si volviera atrás en el tiempo? Dejó esa idea de lado y le dio su mejor sonrisa, esa que no le fallaba jamás, y como siempre no lo defraudó. La chica apoyó su mano sobre la de él y se dejó guiar a la pista, donde varias parejas comenzaban un baile coreografiado, que todos aprendían en el instituto para el evento del día de los fundadores.  
Cuando la música comenzó sus ojos no volvieron a separarse, giraban uno en torno al otro, con las manos enfrentadas a pocos centímetros de distancia, y aunque no se tocaban, una corriente eléctrica parecía formarse en el espacio entre sus palmas. Cuando finalmente la rodeó con un brazo y l atrajo un poco más cerca de él, toda la piel de la joven se erizó, cobró vida, anhelando su contacto, sus caricias y sus besos. Su corazón se aceleró, corriendo sin freno a la espera de lanzarse a las manos de aquel hombre que era su único dueño. Pero eso no ocurriría. Él no sabía quien era ella, él no recordaba todo lo que habían vivido juntos, él no era su Damon.  
Cuando una lágrima rebelde escapó de la contención de sus ojos, Elena olvidó por completo cualquier coreografía y enterró su cabeza bajo el cuello del vampiro, inhaló su perfume, sintió su piel, y ya nada sería capaz de contener su llanto.  
Damon cerró los ojos y la vio así, llorando mientras caminaban bajo la lluvia, no pudo, ni quiso, evitar abrazarla y siguieron así enredados bailando varios minutos más, hasta que la joven se calmó.  
Una, dos, tres canciones, ya ninguno llevaba la cuenta de cuantas habían pasado, pero en uno de esos giros por la pista, Elena encontró la mirada de Kol y supo que era hora.  
**-Lo siento, debo irme**- Susurró la disculpa mientras se giraba par irse, pero cuando sintió la mano de Damon en su antebrazo, se volteó y sin pensar hizo aquello por lo que había ido esa noche. Se estiró y alcanzó sus labios, lo besó con todo el amor que le tenía, con todo el dolor de dejarlo y cuando la sorpresa dejó al vampiro sin reacción, comenzó a correr alejándose de él, y de su corazón que quedaba pegado a su beso. Corrió tanto y tan rápido, que no escuchó la única palabra que dejó los labios del vampiro, que arrodillado en el centro de la pista se quitaba la mascara y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza…  
**-¿Elena?...**

_Amores espero que les guste, gracias por las reviews y nos leemos en el capi final _;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19** (final?)

En cuanto puso un pie fuera del gimnasio, unos brazos la rodearon y la alejaron de allí en un pestañeo. Sólo reconoció al vampiro cuando se detuvieron en medio del bosque.  
**-¿Kol? ¿Qué ocurre?**- Sus nervios apenas comenzaban a calmarse, y se alegro de estar a la mayor distancia posible de aquellos ojos azules.  
**-No lo sé. ¿Qué te dijo Damon?-** Preguntó liberándola.  
**-Nada**.  
**-Lo escuché llamarte por tu nombre, y vi que colocó algo en tu bolso antes de dártelo**.  
La chica abrió su bolso y encontró un pequeño frasco, con una post it que decía *_bébelo ahora_*. Eso de por sí era extraño, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era la letra de Jeremy.  
**-Necesito hablar con mi hermano.**- Su voz ahora sonaba firme y decidida, un cambio que al original no le pasó desapercibido.  
**-¿Qué es eso?**- Preguntó señalando el frasco en la mano de la joven.  
**-No lo sé, para eso necesito a Jer.**  
**-Iba a ir al lugar del hechizo luego del baile.** -Miró la hora apenas pasaban las nueve de la noche.-** Aún debe estar en el instituto. ¿Quieres regresar?  
-No.** -La palabra sonó casi como un chillido.

Kol había escuchado a Damon, sabía que de alguna manera la había recordado, pero no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría la joven si se lo decía.  
Parte del trato que tenía con Klaus era que Damon no debía recordarla, que no sufriría por su muerte. Saber que el vampiro de ojos azules la recordaba anularía el trato, y su hermano no podría romper la maldición sin enfrentarse a todos los que amaba.  
La única razón por la que Elijah, Katherina e incluso Rebekah, continuaban apoyando al híbrido con lo del sacrificio era que Elena lo quería así. Y aunque Kol jamás lo diría, la joven no le caía mal, y la idea de usarla como una herramienta más para liberar a su hermano de su parte de lobo, ya no era graciosa como antes.  
Por otra parte el recuerdo del sufrimiento de Klaus cada luna llena, era mucho menos agradable, y sabía como reaccionaría si debía esperar otros quinientos años para romper su maldición. La pagaría todo el pueblo y nadie podría impedirlo. No es que a Kol le importara mucho la gente de Mistyc Falls, él mismo podría cenarse a un par de jovencitas que ahora bailaban en el gimnasio del instituto, pero sabía que sus hermanos no eran como él.  
Seguramente, comenzarían una guerra tan larga como fue la de Mikael. No podía decirle a Elena que el trato estaba roto, punto.

**-Eso es una poción. ¿Te la dio tu hermano?** -Preguntó tomando el pequeño frasco y comenzando a destaparlo, el olor lo golpeó, lo recordaba perfectamente. -**Responde, ¿te la dio tu hermano?**  
**-No sé. La encontré en mi bolso y esa es su letra.**  
El original leyó el trozo de papel amarillo y volvió a extenderle el brebaje a la chica.  
**-Tómala. **-Elena lo miró sin comprender nada. **-Si no confías en mí, confía en él. Bébela**.  
Sin saber exactamente porqué lo hacía la joven cazadora obedeció.  
El líquido era dulzón con un dejo metálico, encontró el sabor de hierbas que no reconoció, pero un sabor era inconfundible, sangre.  
**-Esto tiene sangre, me has hecho beber sangre.** -Le gritó consternada, y una idea cruzó su mente.-** ¿Es de vampiro?**  
**-No, la sangre de vampiro no sirve para hechizos, es una aberración de la naturaleza y las brujas no pueden usarla. **-Comenzó a caminar sin mirar si ella lo seguía.  
**-¿Entonces es sangre de animal?** -Elena había apresurado el paso y se colocó delante de él, para que no siguiera andando.  
El rostro del vampiro le dijo que dejara de hacer preguntas.  
**-Vamos a que te cambies y luego nos encontraremos con los demás.**

En el gimnasio Damon seguía arrodillado en el suelo, mientras cada uno de los momentos que había vivido con Elena lo golpeaban como un martillazo en la sien. Desde aquel "no voy princesa, vamos", hasta el rostro de ella mientras Klaus le obligaba a olvidarla. Ahora cada uno de los sentimientos que se habían arremolinado en su interior cobraba significado, y si era posible se intensificaban aún más.  
Sabía exactamente lo que pasaba, todo lo que los había traído hasta este momento, y no tenía claro si lograría salvarla.  
Se puso de pie, afirmándose en el brazo de Ric y tambaleante salió de la pista, mientras su compañero de copas le servía de apoyo.  
**-Disculpen, le bajó el azúcar.**- Decía el profesor a los chicos que los miraban interrogantes.- **Cosas que vienen con los años.**- Bromeaba, más para sí, que para los adolescentes, que no tenían idea de la edad del hombre que lo acompañaba.  
**-¿Qué ocurre Damon?** -Preguntó en cuanto estuvieron fuera de la vista y el oído de cualquier curioso.

**-La recuerdo… Tengo que detenerla… No puede, yo no…**-Todo quedó negro.  
Ric abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero mucho más sorprendido estaba Matt, mirando a Rebekah.  
**-¿Qué has hecho?** -Preguntó el chico, que no podía creer que su pareja le había quebrado el cuello a alguien, como si fuera un mondadientes.  
**-Se despertará en un rato…**  
**-Pero…** -Matt la interrumpió empezando a tener un ataque de ansiedad o algo así, la original no tenía muy claro que era pero si que era molesto.  
**-Los vampiros existen, yo soy una de ellos y tú nos les tienes miedo.**- La compulsión funcionó tal como ella creía, el rubio se tranquilizó y se quedó viéndola fijo.  
**-¿Este no es un buen momento para hablar, no?** -Resopló cuando los otros dos se sonrieron, obviamente aún le faltaba mucho por saber.  
**-Llevemos a Damon a su casa. Se despertará muy cabreado.** -Resolvió Rebekah, pero Ric detuvo su mano cuando fue a tocar a su amigo.  
**-¿Por qué lo mataste?**  
**-Técnicamente no lo maté…**- El gesto del profesor la hizo sentir una niña regañada. -**Va a cometer un error, irá tras Elena y esto terminará mal.**  
**-Es lógico que quiera salvarla, él la ama.  
-Pero ella no quiere ser salvada, ni siquiera aceptó mi sangre para convertirse. Esta en paz con la idea de morir y nadie puede interferir con ello.**  
**-Es una locura, es poco más que una niña.  
-Lo sé, y traté de hacerla ver todo lo que aún puede vivir pero no quiso escucharme.  
-No entiendo porqué el sufrimiento de tu hermano es más importante que la vida de ella.  
-No lo es.**  
Se miraron, midiéndose un segundo más, y Ric supo que Rebekah tampoco quería ver morir a Elena, pero si dejaban ir a Damon, seguramente los perderían a ambos.

Para cuando llegaron a la mansión Salvatore Damon estaba despertando. La rubia le sirvió un vaso de sangre y el vampiro ojiazul se lo tiró en cuanto vació el contenido.  
**-Si que le haces honor a tu pelo.** -Gritó comenzando a caminar por la sala. **-Dime dónde rayos es el hechizo.  
-No.**  
**-Pasaré la eternidad buscando la forma de matarte si no lo haces.  
-No puedes, no existe tal cosa.  
-Te pondré en una caja de metal y te tiraré al fondo del océano.  
-¿En qué te ayuda esto? No veo que este melodrama de segunda te sirva de algo.**  
Damon dejó de caminar y se sirvió una copa de Bourbon, se la bajo de un trago y luego a super velocidad le quebró el cuello a la rubia. La original cayó desplomada en la sala y el vampiro la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.  
**-Calladita te ves más bonita.** - Se giró hacia Matt que parecía ir procesando lentamente todo lo que iba ocurriendo esa tarde. **-Quédate con ella, y trata de mimarla cuando despierte, así no estará de mal humor.  
-Yo…  
-Chico, esa mujer es lo mejor que te puede pasar. Es hermosa, rica, puede correr un maratón en la cama y le gustas. No te lo pienses tanto. **-Le guiñó un ojo y se fue de la casa con Alaric un paso detrás de él.

**-¿Quién es esa? **-Preguntó Kol a su hermano señalando a una chica morena de pelo rizado.  
**-Esa hermanito es una bruja muy poderosa, así que mantén tus colmillos guardados y lo demás en el pantalón.**  
Klaus se acercó a la joven y le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano.  
**-Greta, un placer verte nuevamente. Éste es mi hermano Kol, y más allá están Elijah y su esposa Katherina, junto a su doble, Elena y su hermano Jeremy.**  
La bruja miró a la chica humana, parecía muy nerviosa y temblaba ligeramente.  
**-Me habías dicho que ella viene de forma voluntaria.  
-Así es. Pero no por eso deja de estar asustada, nada hay más atemorizante que la certeza de la proximidad de la muerte.**  
La bruja rodó los ojos ante la forma de hablar de híbrido.

**-Muy bien vampiro, repasemos. Necesitamos sangre de hombre lobo, sangre de vampiro y la sangre con la que fuiste transformado.**  
Klaus señaló, un joven en la esquina, a su hermano pequeño a su lado y a la joven Gilbert, marcando las tres cosas que le pedían.  
**-Luego la piedra de la luna, símbolo del sometimiento del lobo a la luna.**  
El híbrido sacó la piedra de su bolsillo y la bruja hizo un círculo de fuego en el suelo, con un ademán.  
**-El círculo representa la eternidad, el fuego el sol, y la piedra la luna. **  
Tomó un cuenco y realizando un corte en la mano del hombre lobo, juntó sangre en él, luego hizo lo mismo con Kol y le agregó una poción que traía preparada. Comenzó una serie de cánticos y luego de girar el cuenco en su mano varias veces se lo tendió a Klaus para que lo bebiera.  
**-Lo último es la sangre que te convirtió, deberás beber hasta sentir el último latido. Cuando su vida se apague el hechizo estará terminado.**  
El original asintió y le tendió la mano a Elena para que entrara al círculo con él.  
La joven lo pensó un instante y lo hizo, su corazón acelerado, sus miedos apretando su pecho, pero su amor por su familia, sus amigos y por él, eran más fuertes. Los originales los cuidarían, les darían una buena vida y Damon nunca la recordaría, no la extrañaría, ni la lloraría, jamás sabría quien era la chica que murió para liberar a su amigo.  
El original la miró a los ojos, y luego de murmurar un gracias se colocó en su espalda. La tomó inclinando su cuello y la mordió delicadamente, para que no sintiera ningún dolor.  
Cuando empezó a beber, la bruja frunció el ceño.  
**-¿Estás seguro de esto? Me hubiese gustado que me dejaras estudiar el hechizo un poco más…**

Klaus la ignoró y siguió drenando la vida de Elena, lentamente.  
La chica sintió como las fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarla, como su ritmo cardíaco se enlentecía y quiso gritar, suplicar que se detuvieran, no quería morir… Pero era tarde, la voz ya no salía, sus músculos no la obedecían y lo único que expresó su sentir, fue la gota salada que dejó su ojo. En ella iban todos sus sentimientos, su amor, su miedo, su arrepentimiento. Iban todos sus sueños, sus ganas de conocer el mundo, de aprender de otras culturas, de ver algo de todo lo que le habían contado, de volver a París. Y también iba un último beso, a esos labios suaves, firmes, que estaban a pocos metros de distancia…

Damon se paró en seco cuando vio a Elena cayendo.  
Le había llevado demasiado tiempo encontrar el lugar del hechizo, había llegado tarde.  
La chica cayó sin vida y un segundo después Klaus cayó junto a ella. Todo el cuerpo le dolía, los pulmones le ardían, el corazón le latía… Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente  
**-¿Qué has hecho bruja?  
-El hechizo que me diste, el mismo que no me dejaste estudiar, el que fue hecho para crear balance en la naturaleza…  
-Pero yo, casi no veo, escucho sólo lo que esta a mi alrededor, y mi corazón…  
-Te has vuelto humano. Ese es el precio de romper la maldición. No era Elena quien debía pagarlo, eras tú. Porque al quitar su vida la naturaleza te la ha dado a ti. Ahora vivirás los años que le robaste.  
-¿Y qué pasa con Elena?** -Preguntó Kath sacando el rostro que tenía oculto en el cuello de su esposo.  
**-Ha muerto.** -Respondió la bruja.  
**-No. **-La voz de Kol los sorprendió a todos. **-Ha bebido la poción original. **

Damon, no entendía nada.  
**-No puede ser. La poción era…**  
Todo comenzó a encajar, una poción que permitía vivir a un humano al que le drenaran toda la sangre, que lo sometería a un dolor que podría matarlo si sus ganas de vivir no eran suficientemente fuertes, y sacado del grimorio del la bruja original. ¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta?  
**-¿De qué hablan? Díganme que ocurrió con Elena.- Exigió Katherine  
-La vi beber algo hace unas horas. Lo reconocí aún después de mil años. Elena está en transición para ser un vampiro original…**

**-Pero debe alimentarse, deberá beber sangre de un humano y…**-Damon no pudo terminar la frase, sabía que ella no quería ser vampiro. -No se suponía que pasara esto.  
Se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia le bosque.  
**-¿A dónde vas?**- Preguntó Ric que acababa de llegar y no entendía nada. **-Dios, no me digas que está muerta…  
-Peor, tiene que elegir entre morir lenta y dolorosamente o transformarse en lo que más odia…  
-Damon… Eso no es así, Elena ya no es la misma…**- Su amigo quiso animarle pero no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo.  
**-Si ella hubiese querido ser un vampiro, lo hubiese dicho hace tiempo. Tal vez me quisiera, pero nunca quiso una eternidad conmigo, no en realidad.**

**-Yo tampoco la quería.**- Kath los interrumpió parándose frente al vampiro y colocando una mano en su antebrazo. -**Pero llevo quinientos años agradeciendo esta segunda oportunidad, a pesar de todo, no cambiaría nada de lo ocurrido**.  
En ese momento Elena despertó, llenando sus pulmones de aire de golpe, sentándose y mirando a su alrededor. Lo primero que buscó fueron los ojos azules que había visto antes de que su corazón se rindiera, pero no los vio. En su lugar se encontró con unos ojos celestes llenos del más puro miedo.  
**-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿No funcionó?**  
**-No… Sí…, ya no sufriré con la luna. **-Klaus se tapó la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar. Pero no sabía si era de enojo, de frustración o de alegría.  
No tenía porqué alegrarse y sin embargo, de una manera estúpida y enfermiza, estaba feliz.  
**-Pero yo estoy aquí…  
-Estás en transición Elena.** -La voz de Jeremy la hizo girarse, y lo vio de rodillas junto a ella. **-Deberás decidir si te alimentas y la completas, o si no lo haces y terminas tu vida como humana.**  
**-Pero yo no bebí sangre de vampiro, no puedo estar en transición.  
-La poción Elena, era la poción original, parte del mismo hechizo que nos transformó hace mil años.** -Comentó Kol parado tras su hermano.  
**-No entiendo nada…**  
**-Tienes un día, tranquilízate, piénsalo… Mañana a la noche sabrás que hacer.** - Jer la abrazó un instante antes de ponerse de pie y tenderle la mano.  
La joven se giró hacia el recién convertido humano que estaba en el suelo a su lado.  
**-Si decido alimentarme, debería comenzar contigo.  
-No te culparía si lo hicieras, sería hasta poético. Te quité la vida, debería ser quien te la regrese.** -Suspiró y se puso de pie. **- Si me disculpas voy a intentar averiguar los alcances de la estupidez que acabo de cometer.**  
Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó, mientras Elena se giraba a ver la espalda de Ric que le ocultaba a alguien entre el bosque.  
Se concentró un segundo y escuchó su voz, con la esperanza de que la compulsión de Klaus hubiese desaparecido sola, ya que ahora él nunca podría deshacerla.  
**-No sé porqué estoy aquí, no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar.**

Era verdad que todos y cada unos de los sentimientos se intensifican cuando uno se transforma… y aunque ella aún no era una vampira, el dolor fue más fuerte de lo que creyó posible. ¿Podría vivir eternamente sabiendo que Damon jamás la recordaría?  
**-Jeremy, llévame a casa, quiero descansar y mañana despedirme de todos. **  
Todos a su alrededor escucharon sus palabras, todos entendieron su decisión, pero hubo un vampiro que la sufrió más que ninguno, y que esa misma noche dejó el pueblo para no volver.  
Cuando el domingo llegó a su fin Elena miró su casa y se subió al auto de Klaus, todos en el pueblo pensaban que se había ido de viaje, sólo Jeremy sabía la verdad.  
Nadie en Mistyc Falls volvería a ver a Elena Gilbert, porque su hermana había muerto.

_Chicas espero que les guste!  
Creo que es un final diferente _  
Y tranquilas... falta el epílogo


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20** _ _Epílogo_

Damon se dio vuelta en la cama y la vio tendida junto a él. Su piel blanca suave y perfecta, la cascada de chocolate le cubría parte de la espalda desnuda, y la quitó con los dedos para poder comenzar a besar la línea de su columna.  
Elena se puso de lado para verlo mientras él se separaba dibujando con dos dedos la línea de su cintura.

El vampiro se sentó en la cama de golpe.  
**-Kol si eres tú, voy a poner verbena en las bragas de tu próxima amiga.**  
Escuchó una risa femenina.  
**-Rebekah, no tiene ninguna gracia **-le aventó una almohada y sólo logró, que ella riera aún más.  
**-Sólo quería establecer mi punto.** -Comentó con tono de burla.  
**-No tienes ningún punto.**  
**-Damon, han pasado dos años y la sigues amando como aquel día, déjate de orgullo estúpido y búscala**. -Mientras hablaba caminó hasta sentarse a los pies de la cama.  
**-No. Si ella no quiere verme, yo no quiero verla.** -Frunció el ceño y se paró para vestirse.  
**-Ella cree que no la recuerdas. **  
**-Y se supone que yo creo que está muerta. **-Lo dijo entre dientes, con la mandíbula completamente apretada por la ira.  
**-Todos se supone que creemos eso.**  
**-Entonces tengo razón ella no quiere estar conmigo.** -Entró al baño, pero la rubia no se dio por vencida.

**-Se comportan como dos críos.** -Dijo hablando a la puerta cerrada, pero sabiendo que el otro la escuchaba perfectamente.  
**-Escucha Barbie, -** salió señalándola con el dedo amenazante **-hemos tenido esta charla demasiadas veces, nada de lo que me digas va a cambiar lo que ocurre.**  
**-Cobarde. Fuiste un cobarde cuando huiste aquella noche y eres aún más cobarde por no querer ir a buscarla.**  
**-No te va a funcionar,** -rodó los ojos, exasperado por la actitud de su amiga **-no soy tan fácil de manipular. Además ni siquiera sé dónde está.**  
**-Está aquí en Paris. Llagó hace un par de días.**

Algo se sacudió dentro del vampiro, en todo el tiempo que ella llevaba convertida nunca habían estado tan cerca, sería porque se evitaban, o porque el destino los llevaba por caminos diferentes, no lo sabía. Pero ni una sola vez en dos años, habían coincidido en la misma ciudad, es más, la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera estaban en el mismo continente.

Los primeros seis meses luego del sacrificio, Damon los pasó en Italia, recorrió el que había sido su pueblo, fue a la tumba de su padre y también colocó a su lado una para Stefan. Le costó asumir que realmente su hermano se había ido para siempre. Tal vez nunca se llevaron del todo bien, tal vez no fueran un ejemplo de hermanos y llevaran tiempo sin verse; pero de cierta manera Stefan era lo último que quedaba del Damon humano, de aquel chico de veintipocos años que murió hace tanto.  
Luego de dar una especie de despedida final a aquella vida, se fue a recorrer todo lo que era más antiguo que él. Si bien hacía tiempo lo había hecho, quería volver a maravillarse con aquellos lugares que le decían que la eternidad era en realidad poco tiempo y muchas experiencias.  
Volvió a visitar Grecia, Mesopotamia, Turquía y Egipto, allí se encontró con Elijah y Katherina. Estaban celebrando su aniversario en el lugar que los había vuelto a unir.

Ellos fueron los que le dijeron que Elena estaba en Nueva Orleans con Klaus. Llevaban meses buscando la forma de volver a convertir al híbrido sin que regresara su parte de hombre lobo. Algo que ahora ya sabían que no era posible.  
En ese momento sintió tanta alegría que casi toma el primer vuelo para ir a buscarla, pero cuando la conversación continuó, supo que ella no quiso oír hablar de él, ni una sola vez luego del sacrificio.  
Kol intentó decirle que él la recordaba, pero Elena no le creyó y se subió al coche de Klaus para no regresar. Les dijo a todos que no iba a completar la transición, que su destino se había cumplido, y les pidió que cuidaran a Jer.  
Pocos días después, Klaus llamó a Elijah y le dijo que aquella noche Elena se había convertido, cuando llegó el momento sus ganas de vivir fueron más fuertes que cualquier miedo y orgullo y bebió de él, tal como había bromeado un día antes.  
No quiso regresar a Mystic Falls por miedo a lastimar a alguien, jamás se perdonaría dañar a alguien, y menos a alguien que conociera.  
Por eso las siguientes semanas se dedicó a aprender a controlar la sed, algo que por poco y la deja sin compañero de viaje, porque un par de veces casi lo drena por completo. A cambio de todo ese tiempo que él le dedico, ella le prometió ayudarlo a encontrar lo que quería, y en eso estaban, rastreando a las más poderosas brujas para que Klaus volviera a ser Klaus.

**-La niña tonta y cabezotas esa, hizo que todos sufriéramos por ella. Nos hizo llorar su muerte. Eso no voy a perdonárselo.**  
**-Si te hubieses quedado y hubieses ido a verle, seguro eso no pasaba.** -Rebekah estaba segura de que con Damon a su lado Elena no hubiese dudado ni un segundo en convertirse.  
**-¡No podía verla morir! Durante nueve meses cada vez que cerraba los ojos la veía caer al suelo sin vida, no hubiese soportado verla morir de nuevo.** -El enojo lo hacía abrirse más de lo que quería, pero todas las emociones que bullían en él eran incontrolables.

**-¿Y por qué sería eso?** -Preguntó la original viendo la victoria más cerca.  
**-Porque la amo Rebekah, más de lo que creí que alguien fuera capaz de amar. No existió distancia, enojo, compulsión, nada que hiciera que la ame menos, ni siquiera el creerla muerta.**  
**-¿Y pasarán la eternidad separados por orgullo? **-Ya había demostrado su punto, sólo faltaba que el terco vampiro se diese cuanta de que debía hacer algo el respecto.  
**-Escúchame, Dr Phill con peluca. El que lleves dos años entre rosas con esa mascota rubia, no te convierte en experta en amor.**  
**-Matt no es mi mascota. **-Damon le pegaba dónde más le dolía, en el miedo de que lo que tenía con Matt no fuese real.  
**-Lo tienes a tu lado por compulsión, eso no es amor.**

Rebekah le cruzó la cara de una bofetada y se fue llorando.  
**-Espera Rebe… **-Sabía que se había pasado y mucho. Camino tras ella hasta su habitación y la encontró hablando con Matt en el interior.  
**-Matt quiero que me digas honestamente lo que sientes por mí.** -Sus pupilas se dilataron, mientras se hundían en el celeste de los ojos del chico que se había adueñado de su corazón.**- Quiero saber si me temes, si realmente quieres estar conmigo.**  
El joven rubio pestañeó un par de veces.  
**-Rebekah, llevo años usando verbena.** -Corrió un mechón de pelo rubio y le acarició la mejilla. **-Ric me la dio antes de que dejáramos Mystic Falls. Estoy aquí porque quiero estar aquí, porque quiero estar contigo…**

Damon cerró la puerta, ellos no lo necesitaban ahí y él no necesitaba ver eso. No necesitaba recordar lo que no tenía, una vez más.

Salió del apartamento en busca de Kol, por la hora seguramente estaba en algún bar, buscando una compañera para la noche.

No importaba cuanto cambiara todo a su alrededor, él no cambiaba, Kol siempre era Kol. Egoísta, manipulador, un poco pervertido y muy infantil, un adolescente superpoderoso de mil años. Quienes hablaban de adolescencia tardía, debían de conocer a Kol. Sonrió ante ese último pensamiento y se acercó a la barra por la espalda de su amigo.  
Cuando vio con quien estaba quedó aún más blanco de lo que era y tragó saliva. Por un momento quiso girarse y huir, pero las palabras de Rebekah no le habían pasado tan faltas de importancia como quiso hacer creer.  
**-Buenas noches.**- Saludó con una sonrisa de lado.**- ¿Les importa si los acompaño?  
**Kol y Elena se giraron a verlo, el original con una sonrisa traviesa, ella con el rostro completamente congelado.  
**-Por supuesto amigo, te toca invitar esta ronda.** -Hizo una seña llamando al cantinero.  
Damon se adelantó y ordenó por los tres.  
**-Dos Bourbons y…**-Se giró a la chica.- **¿Un vodka Elena? Por los viejos tiempos.** -Le hizo un guiño con gesto de picardía, ambos sabían perfectamente lo que había ocurrido la última vez que bebió vodka.

La vampira se puso de pie y salió caminando todo lo rápido que pudo sin usar la super velocidad. Pero esta vez, él no pensaba dejar las cosas así. Necesitaba encontrar una forma de olvidarla y para eso quería saber porqué ella lo había olvidado. Negó con la cabeza, olvidarla era imposible, pero tal vez dejar de amarla no lo fuera…  
**-Esta frase está trillada, pero la muerte te sienta bien. Nunca te había visto más viva.**

Elena siguió caminando hasta su hotel, pero el vampiro no dejó de seguirla, no se separó más de medio metro de ella en ningún momento, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la habitación.  
Ella se giró al entrar para no permitirle el paso.  
**-¿Qué quieres Damon?**  
**-Veo que me recuerdas, pero esta no es forma de tratar a un viejo amigo.**  
La empujó y entro a la habitación, ella sería una original, pero él era quinientos años mayor. Cuando Elena cerró la puerta Damon la apresó contra ella con su cuerpo.  
**-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué nos hiciste creer que estabas muerta?**  
Había tanto dolor en los ojos azules, tanta ira y desprecio en su voz, y aún así, ella no podía dejar de ser consciente de cada centímetro del cuerpo de él pegado al suyo.  
**-Se suponía que tú no me recordabas.** - Lo empujó con toda su fuerza, enviándolo contra una pared, donde un cuadro cayó haciéndose añicos.  
**-Kol te dijo que lo hacía.** -Respondió el enderezándose.  
**-Pensé que mentía, que me lo decían para que completara la transformación.** -Comenzó a caminar hacia el otro cuarto mientras se quitaba los zapatos.  
**-Y claro la idea de ser un monstruo como yo, era demasiado repulsiva para la princesa cazadora.**  
**-Estás diciendo tonterías.**

El vampiro fue hasta ella y la obligó a girarse tomándola de las muñecas.  
**-¿Por qué no querías transformarte?  
-Porque no quería vivir eternamente.** -Le respondió comenzando a forcejear con él y empujándolo hasta hacerlo chocar con la mesa que estaba en el centro del cuarto, y haciendo caer el enorme jarrón que estaba sobre ella.  
Damon la giró hasta dejarla prácticamente acostada sobre la mesa, mientras la sostenía por el cuello.  
**-¿Por qué?** -Insistió.  
**-Porque no quería ver morir a todos quienes me importan, porque no quería ser una tercera rueda para Elijah y Kath, porque no quería vivir para siempre sola.** -Volvió a empujarlo, esta vez con las piernas, y él cayó sobre un sofá, tirándolo hacia atrás.  
**-Pero te convertiste.** -Se puso de pie y la siguió hasta el dormitorio.- **Y no nos dijiste nada, no nos buscaste. Nos dejaste creer que habías muerto.**

Como si algo acabara de abrirse paso en su cabeza Elena se enfrentó a él.  
**-Me recordabas y te fuiste. Ni siquiera te despediste de mí.**  
Damon se alejó porque sabía que ella estaba comenzando a enojarse mucho, y ya no era la chica humana con la que discutía dos años y medio atrás.  
**-No me des la espalda Damon Salvatore.** -Tomó la lámpara de un lado de la cama y se la aventó a la espalda.  
El vampiro soltó una exclamación y se giró con el rostro a medio transformar por la ira.  
**-¿Hubiese cambiado algo que te lo dijera?** -Fue hasta ella y la tomó por los hombros con fuerza. Le dio una sacudida esperando que respondiera.- **¡Respóndeme!**  
Ella volvió a empujarlo, pero esta vez él lo esperaba y no logró deshacer su agarre.  
**-¡No lo sé!** -Gritó al final, una montaña rusa de sentimientos comenzaba a pasar por su pecho y una lágrima escapó de los ojos de chocolate.  
Viéndola comenzar a quebrarse, el vampiro aflojó su agarre y Elena usó ese momento para liberarse.  
Se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a hablar sin siquiera mirarlo.  
**-Tal vez sí. Tal vez si hubieses estado a mi lado, si me hubieses dicho que me recordabas. Si los ojos de aquel muchacho de Old Town me miraban y me decían que pasarían la eternidad conmigo… **-Se paró como si recordarlo la llevara a enojarse de nuevo. **- Pero no estaba, huiste, me dejaste sola en mi último día, en la decisión más difícil que he tenido que tomar jamás.**

**-No podía verte morir…** -Lo dijo tan bajito que si ella siguiera siendo humana no lo hubiese escuchado. Y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.  
**-¿Vas a huir de nuevo?** - Su voz llevaba más emociones de las que el vampiro podía catalogar.  
Detuvo su andar y respondió sin mirarla.  
**-Aprendí de la mejor…**  
Aquellas palabras fueron un puñal que incendió su pecho, y usando su velocidad se paró frente a él.  
**-Así que ahora la niña asustada eres tú. Es bueno saberlo, lo agregaré a tu descripción, junto a terco y rencoroso.** -Alzó una ceja en claro gesto de provocación.  
**-No soy ni la mitad de cabezotas que eres tú, princesa.** -Le puso un dedo en el centro del pecho, para remarcar sus palabras.**- Desde que te conocí has sido un dolor de cabeza, intentando matarme, tratando de escapar, y poniendo tu vida en riesgo por capricho.  
-Perdona si no tuve quinientos años para aprender a huir de cada una de mis emociones, y de cada persona que me importa.  
-Según recuerdo lo segundo te sale bien.** -Entrecerró los ojos mientras se acercaba hasta quedar a milímetros de su rostro.  
**-¿Pasarás la eternidad reprochándome un error?  
-Sí.**  
Elena lo miró y sus pupilas se dilataron.  
**-Olvida eso.**  
**-¡Acabas de intentar usar compulsión en mí!** -Estaba indignado, no podía creer que ella le hiciera eso.  
Elena dudó un segundo, pero no hay mejor defensa que un buen ataque.  
**-¿Te suena la táctica? La aprendí del mejor.**  
**-Sigues siendo igual de exasperante.  
-Y tú, sigues siendo…**  
Los labios de Damon pegándose a los de ella le impidieron seguir hablando. Él solo quería que se callara, o eso es lo que se decía, porque se negaba a reconocer cuanto había deseado hacerlo desde el minuto en que la vio.  
Y ella… ella sintió ese beso como el primer sorbo de agua luego de dos años de caminar el desierto. Mantenerse alejada de él había sido la decisión más dolorosa que tomó, jamás.  
Pero la idea de encontrarlo y no ver en esos ojos azules a su Damon era, más de lo que podía soportar. Ella no quería ver a aquel vampiro que mató a Jeremy el día que lo conoció, ella quería a aquel que sonreía en el ferry. Necesitaba que él recordara todas las cosas hermosas que pasaron juntos, que recordara cuando ella se entregó a él por primera vez. Necesitaba ver en su mirada aquel amor que los consumía a ambos desde aquel día que él la cuidó de su resaca. Por eso no lo buscó, aunque era en él en lo primero que pensaba cada mañana y eran sus ojos con los que soñaba cada noche.

Con ese contacto se dio cuenta de que la sed que tenía de él, era aún más fuerte que la sed de su nueva naturaleza, era más fuerte que nada de lo que sintió desde que se transformó, o de lo que vivió siendo humana.  
Le respondió el beso, con todo el amor, el deseo y la necesidad de él que sentía. Sus bocas se amoldaban como si no hiciera más de unas horas, desde la última vez que se encontraron, sus lenguas se enredaban jugueteando sensuales, y sus cuerpos se acercaban como imanes opuestos.  
Toda la pasión que siempre hubo entre ellos, se potenciaba por la desesperación del tiempo que estuvieron separados, por las emociones encontradas de los reproches prodigados y por el amor con el que llevaban tanto tiempo tratando de luchar.  
**-Cuanto te odio…**-Susurró él bajito, apenas separándose unos milímetros de los labios de ella.  
**-No tanto como yo a ti.**- Respondió volviendo a unir sus bocas.

La ropa comenzó a caer en jirones por toda la habitación. La mesa que se cruzó en el camino al dormitorio, quedó patas arriba, y la otra lámpara se estrelló contra el suelo cuando ella lo lanzó en la cama.  
El fuego los consumía por completo, los controlaba totalmente, y mientras seguían reprochándose los errores que ambos habían cometido; sus cuerpos se reconocían, se pegaban uno a otro como si un centímetro de distancia fuera intolerable.  
Damon la giró para ponerse sobre ella tomándola por las muñecas y pegándola al colchón. La fuerza que tenía que hacer para contenerla, provocó que su rostro se transformara por completo, que su naturaleza quedara completamente al descubierto.  
Esta vez Elena no trató de acariciar las venas de su rostro, ni sintió la necesidad de tocar sus colmillos, sino que dejó que los suyos también emergieran. Él la miró, y por primera vez veía a la nueva Elena, aún más hermosa que la que conoció en Mystic Falls.  
Fue Damon quien quedó fascinado en esta oportunidad, y soltó una de sus muñecas para acariciar con las yemas de los dedos, cada detalle de su nuevo rostro. Su pulgar rozó lentamente sus labios antes de que el dedo índice delineara sus colmillos.  
**-Eres tan hermosa que duele. **-La besó nuevamente rudo y demandante, sus colmillos chocaron, sus lenguas sangraban topándose con lo afilados dientes, pero eso lejos de molestarlos intensificaba las sensaciones.  
La sangre de ella era aún más deliciosa y adictiva de lo que recordaba. Y Elena sintió en la familiaridad de la de él, la más exquisita ambrosía.

Como le pasaba cada vez que estaba con ella las necesidades del hombre eran aún más fuertes que la del vampiro, y arrancando la ropa interior que los separaba se adentró en ella con un único empujón.  
La exclamación de placer que dejó la garganta de la vampira fue música para él, y creando una melodía con ella comenzó a moverse a ese ritmo. Con embestidas lentas y profundas, llenándola por completo, reclamando su cuerpo y su corazón.  
Los giró para sentarla en su regazo, dejándola imponer la cadencia que quisiera, dedicándose a recorrer su cuello y sus pechos con todos los besos que acumuló mientras la extrañaba. Y cuando estaban a pocos momentos de alcanzar la cima, sus colmillos penetraron el cuello femenino lenta y deliciosamente.  
Elena tomó la muñeca de Damon y se la llevó a los labios, lo mordió de forma mucho menos delicada, pero el sonido que escucho era de clara aprobación. Mientras bebía giró la cadera y un segundo después sus cuerpos se sacudían en una cresta de placer inimaginable.

**-Aún no te perdono.**- Comentó la vampira con la frente apoyada contra su hombro.  
**-Ni yo a ti, princesa. Pero podría pasara la eternidad discutiendo así contigo.** -Sonrió de lado luego de lamer la sangre que quedaba en su cuello y ver como las heridas se cerraban.  
**-Pronto seré más fuerte que tú.** -Comentó ufana.  
**-Ya quisieras, siempre seré quinientos años mayor.**  
**-Pero yo soy una original. Puedo hacer cosas que tú, no puedes.**  
**-De nada.** -Respondió remarcando cada sílaba. -**Pero ya notaste que la compulsión no te sirve conmigo, no tienes ninguna ventaja sobre mí.**  
**-Ya se me ocurrirá otra forma de lograr que hagas lo que quiero.** -Mientras hablaba acariciaba el pecho firme y desnudo de su amante.  
**-No creo que lo logres, pero me encantaría que lo intentes,** -comenzó a besarla, **-una y otra vez. **-Siguió besándola, pero lo sintió sonreír contra su piel, y lo miró fijo cuando se separó de sus labios.  
**-¿Y esa cara?** -preguntó viendo una expresión que no supo descifrar, pero que vería cada día por el resto de los tiempos.  
**-Soy feliz.** -Fue la corta respuesta, antes de que sus labios se encontraran de nuevo y sus cuerpos volvieran a fundirse, para empezar a vivir su verdadero destino.

**FIN**

* * *

_Ahora sí nos despedimos de esta historia.  
Gracias por leerla_


	21. Chapter 21

_Amores les dejo por acá esto que me pidieron._  
_Es un mini Klaroline con este Klaus de PCTD _

**Volver a vivir**

Bajó del auto y cerró de un portazo. Lo que ahora era casi toda su fuerza sólo lograba un golpe sonoro y un par de cabezas girándose. Era frustrante, pero no era nada comparado con el detalle de tener que hacer cosas como abrigarse si hace frío, beber sopa caliente por resfriarse o tener un calambre por caminar demasiado.

Él, Klaus Mikaelson, el híbrido original ahora un simple humano.  
Los primeros dos años los pasó viajando con Elena, en un pacto de ayuda mutua. El le enseñó todo lo que aprendió en mil años de ser un vampiro, ella lo ayudó a buscar una solución a su nueva condición. No la hay.  
No existe una forma de que vuelva a ser lo que era. La naturaleza era una bruja vengativa. Algunos le dirían karma, otros destino, él lo llamaba mala suerte, porque no quería analizarlo mucho.  
Vivía en una casa que su hermana había conseguido para él, de regreso en el pueblo dónde cumplió años por última vez, trabajando como adjunto del profesor de historia. Alaric luego de reírse un buen rato de su suerte, le dio ese trabajo para que Meredith se quedara en casa a cuidar su embarazo. Pero eso no era lo peor, todo lo malo de ser un simple mortal había vuelto, la vida rutinaria, las apariencias, y la monstruosa consciencia de que el tiempo pasa. Pensar cada día un minuto antes de dormir, que es un día que se acaba, que está un día más cerca el final era aterradoramente angustioso.  
Había encontrado algo que era más atemorizante que nada de lo que había vivido, lo inevitable.

Entró a la oficina de Ric y se puso a preparar todo lo que el profesor necesitaría. Lo que hacía era poco, pero su jefe se había propuesto escribir un libro, de la influencia de las creencias sobrenaturales en la civilización moderna, y usaba al recientemente ex original como Wikipedia.  
Klaus sabía que en realidad Damon se la había devuelto, le había puesto niñera, de la misma forma que él se la puso cuando le borró la memoria. Y no lo culpaba, había hecho varios enemigos peligrosos en mil años, aunque estaba seguro de que la mayoría prefería verlo vivir como humano antes que sacarlo de su miseria.  
**-Disculpe, no pretendía interrumpirlo.** -Se giró para encontrar a una hermosa rubia de ojos celestes parada tras él. Sus sentidos estaban tan disminuidos que no escuchaba a la gente hasta que la tenía cerca, no olía el perfume de alguien hasta que estaba junto a él y no escuchaba los corazones como antes. No podía decir si ella estaba nerviosa, si su corazón había cambiado de ritmo al verlo, nada… Vivía en tinieblas.  
**-No hay porqué. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?** -Sonrío al ver el leve rubor en las mejillas de la joven, tal vez no estaba tan en tinieblas como pensaba.  
**-Soy Caroline Forbes, la nueva profesora de literatura. Busco al profesor Salzman.**

**-Soy Klaus Mikaelson, encantado. Ric debe de estar por llegar.**  
La chica sonrió y se paró apoyándose en el borde del escritorio.  
**-¿Qué tal es Mystic Falls?**  
**-Un pueblo tranquilo. Siento que lo conozco desde la primera persona que hizo una casa aquí. Si tienes tiempo un día de estos te lo enseño.**  
La rubia se puso completamente roja.

**-No… Me refería a como es la preparatoria… A cómo son los chicos y eso.**  
Klaus rió con ganas, si que estaba fuera de práctica. Tomando en cuanta que antes las rubias eran lo que ahora son las hamburguesas, y que si quería algo distinto existía la compulsión, llevaba mil años sin ligar de verdad.  
Cuando se calmó, ella lucía más relajada.  
**-Eso te lo explicará Ric. Aquí soy un ratón de biblioteca, no interactúo mucho con los chicos.  
-Hola.** -El profesor se paró en la puerta de la oficina y miró a la pareja de rubios sin entender nada. **-¿Interrumpo?**  
**-No, no, no. Yo soy…**-la pausa se hizo eterna y Klaus salió en su ayuda.  
**-Esta es Caroline Forbes, la nueva profesora de literatura.**  
Ric se adelantó y le tomó la mano como saludo.  
**-Encantado. Me informaron que llegaría hoy, y que debo darle un recorrido y ponerla al corriente.** -Vio a su asistente que le hacía una seña y se apresuró a añadir. -**Lamentablemente me es imposible. Klaus, ¿podrías llevarla a conocer el instituto?  
-Por supuesto Ric, no hay problema.  
-No quiero importunar a nadie.  
-No lo haces, será un placer acompañarte.  
**  
Durante la siguiente hora Klaus intentó por todos los medios encontrar una forma de ver a Caroline fuera del instituto, pero todas y cada una de las veces ella encontraba la forma de declinar amablemente.  
**-Bueno creo que esta danza ya ha perdido sentido.** -Nunca fue un hombre paciente, y luego de tanto tiempo obteniendo todo lo que quería, esto era frustrante.  
**-¿Disculpa?** -Se la veía confundida.  
**-Es mi intención invitarte un café, pero no encuentro la forma de hacerlo.** -El joven se notaba incómodo, como si esa conversación fuera contra toda su naturaleza, contra cada fibra de su cuerpo.  
**-Oh.** -Ella desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, donde se veía unos jóvenes en su clase de matemáticas. **-Acabo de salir de una relación complicada y necesito un tiempo antes de volver a salir.**

Klaus se paró y colocando su mano en el hombro de ella la hizo girarse y mirarlo.  
**-Caroline, la vida es demasiado corta.** -Le hablaba con la dulzura de un padre que explica algo doloroso a un hijo pequeño. **-Hoy sientes que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, esa es la belleza de la juventud, pero los años te dan la perspectiva de que cada segundo es preciado, cada minuto que se va no regresa y cada día que no vives al máximo es un día perdido. **-Terminó con un anota de tristeza impresa en su voz.  
**-Lo dices como si tuvieras muchos más años que yo y tenemos casi la misma edad. **-Sonrió pero sus ojos se veían serios.  
**-Probablemente**. -No podía decirle lo grande que era la diferencia de edad, igual no le creería.**- Sin embargo la forma en que vemos la vida puede ser distinta.**  
**-Klaus, si vives pensando así no disfrutarás ni el minuto que vives, ni el que vas a vivir. Siéntate un instante, deja que la brisa te acaricie, que el sol caliente tu piel, respira y disfruta de la sencilla aventura de estar vivo.**

Tal vez ella no tenía idea de lo que decía, tal vez hablaba con palabras que había tomado prestadas de algún libro, o de una canción. Tal vez estaba equivocada, pero esa noche cuando llegó la hora de dormir, él no pensó en lo inevitable de la muerte, ni en el paso del tiempo, pensó en que al día siguiente volvería a verla.

* * *

_Espero que les guste ;)_

_Por ahora no sé si voy a seguirlo porque tengo varias cosas empezadas, pero si les gusta tal vez salgan uno o dos capis más así cortitos._


End file.
